New Eyes: Touched by Tears
by gt2012
Summary: Catching the eye of an ancient power is never a good thing. Catching the eye of an ancient power bent on your destruction is much worse. Just as Lauren and Bo are ready to move on with their lives the unimaginable happens. Their view of the world shifts again as the battle to save the life of someone most precious ensues. SEQUEL TO NEW EYES - AU starting from the end of that story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Lost girl belongs to Showcase or SYFY and I am only playing in their universe.

**AN: Hi and thanks for checking out the story. This is a sequel to a piece I wrote a while ago named New Eyes. I cannot thank those of you that have continued to support that story enough. *hugs* I have tried to capture the feel of that world in this opener and the story will develop from this point in chapter two. This is most definitely an AU piece featuring the Lost Girl characters as well as the characters introduced in the New Eyes story. **

The country side was quiet as the warriors moved through the foliage with as much stealth as possible. The sun was directly above and if the trees were not bunched together then the shadows cast were nothing usable for long. Short pauses to make assessments and then push off to desperate runs through open terrain, in the hopes that the enemy, friendships set aside in the heat of combat, were not lying in wait.

The druid was down. Kenzi had been taken out of the battle early. The wolf would pay for his betrayal. He was the one that had finished her. The ogre had been next, the sworn companion of the young druid, he had seen her taken and rushed to avenge his friend only to be callously cut down himself. The hybrid human doctor had been waiting for such a move and was ready as the big man moved in. The feline and wolf shifters made for a deadly team.

The shifters however were in trouble as the succubus and valkyrie alliance was as powerful as it was alluring. The two battle seasoned veterans would accept nothing short of total victory. Bo had allowed Tamsin to set up the tactics and was following the Nordic warrior's lead. Bo while no stranger to a fight, she did not require the violent interactions for mental health as the valkyrie did. Tamsin was to her core a warrior and the flash of excitement at any form of combat could be disturbing if one did not know her level of control.

The goal was in sight, just sitting there waiting for someone anyone to reach out and take it. Was it reward enough to justify their action against people they loved? Yes, yes it was. Victory was all that mattered now.

The twig that snapped produced a simple sound, nothing more than a tiny snap in reality but it rolled like thunder across the battlefield. Tamsin whirled in excitement, "They are making their move. Come on." The grin on the woman's face told Bo that nothing was going to stop the blonde from stepping out and making an all-out assault on the prize. The need to face her opponents was too great and she could no longer control the urge to force this encounter to the next level. Bo heard the approaching footsteps behind their position and knew that they had fallen into a trap.

Jumping to the side Bo felt the disturbance in the air as the attack on her just missed her shoulder. The small projectile pushing the air to tease the champion's senses. Spinning she fired her guns quickly and watched as the smile left Dyson's face. He looked at his torso and then dropped to his knees as color blossomed across his chest. Tamsin looked back in triumph as she saw her partner take out an enemy. Pouring on the speed she was just about to take the prize.

"You didn't really think it would be that easy, did you?" Lauren's smile was broad. The valkyrie gapped as the doctor stepped around a tree to the side. The two shots took Tamsin in the side and she staggered in defeat. It was now down to two. Their eyes met and it was poetic that the battle would come down to the lady and her champion. Noting they were equal distance away from the prize. They nodded their respects to each other and then ran.

Lauren fired and Bo was forced to drop to the ground and roll. Up on her feet in a flash she watched as the doctor worked her way around the trees. It was such a temptation to just make a straight run at the prize but that was what had taken the valkyrie out. Instead Bo mirrored Lauren keeping to the light cover and watching for the woman across from her to make her move.

"Hey Bo?" called the doctor her tone that was light with a hint of amusement.

Bo fought not to smile, this was war after all, "What?"

"You could forfeit." The doctor made her offer. "I wouldn't think less of you. I would make your stay as my captive well worth it."

Bo stepped out and fired two quick shots at a small tree shaded area and was pleased when Lauren turned and fell back into deeper cover. "Thanks Babe. I could offer you the same."

"Nope, not for me." This time her voice was back farther than Bo had expected. "Maybe I will just take you prisoner?" Said Lauren her voice was a purr and there was a suggestion that perhaps the doctor was not in completely in her human form anymore.

"Lauren we said no special abilities." Growled Bo but she followed with a low chuckle as she allowed her eyes to flash bright blue for a few seconds, "but if you are not willing to surrender to me. I'm willing to bend the rules if you are."

"Oh I think I could be perfectly happy surrendering to you. Just not right now." There was a sexy low laugh, "But I say keep the rules in place. The others will throw a fit if we switch things up now." Said Lauren and Bo swung around as the voice was crossing fast behind her. Lauren had doubled around and was on the move. With a laugh Bo sprung forward, it was a race to the end.

Bo had let herself fall into conversation with the doctor and not caught that her competition was pulling an end around on her. She had no choice but to run in the open spaces but varied her speed and route to avoid any predictable pattern of approach. Lauren stuck to the trees but knew if she was to stand a chance she would have to cut the succubus off.

Moving quickly through the cover of the foliage, Lauren felt it was now or never. Bo was only about ten steps behind her but had a better line on the small container that held such riches. Bursting from the trees, Lauren leapt forward as she fired rapidly behind her. Bo had seen the motion of a fast moving form in her peripheral vision. She aimed but suddenly a set of red eyes flashed before her. "Do you really want to do that?" a familiar voice crackled across the succubus's mind. It was just enough to cause the shot she fired to go wide missing the doctor by a hair.

The impact of the shot stung more than she imaged. The lured pink color splattered all down the side the champion's arm. Bo fell to her knees in defeat. Looking towards the heavens, Bo yelled a final cry in frustration. It was met with the joyful laugh of the doctor who was now holding a jug of chokecherry wine and doing a victory dance that would have done the best professional athlete proud.

There was more laughing and then loud cheering. The paintball splattered group hanging out on the porch stood and saluted the games winner. Lauren held the jug out and bowed deeply. Turning towards Bo she smiled and then walked over the woman still sitting on the ground. The smirk on Lauren's face was huge. "Are you okay?" she was trying so hard to be humble and it just wasn't working. Holding out her hand to Bo, "Help you up?" The doctor was truly tickled at the small victory.

Taking the offered hand, Bo felt the strength in her lover as she pulled her up. "Well done, to the victor goes the spoils." The kiss was fast, hard and full of love. Lauren gasped a little not expecting the succubus's passionate move. It was only moments before Bo felt the doctor taking charge and pulling her close to deepen the embrace.

"Hey," yelled Dyson, "Don't be giving away the wine partner. I sacrificed so you could have your shot cat." Lauren pulled back with a laugh, her eyes were sparkling. There was a hint that perhaps this could continue later as she touched Bo's cheek. Turning away, Lauren walked towards the applauding group as Kenzi started chanting her name and the others joined in. Lauren grabbed Dyson's hand and held it up to signal they were the winning team, then the majority of the close knit group entered the house to begin the celebration.

Bo was the last to move onto the porch and then stopped to take a seat on the bench swing. There was another already there but she had remained quiet as the game had ended and the victor crowned. The twosome were quiet for a few moments. "I believe a mind message from a hugely powerful fae in the crucial moments of a paintball match could be considered cheating." Said Bo. She looked over at Hilde and saw the hag had a small grin on her face. "I can't prove it so I guess I will let it slide." This brought the all too familiar humph from the older fae.

"Well I believe my daughter was happy at the results." Said Hilde. "When she is happy you are happy."

This time it was Bo that let out a small chuckle, "You are wise my dear Hilde, wise, wise, wise." The twosome then laughed together. Lauren's happiness was important to both women. Between them they would do almost anything for the doctor. There was no blood relation between the women but Lauren had filled the role as beloved daughter to the hag, while Bo had become a trusted friend to the powerful fae. They were the center of loving group of humans and fae that were now family.

Lauren Lewis had been the connecting point for this new little group. In a desperate move to separate herself from the fae and find a way to make a new life for herself, Lauren had found herself trapped in the clutches of a deranged man with the goal of creating human fae hybrids. Fooling the doctor into using her own work for this purpose Lauren had foiled his plan in the end but sacrificed her humanity in the process. Before Lauren's plan could be fully completed the mad man named Taft had injected her with multiple strains of fae DNA and left her body to deal with the toxic results. He had expected her to die. She didn't but was forever changed by his attack.

Lauren had survived but not as the being she once had been. She was now a hybrid of human, feline shifter, succubus and nature fae. Only just surviving her escape, Lauren had made it to a secluded run down farm and was slowly dying as she was consumed by the changes her body was experiencing. The violent fight within her living systems as fae and human DNA fought for their part of Lauren's life. Hilde the hag had discovered the suffering mess of a living thing and took pity on her. Never in the hag's long existence had she come across someone so out of balance in their life force. The ancient fae and newly minted hybrid had slowly developed a relationship of understanding. That understanding then developed into one of loving acceptance and devotion.

When Lauren found herself thrust back into her old life. The love of her life being held captive and slowly being drained of her power and will to survive. The doctor had incredible new skills to draw upon as she came to Bo's rescue. The succubus's recovery and the fight to keep Lauren free from the prejudice her new hybrid status created required Hilde to come in and assist. The hag had done it willingly and then after meeting Bo and seeing the commitment the two women had for one another, knew there was more to these two than simple lovers. Bo was Lauren's champion. With a small amount of coaching Hilde allowed Bo to see that there was more to her than simple chi feeding. Bo learned that life energy could be a powerful weapon in the right hands.

Lauren's former life had bounded into her safe haven as friends came looking for her help freeing Bo. Kenzi was the light and energy of the group. Like Lauren she had attempted to find a way to be more than she was. Falling into the clutches of an evil man, she had been kept as a slave. Lauren had ended the dark druid that held the girl like a pet in battle and Hilde had stripped away the man's knowledge and embedded it into Kenzi as a way of fulfilling the contract and breaking any hold the druid community might have on her.

Receiving her wish to be more than human, Kenzi never looked back and embraced what she had been given. Bo's best friend, the girl was a powerhouse and fearless as she pushed herself to develop the treasure trove of knowledge embedded in her skin. In an insanely short amount of time the girl had developed a healer's touch and even Hilde had taken to using her remedies from time to time.

The protector of Kenzi had been an ogre. Bruce was as big in stature as he was in heart. Viewed as underfae for most of his life he had been a servant for Ebony, the former dark fae leader, for years. He had more to offer the world than the small life he had been given and when Kenzi offered him friendship he grabbed at it. His role of companion had put him in danger but he did not turn away from this girl in her time of need. He too had been freed when Lauren killed the dark druid Massimo. As he recovered Bruce discovered his new powerful caretaker was accepting and generous. Hilde at first only paid him the same attention she would anyone in her care but he forced her to change that view. He had gone out of his way to be attentive to her in return. It was soon they found each other's company soothing, comfortable and much more than either had expected. It had been simple to agree they were each other's perfect match.

Rounding out the company of fae were Dyson a powerful wolf shifter. Loyal friend to Bo and Lauren and Kenzi's new lover. Trick, the blood king and sage of old. Currently serving as Ash of the Light fae. He was a witness of Hilde's troubled past, Bo's grandfather and historian of sorts. Vex the Mesmer and Tamsin the Valkyrie the ruling couple of the dark fae, powerful and deadly but loyal allies when it came to a fight. Hale, friend to all and owner of the Dahl bar and place of sanctuary. The siren was often overlooked but he was a powerful fae, he just hid it under his easy going nature. His position of barkeeper and overseer of the Dahl was the perfect fit for the fae.

It had been almost a year ago as this group of friends had stood together and defeated a powerful dark mage name the Wanderer and a corrupt group of fae elders focused on killing Lauren. The battle had injured Hilde and taken Bo and Lauren to the very end of their abilities. They had prevailed and in their victory created something of a renaissance among the younger fae. It was something the traditional ruling bodies of the fae were still dealing with, some better than others.

Bo and Lauren's relationship had drastically changed since they had been reunited. Bo staying at Lauren's side at the farm had made for a stability in their relationship they never had experienced before, but even after a year there were still moments when the past would arise to haunt them. Kenzi and Dyson remained in the city but stayed in the renovated crack shack. The whole neighborhood now dense with plant life, the urban decay being washed away and the land feeling useful again. The druid and shifter also provided watchful eyes for the portal doorway. This was a magical conduit between the farm and the city. The small group of fae moved easily between realms as needed. The rest lived their lives and kept in contact almost daily. It was a nice existence and not to be taken for granted.

As Bo and Hilde sat on the porch, each lost in their own thoughts, the hag finally spoke what had been weighing so heavily on her mind. "I am worried that Lauren will not be happy with my news." Hilde said with a sigh that was uncharacteristic of the old fae. The night took a more serious turn at that phrase. Paintball had been fun and a great way to blow off steam. It had been made more challenging as abilities were limited to create an even playing field. When Hilde had brought up the gathering of friends everyone jumped at the chance to get together. Bo was now learning there was more to the weekend than everyone thought.

"I am with child." Said the hag so quietly that Bo was almost sure she had not heard Hilde correctly.

Bo turned slowly, "Did you say you are pregnant?" there was silence and Bo thought that she had offended the hag by asking for conformation. Instead the powerful fae just nodded and looked as meek as the succubus had ever seen her. "Oh Hilde, that is wonderful news." Bo grabbed her and pulled her into a strong and emotion filled hug. There were so many questions she wanted to ask but she then considered what Hilde had said before. "Are you worried that Lauren will not be happy for you?"

"We have a unique relationship and I worry that the new one will be a threat to her. My experience with family is not a positive one and children are not always a welcome addition." Said the pensive woman. "I will love this little one and I don't want Lauren to feel that I would value her any less because I would not. She is a part of…"

"Little mother, I love you and will adore your child." Lauren's tear filled voice sounded from the door. It spoke to Lauren's fae nature that she was able to approach them without notice. Moving quickly from the doorway she pulled Hilde into her arms. "I am so happy for you and would never question my place in your heart." There was a soft but satisfied humph from the hag as she wrapped her arms around the doctor in a relieved embrace.

"I will go and round up the others. This will be some announcement." Smiled Bo leaving the two to talk.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

As Bo had expected the news was met with the raucous enthusiasm the group displayed for all good news. They were over the moon. Hilde, the mother to be, was carefully hugged, treated with the cautious touches that accompanied such an announcement. Then she was peppered with questions on how she felt, how far along she was and all those other things that are immediately asked of one expecting. Bruce was simply mauled.

"Bruce you sly dog." yelled an overjoyed Kenzi. She pulled the big ogre into a massive hug. Everyone could see the man was thrilled and more than a little relieved to be able to let the others in on the big news. Hilde must have made him promise not to tell. "You're going to be the best Dad ever, but of course I will be here to offer advice and guidance."

With a laugh Bo said, "Well of course Kenz you have so much experience being a Dad." The group laughed as the druid mock pouted.

"I have had to parent you for the how many years?" said Kenzi. "The biggest kid I know." That brought jeers and laughs from the rest.

Tamsin walked in the kitchen after making a few phone calls to share the good news with the others that couldn't make it to the farm for the weekend. She raised an eyebrow after she heard Kenzi's example of good parenting, "I wouldn't really use that as reference point Druid. You were more like a lookout than a parent." Bo looked at the valkyrie with a 'you didn't really just say that' look. The blonde just started to laugh and reached for what remained of dessert. "I called Vex and he insists on everyone coming to the Dahl for a baby shower and party." She rolled her eyes at the baby shower part but her lover was nothing if not unique. "He is making Trick put up the money for the alcohol as a token from the Light to celebrate the good news. The Dark will handle all the rest of the arrangements. Hale is more than willing to host and sends is congratulations."

"In my official role as representative of the Morgan of the Dark. We as a people express our sincere congratulations and offer any assistance you may require. There will be some type of official announcement from the Light as well. It's not every day we will be witness to the birth of a new royal." Tamsin spoke with more power to her voice than she had been using in casual conversation. The message and it's offer held weight. The farm and the surrounding lands were not under the control of any fae council or governing body. It did not go unnoticed that the trio of Lauren, Hilde and Bo ruled this area and all the natural things within it's borders. They would be powerful allies if they could be tempted to join a side.

Changing the topic as Hilde had become more focused and tense at the formal words. Lauren cleared her throat and said, "I don't think that a bar is the place for a baby shower." She hadn't left Hidle's side since their talk. "Rest and relaxation might be a better course." The doctor in her was at full alert and over protective did not begin to describe her. Hilde let out a small huff of laughter at the fuss the others were making over her.

"Damn straight we need to hold a party to celebrate. This woman just cracked a 3000 year old egg, she needs to be recognized. Not to mention Bruce's little swimmers, the boys must have been on steroids." Kenzi was musing. "I mean that is how it works right? With ogres and …"

Dyson wrapped his hand around the druid's mouth as now everyone was either laughing hard or sitting in stunned silence at the girl's remarks. The wolf had been oddly quite since he offered his words of congratulations. He was deeply pleased at the news, and liked the idea of a young one around. He liked the idea of his friends having children. Maybe it was the security of a strong pack around him, but powerful traits being passed along to new generations made him happy. Looking at the crazy woman in his arms he even let himself think for a moment that he too might someday experience such joy.

Catching her breath after laughing the hardest, Hilde said, "Little Druid, you and I will have to talk birds and bees at some point." She finished with a touch to the girl's arm. "I believe a party will be fine. I am not so sure about a baby shower." She looked a Bruce who was just ready to agree to whatever his partner wanted but he knew that the idea of storks and fluffy pastel and white decorations was disturbing on lots of levels to the hag. Celebrating a child was not natural to the royal. Yes it was a blessed event but the power struggles of her upbringing were not easily forgotten. That life was long ago and just maybe she would have to force herself to move on. The succubus's voice broke through Hilde's thoughts.

"Oh we are having a shower," said Bo. "I love buying baby stuff. Little leather pants and boots…"

"Very practical," said Lauren rolling her eyes. "Early shower and then a little of the party if you aren't too tired." She gave the hag a pointed look. "As your doctor…"

"Hey!" said Kenzi.

Lauren amended, "As one of your doctors, the one with more experience," Kenzi shrugged in agreement. "We will be keeping a close eye on you and will not let you over do." With that the hag raised an eyebrow as to say well you can try. A woman with child was far from helpless. In fact at times it made them that much stronger.

Bruce stood up, "Thank you all for…everything. I will be an interesting journey." He held out a hand towards Hilde, "We are going to retire and get some rest for our big day tomorrow. It's late, grab the rooms up stairs and we will all go to the city tomorrow, late morning sometime, to continue celebrating with the others." At that moment he looked as powerful and impressive as Hilde. His strength oozed and he was very much a match for his lady love. With a round of hugs the group agreed to call it a night. Dyson and Kenzi hitting the guestroom that was always theirs to use, Tamsin was down the hall, Bo and Lauren stayed to clean up the small amount of dishes left over from dessert.

They worked in silence as they finished the last glass and placed it in the cupboard. Bo leaned against the counter and watched as Lauren wiped down the table. When the doctor turned to place the rag in the sink, the succubus finally spoke, "You are okay with this, right?"

Lauren tilted her head at the succubus, "Of course I am okay with this, I am truly overjoyed for them." There was a sincerity in her eyes and voice that verified that the woman had expressed her true feelings. "But I can't say I'm not worried. Sometimes being a doctor gives you a bad case of I know too much for happy times to be just that. I want everything to go well and for Hilde and the baby to be healthy."

"You will be there for that. Lauren you are the best physician I know." Bo leaned in and kissed the doctor lightly. "We will all be there for Hilde and Bruce. Don't worry okay?" They stood side by side for a long while lost in their own thoughts.

Lauren smiled, "I need to get rid of some energy. I am feeling too antsy. Run with me?" Ever since the doctor's body had been introduced to the fae DNA she had needed to control the energy that swirled in and around her body. When Lauren had no training she used running to handle the pain associated with the energy build up. When Hilde had found her, Lauren had then been taught how to channel the spikes in her life force into useful tasks as she switched between her various fae forms to ease any discomfort. Since that time running had taken on a second life for Lauren, no longer just about pain control, it became her private time. When running across the land around the farm it became a way that she shared with nature and worked to balance the land as much as herself. She let her forms flow and embraced all that she had grown to be as a hybrid.

Bo's heart leapt, "I would love too." It was always special when then share this activity.

The women moved to their room quickly. Lauren threw on some running attire. She didn't need too but if she encountered a human on the property it helped to look the part. For Bo the run was something very different. It was her time to be the champion of her lady and flex her power over the chi she controlled. Allowing Lauren to be only focused on the land, Bo's need to protect and defend was satisfied. It was also beautiful to watch the doctor lost in her personal world. The leather armor and boots in place, Bo nodded towards the door.

Standing in the moonlight there was a half growl as Lauren trailed a hand down Bo's back to drift off to the side just before she reached a swell of hips. "Try to keep up champion." Then in a flash a feline shifter stood before the succubus, sleek and sensuous, dangerous and strong. The bright golden yellow eyes and purring rumble would have been terrifying to anyone else. Bo's eyes flashed bright blue at the feral beauty before her and then her body was encased by blue light that spoke of the chi she controlled. "Bring it my lady." With that they turned and ran into the night.

The feline form of Lauren shifter was in the lead but Bo had learned, with Hilde's help, to direct the chi energy to where she needed it. If it was physical strength or endurance Bo had that control now. Being drained of chi to the point of hopelessness, Bo had worked on managing her chi so she did not find herself in that situation again. She focused on the ability to run faster and found it answered her call.

Feeling the succubus catch up, Lauren let out a savage call and moved into thicker cover. Bo laughed as she watched the cat jump and move gracefully through fallen trees and over rocks. "You are going to have to do better than that." thought the succubus as she then focused on her hand and stretched the chi to long staff. This was a new skill and Lauren knew that Bo had been working hard to perfect it. The chi swords that had formed off her arms in the battle with the fae council had been something Bo had never imagined being able to do. She questioned if she could form other weapons or tools as needed, Hilde had encouraged her to try. So far she had created an axe like shape and a long staff. Planting the glowing blue rod into the ground she vaulted over a downed tree with ease then pulled the energy back into her body to conserve it for other things.

The run had taken the duo away from the fields, house and woods of the old property and on to a new addition they had acquired. A huge expanse of land that had bordered several of the fields. This property stretched to include foothills and one small canyon area. Lauren had been overjoyed to be able to outbid several corporate operations and claim the land as part of her new realm, for lack of a better word. Taft's money finally being able to be put to some use.

Lauren offered the family that had owned the area for years a chance to stay and continue working but they had politely refused. They were getting too old and their children had no interest in making farming their life. It was retirement and a large garden to play in for them now. They were happy with the arrangement and so was she. The land was sad to see the people go. They had been fine humans and done their best to use what nature offered wisely. The first time Lauren had given back to the land it responded with strength and calmness as if it understood that it would be cared for by these new beings. A pleasant acceptance filled the earth of the field but there was on spot that was of concern. A corner of the property near the road the farmer had called a dead spot.

Bo recognized that Lauren had reached her goal. The so called dead spot was something the doctor had mentioned several times. Like a puzzle to be solved Lauren had to discover what was wrong. The succubus went into protective mode as she found a rock to sit on. She smiled as she watched her lover go to work. Lauren walked forward and in two strides was no longer in feline form but now back to human. "Do you feel it?" She asked Bo.

"Nothing in particular, but there is a void here. No sound, no life to speak of except the things passing through not wanting to stay. What happened here?" the succubus asked suddenly on edge at the lack of natural things. The longer she stayed away from the city and in the land that Hidle and Lauren maintained the more in tune with her surrounding she became. It was a little disconcerting to think a little nature fae might have rubbed off on her.

Green eyes flashed and Lauren touched the ground. With almost a whimper she pulled her hand away. Bo was at her side in an instant. Lauren pressed a hand to Bo's arm to reassure herself of the woman's supportive presence. "The land is quiet. It will not or cannot speak to me." Most of the time there was at least a murmur of something. Bo felt the anger flush in her lover. Lauren spoke with a touch of feline shift in her voice, the animalistic tone savage. "Let see if we can find out what is causing all this pain."

The more Lauren worked with her various fae forms the more the doctor's natural passions and personality shown through. Her strength and protectiveness in the feline form, the passion and willingness to share as her succubus flowed and then the caring and nurturing of her nature fae side. It amazed Bo to watch in each case as the human Lauren remained at the base, she thanked God that the doctor had not lost herself to the changes.

"Can I offer some assistance?" Bo smiled and then leaned in to kiss Lauren and then suddenly she pushed a stream of chi into her nature fae. Lauren groaned at the sensation. Bo stepped back with a cheeky grin. "Fix this." The green of Lauren's eyes now dazzling.

The doctor took out four pouches of seeds. The first group she opened and then sprinkled them on the ground in a small area. This was a fact finding mission only and the square of land Lauren touched was limited. Keeping the plants close to the surface, she focused her energies into the tender shoots causing them to matured at extreme speeds. She pushed the soil to accept the plants as they finished their life cycle and use that material to become healthy again. She then opened then next pouch and dumped those seeds on the newly fortified section of land.

This time the plants had more substantial stems and hardier roots systems. Lauren again used her influence to run the foliage through it life cycle. She could feel the useless soil being separated and explored by the new plant life. As the earth churned with the new material, a hum of energy could be detected and Lauren's eyes flashed with excitement. One more time she dumped a pouch and this time she struggled as woody stems and thick branches sprung from the seeds she planted. The root systems driving deep and then recoiling at what they encountered. Lauren's watched as the growth faltered.

Bo knew better than to interfere. There was a beauty to the dangerous focus that Lauren displayed. Like the surgeon she was, the doctor had just located the source of the sickness. Removing the single acorn from the last bag. Lauren set it on the ground and moved away from the area she had been working on. Finding a portion of land that was strong enough to speak, the nature fae shared and then was hit with a burst of energy in return. As with every new patch of Earth Lauren communicated with there was a different flavor to this energy. The patch of soil was discolored and so near the sickness there was very little plant life. The land was ready to be useful again. "Let me help here and then yes you will have a place under my care." she whispered to the land beneath her feet.

Bo was at the ready when Lauren returned. This would be a massive undertaking. The doctor took all the energy she had and pushed it into the acorn. It rolled then burst open and the land cracked as the tree grew to mature proportions in less than a minute. Lauren staggered a bit but held a hand out stopping Bo as she moved to join her. Lauren refocused and then pushed energy again. The tree rumbled and huge roots bowed the surface. The bark hardened and then grayed. Focusing on one side only Lauren coaxed it to age faster than the rest of the tree. Now with it's balance compromised there was a snapping sound and the huge tree tipped and with a massive crash fell to the ground ripping up the Earth with it.

This time Bo was not stopped and caught the nature fae as she too started to fall. "Lauren," Bo's sharp call spoke to the succubus's discomfort with the situation. She push some chi into the woman and she recovered quickly. When stable enough to stand on her own Lauren took Bo's hand and they walked to the massive tangle of roots that had heaved out of the ground as the enormous tree fell. Caught in the jumble were two barrels. Old, rusted and oozing with who knows what from small openings on the side. Lauren took two step forward but Bo caught her arm. "Don't touch those. We know the problem and can handle it. You have done enough for tonight."

Lauren growled her displeasure but had to agree. She walked forward and touched the ground. The small hum was now a weak sigh, Lauren shared a bit of herself and there was a buzz to her fingers as the land attempted to answer. No longer dormant it would recover. They would hire crews to coming to the area and remove whatever else was down there. The wound would be healed. There was a smile on Lauren's face as she felt the balance of the whole area start to improve. Carefully she walked around the oak and picked up acorns that had fallen from the large tree. Once the land was clean she would be sure the old oak was surrounded by others of its kind.

They started back and Lauren stretched out, content that some good had been done. Bo dropped her chi armor and reached out to take the doctor's hand. "Do you feel alright?" the succubus asked. She was still concerned at the amount of energy that Lauren had pushed. As Lauren took Bo's hand she squeezed tight to demonstrate her strength. The stroll back was filled with the sounds of the night and both fae found that comforting. They entered a small meadow and watched the sprints play around the drainage pipe that served as their home. The listened to an owl and the startled cry of a mouse that had not been paying attention. The breeze at play in the grasses and leaves of the trees.

"You know I did win the jug today." Said Lauren as she stopped their progress, the couple stood surrounded by stars and moonlight.

"You did." Said Bo with a smile. She moved her arm as if to show the spots where the doctor's aim had rung true.

Lauren's eyes flashed blue, the only color she had not shown on this night's outing. "I believe you offered me something of a reward for my victory." To this Bo could only grin. Sweeping in for a kiss she pulled gently on Bo's chi and savored the sweetness on her lips. The energy play was not lost on Bo who relished in the feel of Lauren against her. Breaking away both women were breathless.

"There are many other games we can play tonight." Offered Bo whose eyes now matched the doctor's glowing orbs.

"Then let's play." Murmured Lauren she grabbed the leather of Bo's vest and pulled her down into a bed of soft grasses and flowers that formed around them to form a lovely secluded hideaway. The perfect place to end a wonderful day wrapped in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Lost girl belongs to Showcase or SYFY and I am only playing in their universe.

**AN: Hey Everyone! Cannot thank you enough for the kind comments and warm welcome back to this story line. Things pick up a bit for our girls and their friends as the story beings to take shape.**

The morning had come and gone with various members of the farm completing their normal duties as well as the important new duty of checking on Hilde. After Bo, Lauren, Dyson and then Kenzi checked in with the hag all in one half hour period, the powerful fae kicked them all out of the house with a flash of blazing red eyes.

"You do know they are only trying to help, don't you?" asked Bruce as he bent down a corner of the paper with a reserved smile on his face. The hag shot him a hard look but he just raised an eyebrow and held her gaze. "They will settle down with time. They are excited for us." He reached out and grabbed her hand. "Enjoy the attention." There was a muted humph and Bruce pretended he did not see the half smile that crossed his partner's lips.

Finishing their morning coffee on the porch the foursome was joined by Tamsin who was just getting out of bed. "What did you do to get us kicked out of the house? All I did was walk in the kitchen and Hilde pointed to the door. What are we fourteen years old?"

"Okay, you go back in there and sit down, toughie." Said Bo with a challenge in her voice.

Tamsin took a sip of the succubus's coffee and then said with a smirk, "Do I look stupid?"

With a groan Dyson said quickly, "Nobody answer that." As Lauren, Bo and Kenzi were all ready to step up to the plate and blast that offering over the fence. "We need to decide what we are going to do to prepare the house for the child." It was enough to pull everyone's attention from the rather rough morning they were having.

"The baby mama is not going to be happy if we overdo it. All I did today was stop by to see how she was feeling." Said Kenzi.

"Me too." Said Bo, Lauren and Dyson at the same time. Tamsin just shook her head as she took another drink of the succubus's coffee before Bo snatched it away. They all started to laugh and realized that for someone as independent and strong as Hilde, hovering around her was not really the way to go.

"Dyson what did you have in mind for the house?" asked Lauren and the group fell into deep discussion about what a baby would need and how they could help without being underfoot the whole time. The farm house was old and although well taken care of, it was not meant for the amount of people that were running through it most of the time. There were four regular bedrooms. Hilde and Bruce had one room on the opposite side of the second floor from Bo and Lauren's bedroom. Any given day of the week members of the extended family group could be found in one or both of the two rooms that were fit in between. More often than not it was Kenzi when Dyson was working late.

"With the new property there is another house." Bo said. "It is only about three miles down the road. Not like that is a huge distance, we could offer to move over there and free up some space. Remodel the second floor here to a master suit, the baby's room and a guest room. The second house has plenty of room for us and our…family… guests… whatever." Bo worked her way around the last part and Lauren shot her a quick look with a question but the succubus was not looking at her, but Bo's cheeks were flushed.

"Is it safe over there?" asked Tamsin. "It is on the edge of the property. Have you checked beyond the boundaries of your realm?" the valkyrie asked. She was not being critical but it was in her nature to look for a fight even if there was none to be had. She continued, "The power of your land is growing and there are some who are taking notice. By hiding out here you think people have forgotten your overthrow of the fae council. They haven't."

Bo looked at the blonde with a serious expression, "Yes, all of us including Hilde have checked it out. We didn't find any surprises. Lauren checks the area regularly for disturbances to the land." The valkyrie nodded her approval.

"I don't think you can call the farm a fae realm, can you?" asked Kensi. "I mean there are only four fae living here full time." The druid knew that wasn't exactly true. She had not missed the increase of the supernatural presence in the woods and open grassy areas. Well aware of the community of sprites that existed nearby. They were thriving and had opened up a second colony near a natural spring that had suddenly started to run with water again. There was the Enfield that Bo had befriended during her time with the Wanderer. It had the run of the place and could be found all over the property, even at times sleeping on the foot of any one of the beds in the house.

There were other new developments too. When Dyson would go on runs in his full wolf form, Kenzi who joined him for walks before he took off for long patrols had noticed that his animal form had grown in size. When she asked about it he just said it was the natural surroundings at work. The crops in the fields and the foliage on the untouched sections of land were healthy to the point of being called hardy. There was a rich collection of animals that lived and thrived close by. The biggest development was the new arrivals, pixies were now on the property and there had been gnome sightings.

The pixies had made themselves know right away. One morning a knotted braid of mouse fur and flowers had been carefully placed on the first step. Bruce had brought it to Hilde and she smiled brightly, "An offering from a pixie court. Looks like we have new neighbors." She had instructed Bruce to place two of Lauren's freshly baked muffins on the step as she found an older cloth that was worn but soft and covered in a stripped pattern to place beside it. The items sat there all day but that night, while they wrapped up their day drinking wine on the porch, a fierce little warrior riding a rabbit came into view.

He wore a loin cloth of sorts and had a fur sash from shoulder to hip. He was no bigger than a sprite but was earthier in appearance, brownish green skin perfect for blending in near the ground. With a mimic of a fast bird call, two more rabbits with riders appeared. They loaded up the muffins and the cloth, one prize to a warrior. The lead rabbit rider nodded to the others who rapidly disappeared into the underbrush while he waited at the end of the steps.

"You are most welcome here but remember we are the overseers. Tell your queen, there will be no battle with the sprites." Hilde voice was quiet but firm as she addressed him. "I will have a word with them as well." There was a quick nod and then the whistling trill of bird song again as the rabbit and warrior bolted away. There had been no full sightings since that time but Kenzi had caught glimpses of stripped cloth in the underbrush from time to time.

The gnomes were more subtle but everyone had started to notice that the pathways around the area were starting to be lined with rocks. Lauren had to smile as she found that every so often there would be six or seven lined up rocks beside a section of her running path. There were also rock cairns in various places. Some of them could be up to nine rocks tall. Unlike the funny little fellow shown on TV commercials, gnomes were homebodies and adored order and the security it provided. As payment for living in an area they would do their best to watch over things and keep them straight.

Bruce had groaned, "The tools in the shop will always be picked up now but in a different order every time depending on which gnome stops by to check on things." Lauren groaned too but Kenzi thought it was cute. Still everyone was glad the shy beings felt the farm was a safe place to make a home.

Tamsin looked at Kenzi, "I believe more than just a few fae live here." There was a knowing look to the blonde. Being fae herself could feel the land when she was here. It was not her place to ask and knowing that Vex would never leave the city but Tamsin would kill to live full time in a place like this. It had the feel of the fae realms of old. Vex and Tamsin both would do much to protect this fragile place.

"This place is experiencing a succession event of sorts." Said Lauren the scientist in her coming out to play. "Like with all land recovery there has to be a good base to develop. Once that is established more complex life can take over. As that level of life matures it opens the way for the most advanced life forms to move into an area. If left alone there is an ebb and flow of creatures and plant life that balance an ecosystem or realm in our case."

"Are we in any danger?" asked Kenzi. She didn't like thinking about other fae trying to take over her home. It surprised her, when had she started to think of the farm as home?

Dyson put his arm around her, "As long as we are here there is no danger." What he should have said was as long as Bo, Lauren and Hilde were on the property there was no danger but his ego couldn't quite let him. Kenzi caught Tamsin's expression at the wolf's words and knew she had just been lied too. Not on purpose but there was something in that look that told Kenzi the others might be ignoring the size of the threat against them. The ring of a phone broke in and Tamsin reached for her cell.

"Vex, Babycakes what is it?" she asked. The others still fought their reactions to the couple's pet names. It was just so wrong. "Well that will be a surprise, do you need us now?" She asked and she snapped her fingers to get the others attention. "Will do. See you soon lover." Kenzi let out a groan that Dyson had to cough loudly to cover. Tamsin spoke after she ended her call, "Seems like Trick agreed with Lauren that the Dahl would be no place for a baby shower so he has the shack all decorated and the food set but thinks we should sneak off and do some shopping before the party starts."

Everyone agreed, Tamsin took off first and then Dyson and Kenzi. Bo had given her best friend money and instructions as to her gift while Lauren said she already had hers handled. The couple saw the others off and then busied themselves around the house and farm. Hilde and Bruce joined them as they checkout the barrel that had been unearthed. The doctor warned Hilde to stay away and was met with a furrowed brow and a determined look.

Both Hilde and Lauren had refused to let Bruce go close to the sludge that was slowly weeping from the punctured metal. It looked to have a petroleum base of some type, used oil perhaps, but there was more too it. Lauren shuddered to think what a simple lit match would do to the material. Bo was on the phone with various agencies talking about clean up options. Moving the agreement along by offering to help or even handle the cost of the operation. It was funny how fast things progressed after that. It didn't hurt that the succubus pushed a lust laced voice through the phone when it worked to her advantage.

"The gentleman from the county office told me companies would bury all sorts of industrial sludge, waste oil, and toxic waste out in these open areas before anyone was living out here. Sort of an out of sight, out of mind mentality." She said. Hilde frowned at the idea then stepped back eyes red with the idea of such an act and rolled the earth around her. In a matter of minutes there were four more barrels sticking out of the ground. Lauren rolled her eyes and placed a hand on the fae's shoulder to tell her that was enough.

"Did he say anything about the groundwater?" ask Lauren when she was assured that the hag would not be doing anything more. "When people dump or bury toxins they don't always remember that if the poison gets into the ground water it could move anywhere the water flows." There were towns and other farms that counted on well water in the area. Hilde and Lauren could take care of their farm but it would be suspicious if they were the only ones without a problem.

"He hopes that the barrels have only started to break down and that has prevented a bigger problem than we have already found. He is running a system wide check of the wells in the area to be sure." Bo reported. Lauren shivered as she still felt uncomfortable here. She looked towards the canyons as if she expected to see something there. Turning she found that Hilde was looking in the same directions. All of them had checked the new parcel of land several times. It wasn't the land that was the problem, there was something else that was filling the atmosphere with unease.

"You okay?" the doctor asked the hag. Hilde just shrugged but motioned that it was time to leave. Following behind it was Bruce and Bo's turn to look into the shadows of the nearby topography. The sooner this section of land was cleaned up the better it would be for all of them. They headed back to the house with little to no conversation.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

There was a phone call and Bo fought not to smile as Kenzi gave her the latest report on the festivities. "Bo Bo it is so cute. Your gramps did a great job on the shack and the food. It's to die for." Bo could almost imagine how much taste testing the druid had done. "So the plan is that you come over first and then Lauren brings over Ma and Pa to be."

"Kenzi," said Bo and the girl on the other end just laughed. "How about we all come over together. I will hold the door, okay?" There was agreement and it would be ten minutes to party time.

Gathering the rest up they all entered the kitchen together, "You ready for this?" asked Lauren and received only the characteristic humph from Hilde but a smile from Bruce that reassured her everything was good to go.

Bo pushed the door open and stepped through to hold it open on the shack side. "Congratulations!" yelled a room full of smiling and clapping people. Through the door way there was pink, yellow and light blue streamers everywhere.

Hilde's footsteps halted by the table. It was almost like she wanted to turn and run away. Lauren walked back and took one arm and Bruce took the other. They all started laughing as they nodded to Bo who stood just on the other side of the door with a happy smirk on her face. "Come on Mama," the succubus encouraged the reluctant mother-to-be, "this is for…"

There was a sound that drifted from outside the farm, but it was loud enough to be heard in the shack through the open door. It was a type of horn, otherworldly in it's tone. Hilde's eyes widened and she froze. The hag then screamed a blood curdling sound that force most to grab for their ears to protect themselves. Throwing her hands back as an energy wave rolled the earth knocking Lauren and Bruce to the ground at the farm as well as the room of shocked onlookers in the shack.

Tears were running from the hag's blazing red eyes as they connected with Bo's stunned expression as the succubus fought to regain her feet. "I'm sorry. You must stay alive." Flashed through Bo's mind before the conduit between the farm and the city vanished leaving her holding a door to nowhere.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

Lauren was on her feet in seconds after the shaking stopped. "Hilde what is it?" The hag was mumbling words so fast that the doctor could not make them out. She went to touch the hag but found that her body was too hot to lay hands on with the energy she was expending. The red eyes were frantic, showing anger and fear.

"Daughter you must run. I am sorry. Mate you must run. I am sorry." The words from the hag were finally understandable but they were still being uttered at incredible speed.

"We are not going anywhere, little mother." Lauren snarled the feline protector just under the surface. "What is happening?" The hag moved away as if she didn't hear the question.

Running out of the house fast Hilde looked to the sky, "My father has come for my child. He will either take the child from my body or he will kill me and babe in the process. Too late to run for me, they have my scent." From the direction of the canyon the sky darkened and the metallic clicking of insects filled the air. "He has sent his Gatherers, you must run if you have any hopes of survival." The hopelessness in the ancient fae's voice was heartbreaking.

"Like hell," came a deep rumbling voice and Bruce, ignoring the heat of the hag's body, pulled her to him. "No one touches our child. No one touches you." The Ogre let out a roar and within seconds the Enfield appeared at the edge of the woods. "Tell the others to hide." His speech slower than normal as if he was tapping into something more primal in his nature. The fox-like creature yipped his understanding and then ran into the woods. The big man ran towards the shop and Lauren knew what he would return with, in seconds he was running back with two huge sledge hammers in his hand.

Touching the ground Lauren shot a warning into the Earth and was jolted with massive power that left the taste of concern in her mouth. Her green eyes sparkled with the energy she had been given. "We have seen them in the air but there are more coming by land from the canyon." The nature fae rolled her shoulders as she felt her skin begin to crawl. Lauren could feel the earth being scrapped by hundreds of thousands of legs, the mass destroying everything in its path. Tiny mouths ripping at the plants. The earth being burned by the acid spit in the approaching attack.

"The master gatherer is an insect shifter simply called Wasp." There was hate in the woman's voice now. "Wasp travels with a Swarm Demon, he has no name but brings with him the insect hordes and an old pryofae named Orson, one of my father's favorite tools of violence," There was a pause. "They leave total destruction in their wake." The hag dropped her head down. "I am so sorry to have put you in this danger."

Lauren's mind flashed on the last insect shifter she had encountered, a spider shifter on the fae council. She tasted the bile in her mouth as she fought down the fear. All at once she longed for Bo and then relished the fact that she was trapped almost a thousand miles away. Safe from harm but not worry. Lauren wondered when the last time she told Bo she loved her. Her champion would know how deeply she cared, Lauren had to believe that as the buzz of the enemy's approach began to vibrate the ground.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

Bo's blue chi sword had cut a huge hole in the wall in a matter of seconds. The only thing on the other side was the walkway to the door outside. She cried out in anger and her eyes flashed as she turned around. The rolling double voice filled the air, "Get me to the farm now. I need to get to Lauren." Turning she saw the fear in the others and struggled to get a hold of herself before she thrashed out in anger and hurt someone. The rage she had released on the wall had been terrifying to the room of friends who knew if she directed that fury at anyone of them, they would be dead.

Trick and the others were finally on their feet, "Bo what happened?" yelled Kenzi as she ran to the now useless door. Shut it and opened it over and over, "Are they okay? What would make Hilde scream like that? What was that sound?" The druid was giving voice to all the questions everyone wanted to ask.

"Hilde's aura was gone, it was like she lost herself. She is the one that closed the portal as a form of protection for us. Hilde told me she was sorry. Trick I need to get to Lauren now." What little control she had was starting to slip. "Get me to the Earth Folder now."

In less than ten minutes Bo and the rest of the group was standing in the office of Peggy the only sanctioned Earth Folder in the region. Tayyalard Travel Agency looked very much the same as when Bo had made her first visit. The red lights of a small box in the back illuminated to show the number twenty-six. It passed through Bo's mind that she had been number twenty-three on her last visit. Pulling the tab and waiting Peggy quickly switched the sign and then call for number twenty-seven.

"I need to go here now." Bo handed the address to the fae behind the counter and then held her hand out for the pen to sign the document she knew was coming. The succubus knew better than to try to rush this, Peggy was very precise with her work. So it surprised her when the Earth Folder stepped back with an angry look on her face.

"Is this a joke?" the Indian woman asked not looking one bit amused.

Bo felt her energy start to rise and knew her eyes were about to pop bright blue. If she scared this woman who knew where the succubus might find herself. "There is no joke. I need to go to this address right now."

"As far as my abilities can read this location does not exist." Peggy said in confusion seeing that it was not a joke being played on her. The agitated state of the waiting room full of people conveyed that much.

Kenzi came forward fast, "How about close, can you get close to this address."

The Earth Folder pulled up a map on her computer and studied it. Kenzi was rubbing Bo's back to keep her calm. Peggy stood and smiled. "I am afraid that the closest I can get you is … here." The Earth Folder looked relieved that it was not a problem from her side. "It is not the place but the person or…" she motioned to the whole group, "or persons wishing to travel. You have been blocked by a curse or spell of some sort. You will have to make arrangements to take human transportation. Don't worry it is not you but all fae. Someone has stopped travel into or out of the area by mystical means. A powerful someone at that."

"What?" yelled Bo and Kenzi together as Dyson, Trick and the rest mumbled their disappointment. Peggy ignored the group and then flipped the number on the sign, number twenty-seven's business had been concluded.

Bo let out a low growl and Tamsin and Dyson had the smarts to grab her and get her outside before she turned Peggy into a bloody puddle as the reality set in that Lauren was alone and most likely fighting for her life. Kenzi grabbed the next number and held it out as Peggy smiled and called for number twenty-eight.

"Hello and how can I help you today?" Peggy asked as she smiled at the druid. Kenzi knew it was up to her to make arrangements for a long flight back to the farm. She stopped herself when she imagined what they might find.

"We need to charter a flight." Said Kenzi determined to get back to her home or what was left of it.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

Shifting to her feline form, Lauren bolted forward and swerved sharply as she felt a blast of Hilde's power just miss her. "Daughter NO!" yelled the hag. Lauren knew that Hilde would try to take her out of the fight and she wasn't going to let that happen. Pouring the energy into her run as she released a primal scream to warn the invaders she was on her way and giving them fair warning to get out of her territory. There was thundering steps coming behind her and Bruce was on the attack as well. Hilde followed without a sound but she moved with graceful strength and a look of great sadness on her face.

It had been foolish to try to stop Lauren or Bruce. They trained regularly and they were both strong enough that if the hag wanted to take them down she might have to hurt them. If they had been closer to the door she would have shoved them through but the hag had not been in control and if she had used her power to move them they more than likely would have been slammed into the far wall of the shack and injured or killed by her hand. As Hilde moved behind them she thanked them quietly for their love for her. She placed a hand on her stomach and tried to convey the love she had for him. The new one would be a boy if he could survive.

"I feel them everywhere," yelled Bruce, "But I can't see them." A wriggling mass of insects swarmed around the Ogre as he roared his anger at the stinging attack that had arisen from nowhere. Swinging wildly he bolted away and the insects followed.

"You should learn to look harder, Underfae." The voice had a tremor that ran through it that put your teeth on edge. Like when an insect flies too close to your ear and you unconsciously jerk away. Crashing down to earth, the tall lanky fae folded her wings behind herself. The insect shifter had yellow and black markings striping her body, wide shoulders to a tiny waist which lead to powerful hips and thighs. Her hair was jet black and her pale amber eyes were too big on her face. Off her overly developed forearms there were two long black spikes.

"Sorrow, it is time for you and the mixed blood child you carry to die." Flying forward with the stinger like blades extended the Wasp, as there really could be no other name for the creature, made her first strike. At the same time Hilde was swarmed by a mass of flying insects that left her unable to defend herself as they blocked all of her senses. Lauren was there instantly and knocked Wasp off course. She slashed with her claws and drew first blood as she raked the face of the shifter. Shrieking in frustration and pain, Wasp screamed, "Mutant filth you dare touch me." The insect shifter beat her wings violently and blasted forward dragging Lauren in her grip and smashing her into a tree.

The doctor was dazed but knew that she could not stop moving. Shifting fast to nature fae Lauren touched the tree and two thick branches burst from the rough surface and slammed into Wasp. They then exploded with hundreds of tiny offshoots that entangled the insect and punctured the tissue of the large wings. With a scream of pain and shock the shifter twisted violently and took to the sky to escape the trap the nature fae had unleashed. Hilde, within the swarm, took her hand and waved it in the air. The atmosphere crackled and in a flash the swarm of flying insects that had descended on her turned to dust and fell to the ground.

With a quick pull of energy from her land, Lauren shifted back to her feline form rolled and felt the blast of heat that seared tree she had just been resting against. Orson the pryofae had just blasted the area. He came in fast from the side, preparing for the worst, the feline shifter sprang to her feet. Lauren then felt the Earth shake and saw the red of Hilde's eyes as they blazed, "You will not touch my family." The pulse of energy crashed into the pryofae. Orson tumbled to the side causing his blast of flame to go wide.

Lauren kicked out hard connecting with the pryofae, dragging sharp short claws across his steaming body keeping him on the ground as she ran by fast. Orson was rolling to try to get to his feet when Hilde opened a fissure in the ground. His body fell into the crack in the earth and then the hag slammed it closed. There was a blast of heat as the fae attempted to melt and burn an escape from his tomb but Hilde shook the earth violently causing more soil to fill any escape route with new material. The ground sagged with an orange glow but it did not reopen to release the attacker.

The massive beats of the insect shifter's wings sounded, the sonic disturbance so massive the direction of the attack was camouflaged. Wasp made a crashing attack from straight above their position. The hag screamed as she was driven to the ground with the rapid attack. Lauren was there blocking the stabbing motion of the spike like stinger that swung towards Hilde's midsection. She snarled and bit hard into the shoulder of the yellow and black being then scratched violently at the attacker.

Once again Wasp took to the air in retreat whirling around fast to spread her wings. The steel like edge of the extensions smashed into Hilde hard and the hag went down with a thud. Holding on by embedding one claw in the meat of her enemy, the feline shifter continued to destroy any tissue she could get her teeth or second claw into. Looking back for an instant she thought she saw the hag move. Then there was no time focus on anything else but the body she was attacking.

Spinning hard in the air, the Wasp flew low and Lauren felt the flesh of her back ripped and torn as the tops of the trees raked her body as she clung to the flying fae. The cat did as much damage as possible but her grip was slipping. As if sensing the weakness the Wasp made a sharp turn which shook the claws loose and Lauren fell off and plummeted towards Earth.

Switching to Nature fae as she fell. Lauren pushed out hard with her energy and felt branches grow to ease and slow her fall. Still hitting the ground hard Lauren was momentarily too stunned move. There was a moaning roar of pain and it touched something so deep in the doctor she pulled herself up fast and bit back the wave of pain that came with the motion. Lauren called for help from the land again and it answered.

Switching back to the big cat, Lauren bounded towards the sound. As she crested a small hill, the doctor winced at what appeared before her. Bruce was fighting the Swarm Demon. The thunder of clicking and ticking mandibles and exoskeletons was unnerving. The Demon was in humanoid form but made of nothing but insects. As Lauren approached she saw that the Ogre's skin was raw and oozing with bites and stings. His eyes were almost swollen shut and he had white foam coming from his mouth as he struggled to breathe.

Bruce swung the huge metal hammers in his hands hard and the Demon was forced to separate and move away from the blows only to reform again and drive forward in attack. Surging at Bruce the Demon would cover portions of the ogre's body with insects and they would attack with stings, bites and acid spray. Bruce would drop and roll across the ground to dislodge the clinging insects but the damage would be left. Lauren could see that Bruce was all but defeated. He was simply fighting to stay alive.

Looking around desperately for something to work with Lauren realized she was near the dead spot on the new property. There were at least things in the area she could use. Mustering her all her strength the doctor enacted her plan.

Lauren switched to her succubus mode and pulled on the demon's energy. Feeling the attack it fell to the ground and giving her nothing solid to focus on. There was a screeching wail from the demon and a wave of insects seemed to appear from nowhere as if they had just been waiting to be called. The attack of the demon was redirected and focused solely on Lauren. Shifting to feline she turned and started to run for her life.

Springing away from the rolling mass of life behind her, Lauren tried to vary her path. It did not work as the flow of insects would split to cover the new route. She was shocked to hear the moaning roar of Bruce as he stumbled to follow her trying to continue the fight. The doctor wanted to tell him to find Hilde but he was going on instinct now and knew she needed help.

Seeing the toppled tree with the barrel in it's clutches she angled towards it. Running by she held out her claws and ripped at the rusted metal side. She forced herself to curve around and had to run through the mass of insects. Crying out in pain, even her speed in her shifter form could not get her past the bites and stings of the hoard. This time she swiped at the barrels that Hilde had exposed. The insects were on her and she desperately pawed at the vile containers opening three of the four.

She let out a ragged cry as the mass of tiny bodies began their attack. Fighting them off she was now ankle deep in the mass and they were still coming. The Demon was reforming to a fighting form, the screeching sound was beginning to increase as he called his minions closer.

There was a crunching sound as Bruce made it too Lauren's side. He roughly pushed the feline fae aside and grabbed a barrel from the ground and pulled up. Lauren fighting for breath with the amount of venom the creatures had injected her with used her claws to tear open the sides. The black smelly contents of the barrel ran free. As expected the insects fled from the noxious mixture. The two fae worked together to open the barrels and get the oil running on the ground.

When Bruce had heaved the third barrel from the ground he screamed. Throwing it down hard it broke open and covered the insects nearest to him with the black sludge. He lost it then and staggered away, finally falling to the ground. Lauren was frantic as she watched a path of the insects break away and start to cover his body. With a last rip at the metal of a barrel she dove into the river of stinging creatures and found first one and then the other of Bruce's hammers. She held one and then tossed the other into the edge of the black oil. Fighting through the pain that she was experiencing, she stuck the hammers at an angle using the speed her feline form lent her to create a spark as the metal met. The area burst into flame.

Lauren felt the burn as she made her way from the fire. She looked at her burning paws and scrapped them onto the insects which recoiled as the flames were smothered. Moving to Bruce's body she rolled him and brushed frantically at the black swarm on his body. The fire close but not spreading in her direct blazed. Lauren, detached from her own pain, watched as the flames raced from the oil to the mass of insects finally hitting the frame of the Demon as he tried to escape creating a moving torch. As the Demon became engulfed in flames the hold it had on the insects it called vanished and the swarm turned on itself as it tried to escape the flames and each other.

Shifting with the little energy she had left, her injuries had pulled most of her strength, Lauren used her succubus form to push chi into Bruce's still body. There was no longer a threat to his body from more stings but his system was going into shock from the massive damage he had taken. His ogre nature was the only thing that had kept him alive this long.

There was a crashing sound and Lauren watched as Wasp shot through the air and then landed hard on the ground. Hilde was not far behind. The hag's eyes were like lasers as she moved forward, blood dripping from her forehead to create a truly frightening appearance. The ancient fae appeared to be favoring her left side. Lauren looked up from her place near Bruce to see that when Wasp stood the wings had been ripped from her back. Hilde shot energy forward and the insect's body slammed to the ground. Peeling strips of soil up the hag rolled the earth and caught the shifter in a coil of land. Hilde jolted the earth and the coil jumped and then slammed to the ground again and again. The hag then rolled the earth again until the mass crushed the fae in it's grasp. Releasing her hold on the land it lost it's shape and then domed on top of the insect shifter's body in a heavy heap.

Turning to find her family, the hag moved forward as fast as she could. With a wave of her arm she killed the flames of the fire as she approached. A smile had just touched her lips when there was a blast from a horn in the distance.

The sound that had signaled the start of all this rang through the sky. Hilde spun around and paled at the sight of three riders approaching on horses. The Gatherers were not the only ones sent for her. She felt her blood turn to ice. The riders were on steeds with eyes red as her own. She dropped her head and then looked at Lauren, who was still clutching Bruce. "I am sorry daughter." Lauren knew what the hag was going to do. She would not let her. Watching as Hilde pulled her energy to one massive spell. Lauren stood shaking with the effort.

"No little mother," she said.

"I will protect you both." Said Hilde more in Lauren's mind than out loud.

The horn sounded again and Lauren could see the men on horseback were closer now. Lauren still in her succubus form did not shift again. She saw the lead man raise a bow in their direction. Sensing the change in energy Lauren turned to see Hilde's shoot a beam of energy at her. Lauren focused as she had never before and caught the energy in one hand and then redirected it with the other directly back at the hag.

Hilde let out a surprised shout as the massive energy beam shot around her body. Hammering at the glow that was encasing her, the powerful fae knew it was useless as the protection became too much for even her to touch. The arrow that had been fired at Hilde touched the spell and then burst into flames. Falling as harmless ash to the ground.

Lauren sagged back in relief but did not fall to the ground. Instead she stood over Bruce's body and watched his labored attempts to breathe. The thunder of the hooves stopped and the men jumped from their mounts to surround the hag. Hilde snarled at the trio from within her armored cage. One of the men pushed forward and reached to grab at the hag. Falling backwards with a scream as the appendage he reached with was now gone, the man fell to the ground in anguish.

"You are an idiot, this is the Sorrow of Abelard the Grand. Did you think she would be taken so easily? The bounty on her child has made the best of us stupid." With that he kicked the maimed man into the energy cage again and this time it severed his head and he fell to the ground in two pieces.

"Hildegard the Sorrow, I see the rumors of your reappearance are true." He breathed deeply, "This new realm of yours is as always so unrealistic. To build something like this in the middle of the human world is just like you." Nodding towards Lauren and Bruce the third man finally dismounted and then walked towards the unprotected fae. With all her might Lauren focused and then switched to her nature fae form. The man approaching her faltered and then continued.

Touching the earth there was little to gain, they were by the dead spot and there was little energy for the Earth to offer. Lauren pulled on what was there. She reached into the earth to find what remained of the oak tree underground. She pulled on it hard and fast, roots snaking just under the surface closed around Bruce in a protective shield. Lauren fell to a knee with the effort. The Ogre had used his last stores of energy to help her, the least she could do was return the favor. With only the energy to stand up left, Lauren watched the man reach out for her.

She felt a vise like grip on her arm, but it did not squeeze to pain just held her firmly. The touch was cool like stone. She saw the man was covered in scales of rock of all types. He looked unhappy, almost apologetic with his expression. Dragging Lauren towards the cage, the doctor figured she knew how she was going to die.

The man walking around the cage turned with a questioning look. The stoneling said, "She protected the Ogre. We can waste time chopping the wood casing open or we can move on. Wasp and her people looked to have done him in anyway."

"Wasp, Orson and their creepy little friend looks to have been done in as well." The first man smirked as he took in the destruction around him. "They did the dirty work for us but others will be here soon with our same idea. Kill the mutant filth, throw her into the Sorrow's cage. Let the hag's magic do its worst." Said the man dismissively. Taking Lauren the first man pushed her into the glow that surrounded Hilde. Nothing happened, he tried again, still nothing. Narrowing his eyes he looked at the hag who had said nothing and strangely enough had done nothing.

"Oh Sorrow you meant this cage to protect her didn't you." His eyes danced with joy. "That was the arc of energy we watched, she sent it back to you. This cage is just as much a trap for you as it is a trap for us. Father will love this. He can keep you as his little pet and you can do nothing to stop it short of killing yourself in an escape attempt. When your child comes to term it will be killed by the magic of the cage as a threat. This is truly a priceless moment. The man will triple my money for this."

Lauren whimpered at what she had heard. The first man turned on her with a grin. "You can pass through the cage unharmed. It recognizes you." He saw the tears on Lauren's face and gently wiped them away. "You care for our hag. How is that possible?" he said in disgust.

Hilde uttered her first words, "Brother don't." The fear in her body had her overwhelmed. The hag had pushed all but the smallest amount of her magic into the protection spell and was now trapped inside it. The last wisps of her energy had been used to surround the child she carried. He was safe as long as she was alive.

"Do not call me brother, hag. My sister died long ago when she turned against our father." He turned his attention to Lauren. "We need to fix this threat but killing you outright would be too generous. I have a much better idea."

He took his glove off and told the stoneling to hold Lauren. "I will not. She does not deserve this." said the scaled man as he looked at the bare hand of his companion. "It is a grievous crime. I will not take part in such an act." With a nod he walked towards his horse. "I will create a set of rails for this cage." Turning with a look of disgusted he said, "Kill the woman or let her go. We have our prize and that is enough. My debt to you runs only so far Roldan."

"Fine, fine, Hyde, but she is not truly fae so no laws are being broken here." Said Roldan the Cruel, son Abelard the Grand, "Make the rails, I take full responsibility for my actions." With that he drew a finger down the side of Lauren's cheek and then with an eager grin he ripped the fae from her body as he had done to his sister so many years ago.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Lost Girl belongs to Showcase or SYFY and I am only playing in their universe.

**A/N: Okay maybe I should have given you a little warning on the last chapter. Nahh. Thank you so much for the response to the story, all the reads, favs and follows. Huge thanks for the reviews. Love reading your thoughts on what is happening. Lots of questions as to the health of our girls and their friends, hope to answer those in this chapter and the next. **

Alone at the front of the plane, Bo sat looking out the window while the Dyson and Kenzi talked quietly several seats back. The druid had worked her magic and between Peggy the travel agent and herself they were on a plane in less than an hour. There were only three of them on the flight. Hale stayed to keep the Dahl open, not so much for the bar but for the safe harbor it offered. Trick and Vex each had gone to their respective halls of power to wait to learn what exactly had attacked one of the most powerful fae either one of them had ever met. Tamsin had been torn wanting to travel back to the farm with the others but choosing to stay and wait at the shack.

Looking at the evening sky as it shot by with the speed of the plane, the succubus was running scenarios in her mind. Once again she had been only a few feet away from Lauren when she was taken from her. The first time it had been by a spell cast by the Wanderer that had placed Lauren in the clutches of a fae council bent on her destruction. This time she had been cut off from her lover by a friend. A friend that on her own should provide Lauren more safety than Bo ever could but the succubus knew that this was not the case. Hilde had told Bo she had to stay alive and that meant not being there during the attack. It meant that the hag felt she might not survive and in all likelihood that was a death sentence for Lauren and Bruce.

"We are approaching Mid-County airport." A metallically tinged voice sounded through the small craft. The plane was no more than a puddle jumper, but it had done the job and had it's small group of passengers at their destination in the timeframe promised. The voice continued, "They have a loaner truck waiting for you on the run way." There was no such thing as a rental car at the small rural airport.

Dyson and Kenzi looked to Bo who hadn't moved. "Bo Bo," said Kenzi cautiously stepping up and placing a hand on her best friend's shoulder. "Did you hear that?" The succubus had still not reacted to the announcement and the others were concerned that she had missed it, lost in her thoughts. Without a word Bo reached back and placed a soft hand on Kenzi's. Her touch burned with energy and the druid fought not to pull back. It was confirmation that the succubus had missed nothing and how hard she was fighting not to lose control.

The wheels of the craft touched down and as soon as the door was open everyone was on the move. A quick word of thanks to the pilot and the three jumped into the truck. Kenzi drove because the others would be departing fast if something came up. Again there was only silence from Bo as she looked forward with no expression. It was a fifteen minute ride following the speed limit to the edge of the farm. Kenzi made it in eight, pulling over at the property line, Dyson jumped out and immediately changed to his full wolf form. He dropped his nose to the ground and then let out a deep growl as he bounded off into the darkness.

They watched as he ran, Bo said quietly, "Get me to the farm Kenz, fast as you can." The druid did not need to be asked twice. Even in the darkness they could see devastation in the fields. The smell of smoke and something else so pungent it made Kenzi's eyes water as it lingered in the air. They rounded the drive and moved through the small woods to approach the house by the main road. Bo noticed that there were sections of trees that had been snapped in two, while others lay on their sides ripped from the Earth.

They stopped in front of what was left of the barn. It had been destroyed on one end and the older wooden planks lay in a tangled mess, burying whatever or whoever was inside. The snarl started deep in Bo's chest. It was worse than she imagined. The house was standing but the door was off the hinges and several of the windows had been broken out. Kenzi let out a cry and bolted from the truck as soon as it had rolled to a stop. Bo followed more slowly, with each step she took the blue chi energy she held within her began to encase her body. The long chi swords flared at the ready as they extended from her arms.

"Lauren! Hilde! Bruce!" Kenzi was yelling as she tore through the wreckage of the farm house. Someone or something had tossed the place. Furniture and the rest of their belongings lay broken and scattered. Flying back down the stairs, Kenzi's look caught between shock and fury, she shouted at the succubus's still form standing just inside the doorway, "There is no one here. God Bo where are they? They can't be…" the little druid could not bring herself to finish the statement. Bo cast out through the house for any signs of chi, there was none.

The sound of the horn that had been haunting the succubus's thoughts suddenly trumpeted through the night air. On the ends of the last note was Dyson's howl, he was on the move. "Can you protect yourself?" Bo's two toned voice asked Kenzi. The girl reached down and grabbed a long piece of wood that used to be part of the coffee table. She nodded but there was fear in her eyes. Bo was caught on whether to leave, emotions a mess already having so many she loved missing. There was a soft yip from outside and the succubus turned to see the Enfield on fast approach. He jumped the steps and shook himself. Nudging his way inside, the foxlike creature stood beside the druid, it was a position of protection. "Thank you." Bo said to her furry friend and then, "Be careful." to Kenzi. Turning she ran to find the battle and those responsible for the likely death of her family.

Bo used the path that Lauren had taken her on only the night before and pushed chi to her limbs as she bounded through the woods. Allowing the swords to dissipate, the glowing staff appeared in their place and she used it vault over any obstacles too big for her to jump. She had just cleared the woods and was moving through a field when she caught sight of Dyson moving towards her fast. They angled and met as they plowed forward.

Breaking into a burnt out area beyond the fields, they looked across the expanse and saw three black horses charging out of the small canyon area. The smell of sulfur hit their noses and it was clear that they would be facing some type demon fae.

Within two strides Dyson had shifted to his manwolf form and was running next to Bo. "Ideas?" he said, his enlarged canines biting off the words as he spoke. With a sniff the wolf grimaced, "Two demon fae, Babaus by the smell. Their stench is masking what is traveling with them."

Indexing the long list of fae encounters she'd had, Bo remembered that the Babaus were demon assassins, humanoid creatures covered in tight leathery skin. Like redcaps that would flow with blood at the thought of battle, these creatures would be secrete a protective slime that burned like acid to the touch. Their only weapons were their long sharp claws. They preferred to work in teams and finish fights fast and dirty.

"Any idea what the Babaus are following into battle?" Bo yelled as she dodged a stump. A yodeling bellow answered that question. "Dwarf." The succubus and the wolf said at the same time. Watching the enemies approach the succubus and wolf could start to make out the telltale signs of the reclusive fae that rode in the lead. Powerful arms and legs sprouted from a well-muscled torso. While being short in stature dwarfs made up for any disadvantage that might cause with brains and bravery, their strength was the stuff of legend.

Bo cursed herself, dwarfs loved rocky areas. They worked stone to their will, there were some gifted enough among their species that could move between rocky areas as an Earth Folder would do. A dwarf could have established a pathway into the farm's little canyon and gone unnoticed for years.

"You take the dwarf down. Try to keep him alive if you can. I will kill the others." ordered Bo coldly. The dwarf was a strange fae to meet in battle. They were warriors but only when something of theirs was threatened. Bo wanted an explanation from him. There was really no choice but to kill the Babaus, they would never retreat from a fight. Nodding his agreement Dyson split away from Bo and they moved to meet their assigned foe.

Dyson shifted to his full wolf form and ran at the lead horse. The heavy set dwarf reached to the scabbard hanging from the side of saddle and pulled out a large club. Swinging the weapon above his head, he yelled out with the yodeling bellow. Dyson leapt as the dwarf swung down hard. In mid-air Dyson shifted to man-wolf and grabbed the club and arm that held it. Holding tight Dyson allowed his body to go with his momentum and felt his enemy lose his balance as his grip twisted the rider at an odd angle. With a startled yell the dwarf was pulled from his mount and crashed to the ground.

Without his weapon the dwarf pushed himself off the ground clenching his massive fists and looking a little ill at ease as Dyson snapping the club the fae had wielded over his knee and then bared his canines and growled deeply. "Easy there wolf, I've no fight with you and have no want to continue this further. Twas not my idea to be here but I was under orders to accompany those Babaus through the rocks. I got them here and have been true to my word. I am finished with this business."

"If my friend does not survive the Babaus attack you will be accompanying her to the afterlife, Dwarf." Said Dyson his voice laced with the feral tones of the wolf. The men turned to watch the fight and the shorter man let out a breath of relief as he saw the wolf's threat would not be fulfilled.

Bo needed something to vent her anger on. The Babaus would make excellent targets for her wrath. Watching the demon fae as they vaulted from their horses. Bo laughed quietly as the animals bolted away glad to be rid of the duo. "Where is the hag and babe?" Hissed the larger of the Babaus. "We will not be kept out of the chase. We serve the master well and earned our chance at the bounty. Give her to us, woman."

There were some answers in the demon's words but with Lauren being missing, words would not be enough. Bo's two toned voice sounded eerily calm, "The hag is gone. Do you know where she is?"

Moaning loudly, the second Babaus cursed and hissed in disgust. Bo watched as his slimy skin oozed with his dismay. "Brother, one of the other teams had captured her we must continue the hunt. Catch up to them and take her for our own." He motioned towards a retreat route hopping in that direction with his impatience. "They are nothing to us. We should leave them."

"We have time. The master sent us last because he knows we are unstoppable. We also clean up the mess others leave behind." He looked a Bo as if she was one of those unattended to problems. "Let the others carry our burden for a while. I yearn for a kill to hone my skills." The large fae flashed black blades on the ends of his fingers. What was the threat of this little woman, by the smell of her a succubus no less, nothing more than a sex fae by all rights.

The succubus in Bo flared at the threat and her eyes flashed. She had held her power in, part of the management techniques she had been working on. Past the point of hiding, she smiled and the chi flowed. "I am no one's prey." The danger in her voice seared the night. The Babaus separated so she had one on either side. They would rush her had once and they came at her fast. The blazing chi blades appeared off her hands in moments as the chi armor flowed around her.

Lowering her shoulder she ducked the grab at her head, swinging quickly around she knocked the demon to the side. The blow to her hip she was unable to dodge so she fell. The acid slime smeared her armor and she felt the increased demand on her power to keep her safe, blocking the burn of the sticky ooze. Pulling her chi sword back she freed her hands and shoved the fae off hard. He lifted in to the air about two feet. Recalling her blade quickly she caught the demon on the way down, the blue blade sticking through his chest and out his back.

Squealing and hissing the demon shuttered as he lashed out with sharp claws that scraped off the chi energy that surrounded the succubus. He faded as the blade drank in the last of his chi and a lacing line of power decorated the hilt of the sword as he died. Bo would have examined it more closely but the second Babaus was on her. Stomping down to smash her face, Bo rolled and kicked out to block the attack.

The gaunt shape dove at her but Bo was too quick. Swinging her legs around quickly knocking her attacker to the ground. Allowing her motion to continue she rotated around and was able to get her feet under her. Seeing that his plan was failing the demon made a break for it. Crawling as fast as he could he regained his footing and then on long legs began to sprint towards the dark shadows of the canyon.

Bo, expecting the move called on his chi, the demon's chest bowed forward and then he fell to his knees as the flow of his live force left him in a strong blue stream. This woman was more powerful than he had ever imagined. From his knees he swung those long vicious claws towards his attacker but it was no use as he was fading quickly. The succubus approached and knocked a feeble claw strike away. Stopping her assault on his chi, she lowered herself to look into the black orbs that were the demon's eyes, "No one hunts my friends." Crossing her arms she called her blades and then pulled her arms open and sliced off his head as she moved the blades through his leathery neck. Placing her blade on the body, the chi that was left was absorbed and the history of the kill etched on the blade.

"Bo," yelled Dyson and she turned. Seeing that the dwarf was sitting next to the wolf and neither looked to be in any distress. She walked towards them trying to process what she had learned, the succubus did not drop her armor and her blades were glowing bright and dangerous by her side. "He is an innocent Bo. He is not a threat." Dyson called as he didn't detect any reduction in her power as she approached.

The blue in Bo's eyes pulsed and Dyson pushed the nervous dwarf behind him with a muttered warning not to do anything stupid. "Where is Lauren?" She said with ice in her voice, there was only silence in their reply. "I ask again. Where is Lauren?" this time she yelled and the double tone of her succubus power tickled at both men's chi. If there was not an answer soon she would drain each of them and move to the next victim till someone told her something she wanted to hear.

Swallowing hard, Bryan the dwarf, peeked out behind Dyson. "We were told only to retrieve or kill the hag. All others were to be dealt with as the teams saw fit. Whoever has the hag does not have this Lauren. You ask for truth, this is what I know." He stammered and then ducked back to protect himself.

"Try to sense her chi, Bo. The smell of those demon fae has blocked my nose." Said Dyson trying to give the succubus something constructive to do. She narrowed her eyes as if deciding what her next step would be but then closed her eyes and reached out for any sign of chi. Eyes flying open Bo gasped and took off running.

"Keep up Dwarf, she finds you alone she will kill you." Said Dyson as he pounded off after her. Only just keeping sight of Bo, the two man came over a small rise and saw the succubus vault over a fallen tree and rush to what looked like a mess of large tree roots and branches. There was a muted scream and then the staff the succubus's hand switched to an ax and she began to slam into the wood at incredible speeds.

"Step back, missy," yelled the dwarf when the men caught up. Bryan ran around Dyson and bumped Bo out of the way. The succubus flared and she turned ready to rip the chi from whoever had interrupted her. The wolf stepped between the two and held up his hands in a plea to stop. Bo was only able to hold on because a horrible crack sounded and the succubus and wolf turned towards the dwarf. He had located a seam in the wooden case, wrapped his beefy hands around each side and with a mighty grunt he had pulled the material apart.

"Gods, what happened to him?" Winced Dyson as he rushed to Bruce's side. "Bo is his alive?" The body was discolored and swollen. The ogre was still, deathly still, and the wolf feared the worse for his friend.

Bo had tears running down her face but she shook her head, "I feel his chi, but it is low and slowly fading. We need to get to Kenzi fast. Grab him and let's pull him out.

"Better idea, my lady." Said Bryan and the dwarf let out long whistle. In seconds there was the sound of thundering hooves. The three horses came on the run, Bo had not noticed how large they were before. Grabbing ropes from two of the saddles the dwarf tied off the wooden case to each horse and then jumped up on the one to the left. "Please," he said and motioned to Bo to mount the second. She did with a quick boost from Dyson.

"Horses are not fond of wolves, I will run and alert Kenzi." In a flash the full wolf form of Dyson was on the run towards the house.

"Hold on to the mane, my lady." Said the dwarf seeing the succubus's unease on the large beast.

Turning to look at the man, "Bo, call me Bo. We head that way. If I fall off just keep going until you see a wreck of a farm house."

"Tis done, my lady," said the dwarf and he put gentle heals to his mount and the powerful beast stepped forward dragging the wooden case behind. Bo's horse instantly equalizing the load while the third horse moved to follow behind. Once the task was familiar to the horses they began to move out, first to a canter and then to a run. The wooden case moved behind them and Bo could only hope that they were not hurting the ogre more and that he could not feel the effects of the rough trip. The succubus did not dare tell the dwarf to slow up. She could fill the chi that was seeping from Bruce and there was not much time left.

The Enfield yipped and Kenzi came to alert as she stopped her clean up attempts and grabbed for her weapon again. The yip from the Enfield was an indication that whoever was approaching was known to him. Dyson's wolf broke through the edge of the woods. Kenzi felt the clamp on her heart loosen. He switched to human in a heartbeat, "There was some trouble but we are both okay. We found Bruce and he is in really bad shape. His body is swollen and discolored. If I had to guess I would say he was attacked with some type of poison or toxin." Looking back at the destroyed kitchen he winced, "Do you have anything to work with?" he asked fearing that there was nothing left for Kenzi to work her druid skills on.

"We have the cellar. The door is still intact so I don't think they looked down there." said Kenzi. "Start the fire pit for me please and I will get some water going. The pipes are working and water is running." They split to complete their duties. The druid had figured there would be injuries and had made use of her time by clearing paths, getting beds back in order and finding rags and towels to use. Kenzi also had Lauren's medical kit, it had been tossed around but had not been destroyed.

Handing Dyson a huge pot of water to put on the fire, Kenzi ran to the side of the house. The mound of dirt and ratty grass looked like nothing much but Kenzi grabbed at what looked like a broken shovel handle and turned it to a quarter of a turn. The top of the cellar pop up about two inches allowing Kenzi to wedge her fingers in and pulled open the hatch. Carefully she lowered herself down into Hilde's stash.

Pulling on the little string to the side, the light flickered on and the basement size room lit up to reveal shelves upon shelves of jars and dried plants. Holding her hands out, Kenzi thought of her need and then followed her instincts as she grabbed for ingredients.

Hands full of jars, Kenzi was about out the door when she stopped quickly. On the workbench by the door was a large jug labeled, Kenzi's Cure-all. It was placed as if it was something important and Kenzi had to bite her lip not to start crying at the loss of her friend and mentor. With her last two fingers she grabbed the jug and moved outside

Coming around the side of the house, Kenzi saw the approaching horses. Any other time the sight of Bo on a horse might have brought any number of comments from the druid but now was not the time. "Bring him close." ordered Kenzi and as she saw her good friend she almost fell to the ground in shock.

"He needs you Kenz, do what you can." Said Bo as she had jumped off the horse fast, happy to be off the animal and ran to the druid's side.

Getting some oxygen back in her body, Kenzi held out the jug. "Get a mug of this in him if you can. This is going to sound really weird but I need a bunch of earth dug up."

"I'm on it little one." said the dwarf as he gracefully dismounted, "I'm Bryan, where do I dig?" Kenzi pointed to a spot. The shorter man smiled and then ran towards the barn to try to find a tool to complete the task.

"Do I want to know who he is right now?" asked Kenzi. Both Dyson and Bo shook heads no. "Dyson we need to make a mud bath and I need to get these mixed in with the dirt. We will need lots of water." The wolf nodded and moved off to solve the problem and Bryan came back he had located a shovel in the mess of the barn and began to dig.

"What can I do?" ask Bo looking a bit lost. Kenzi was about to say something when the sound of a phone ringing broke through the night. The women shared a look and Bo ran inside to grab the farm phone. They never used the thing as the friends and family depended on their cells but it still worked and now was on the fourth ring. "Hello," Bo said quickly.

"Oh hello, didn't think anyone was home again. Ah this is the sheriff's department. Is there a Bo Dennis around?" the woman's voice was friendly but business like.

"I'm Bo," said the succubus.

The shuffling of papers sounded and then the woman continued, "Yes, well you are the emergency contact for a Lauren Lewis. There was incident on the property earlier today. We stopped by the house but no one was home. We have Ms. Lewis in custody." Bo let out a small sob, she couldn't help it. "Oh ma'am it's nothing criminal." The voice over the phone said, "We took her in for her own good. In fact she is not at the station. The boys dropped her off at the emergency room."

"Is she hurt?" Snapped Bo fast.

There was a short silence, "Her life is not in danger, but the doctors can tell you the rest. It looks like she might have had some type of mental breakdown. We need someone to come to the hospital and sign some…"

"I will be there in fifteen minutes." Said Bo and she hung up. As she ran out the door all she said was, "Lauren." Then she was in the truck and gone.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

It was now early morning and the emergency room of the small hospital was empty. The traumas from the evening taken care of or admitted for further care. As Bo approached the desk she was happy to see a no nonsense woman manning the station. "Hi, I'm Bo Dennis. I received a call regarding Lauren Lewis," Bo said and did not miss the touch of sadness that crossed the woman's face.

"I will get the doctor straight away Ms. Dennis. You stay right here." The nurse was on the phone and seconds later, a young man in a lab coat was stepping up to meet her. "Let's talk in here first." The man motioned to a sitting room.

Seeing the impatience in Bo's eyes the man did not mince words, "Some type of attack happened to Ms. Lewis. Her body is full of contusions and various cuts and scrapes. She has burns on her hands and one shoulder. Officers were called to the scene when someone saw smoke coming from the area of property and no one answered the home phone to verify what it was."

"Tell me what you need to tell me. I want to see Lauren." Bo said hoping her voice sounded calm. By the look on the man face she had not succeeded.

"The officers found Ms. Lewis in the middle of a burn out field, she was naked and pawing at the ground. She was speaking all sorts of gibberish and was disoriented. When the officers tried to help her she said that she need to wait for the Earth to talk to her." Bo's eyes went wide, why wasn't Lauren able to call her nature fae?

Mistaking the look on the succubus's face for something else the doctor reassured her, "There were no drugs in her system and she was in no way sexually assaulted." The man paused, "But something did happen to her. We would like to have the county psychiatric ward take a look at her for a few days."

"No," said Bo flatly. "I would like to see her now."

The man pursed his lips, "She is sleeping now so I believe it would be in her best interest if we…" Bo reached out to touch the doctor's arm as her eyes flashed blue. In a few minutes they were moving down the hall to Lauren's room. It would be only a few minute more till a nurse met them with the discharge papers the doctor, on Bo's suggestion, had called for.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

The mud was thick and clammy to the touch. Kenzi had dumped in the ingredients that had called to her into the saturated soil. This was the tough part. Removing as much of the wood that encased Bruce as possible they needed to lower him into the bath. With Bryan on one end and Dyson on the other they heaved the big man up and then into the mud. Slowing they watched as the ogre's body sank into the dark wet mix. A board was placed under his head for support but Kenzi made sure to smear the mud over his face and head. The druid wanted every inch of the man covered in the earthy soup. She sat back on her heals, maybe it was her imagination but she thought Bruce's face looked more relaxed than before.

"How long does he stay in there?" ask Dyson.

Kenzi shrugged, "Until we see some improvement, or until we think of something else to try." She gently patted some more mud on Bruce's ears and then turned to look at the dwarf. "Thank you for your help, Bryan." The fae blushed at the words.

"I don't deserve thanks my lady, I was part of the problem." He said roughly sound thoroughly ashamed of himself.

"It's Kenzi and can you tell us what the hell happened here?" she asked as she sat down near her patient.

"It's not a what but a who behind this." Said the dwarf. His stomach chose that time to rumble. It was a slight bit of humor into the bleak situation. "Can I use some of your fire there to make us some dinner? I will tell you about it as we eat. I am afraid it is a bit of a tale."

"Our supplies have been…" Kenzi started to explain. Bryan held up a hand and then whistled a high and then low pitch, one of the horses trotted over and the fae pulled several pouches out of the saddle bags. Tossing them directly into the fire he moved to cover them in the coals. Kenzi was intrigued as she saw they didn't burn with the contact of the glowing material.

"I expected to be on the road for months not days." He said. "The meat and potatoes will be reheated in about few minutes." The smell of the meal had already begun to waft through the air.

While the others had been talking, Dyson located some chairs that were still okay to sit on and propped them near the fire pit which was close to the mud bath. He also had scrounged around and found something for them to eat on, two plates and a lid, then he dug up some forks and knives from an overturned drawer.

Sitting in silence for several minutes, the dwarf finally said, "I worked for the Grand Lord. He is a first fae and rules a fae realm called the open land. For humans it is what you call the wilderness."

"Grand Lord?" Dyson questioned then he said, "Do you mean Abelard the Grand?"

Sitting up quickly, Kenzi said, "That is Hilde's father. I thought he was dead or something."

The dwarf winced then muttered, "No the fae is not dead but he is certainly something alright. The withered old goat rules the open land with an iron fist. Most modern fae…" he looked at Kenzi not really being able to place what she was, not fae but not human either. She acted like a healer so he just went with that. "Or their companions would not know he exists as he refused to accept the human expansion or modern times in general. Those of us not willing to live with in the cities under an Ash or a Morgan fall under the open lands and therefore under his rule.

"Hilde never said anything about…" Kenzi said and the dwarf got a small smile on his face. Catching on the druid added, "She didn't accept his rule, did she?" The dwarf nodded to let the druid know she was right.

"She is the only fae that could. Hildegard the Sorrow rebels at everything her father does. He punished her and she'd come back stronger each time." The dwarf looked into the flames and sighed, "The Grand Lord and his court established the light fae and dark fae societies we know today. They also started labeling fae as either upper or under fae. As time passed and change occurred we of the old fae variety saw the limits that we had been put under fighting amongst ourselves with these new titles and the Grand Lord was pushed out of power because of his narrow views. Hilde, as you call her, had left in disgust years before hand when we all turned our backs on her ideas. She warned us all about this type of separation. Upper fae, under fae, dark fae, light fae, she wanted no part of it." Said Bryan as he moved forward to fish out the pouches of food from the fire.

"As a species we faltered with all our infighting and humans spread like weeds." Looking at Kenzi quickly he said, "No offence." Dyson had to stifle a laugh as Kenzi fought to be civil. "Humans moved in and took over everything. Having the greater numbers forcing the fae stay to the fringes. The Grand Lord not wanting to take any responsibility for the perceived downfall of the fae, he focused on those that stood against him."

"His daughter would be top of that list." Said Dyson. The venison and wild potatoes were tasty and the group dug in, Dyson praying that Kenzi would not ask what she was eating. "She was off the radar for a long time." Seeing the dwarf's confusion he restated, "Hilde was hidden from her father for some time."

"Yes, but then she appeared a year ago, at the side of a human turned fae no less. The old man couldn't get enough information. The word came to us that she was forming a new realm and that was bad but then the signs came that she was with child." The dwarf speared his last potato and then shook it and the fork that held the morsel at his dining companions. "That pushed the old bugger off his rocker."

"How did he know she was pregnant?" said Kenzi thinking how they all had just found out a day ago.

"The royals used to place spells on their children when they were born to tell the parents of threats to the throne as the children grew. A grandchild would not come with such warnings so they added something to inform the rulers of pregnancy." Said Dyson.

Laughing Kenzi said, "Cut down on the fooling around too." She cut her outburst off at the look the two men exchanged.

"Yes," said the dwarf without a smile, "Unwanted pregnancy is a death sentence to the child and many times the mother. The royals of old hold no value for offspring unless they could be used as members of court or warriors for their campaigns. Being immortal will do that to you. You are the ruler until you're killed or forced out. There is no need for a bloodline if you don't plan to die."

"How did you end up riding with two demon fae?" asked Dyson.

"To make the hunt for his daughter more enjoyable, the Grand Lord placed a bounty on his daughter and her child's head, dead good, prisoner better." Kenzi and Dyson shuddered at that news, "The men of his court jumped at the chance for glory. Needing a fast pathway I was called to create a rock run, canyon to canyon, between our lands." Dyson growled and the dwarf turned his gaze elsewhere.

"I worked the grounds around the castle and stables. In the Grand Lord's eyes I am an upper fae but lower class. As his men formed into teams, two came forward that no one would ride with. He owed a debt to the under fae demons and by allowing their requested to ride for the bounty, his debt was negated. Not wanting to sully any of his court members he called on me as I knew the pathway between our lands. I told him I would but would be set free of his service when my duty was fulfilled."

"You're a free man now?" Kenzi asked.

"I'm an out of work man now." He corrected. "But in a sense free too. I can't go back." The dwarf did not sound particularly upset about that fact.

"Do you have any idea of where Hilde is?" ask Dyson. His sense of smell had returned and he could not detect the hag at all. There were things newly dead on the property but the odor was muted as if they were buried, in the morning he would investigate more. There had been a parade of fae through the area. Again given time he would sort out just what had been here.

"No," said the dwarf. "We were the last group out. The Grand Lord did not want the Babaus to stand a chance of winning. The man sent his best hunters out first." He motioned toward the mud bath and Bruce, "That is the work of one of them, a swarm demon, he was teamed with a pyrofae and an insect shifter call Wasp. If they have …."

"They don't have our friend." said Dyson. "They are all dead on the property." Kenzi swung to look at Dyson, swallowing hard. At the dwarf's description Dyson was able to place the smells he had detected.

"I almost wish they had her." Said Bryan. "The second team out was much less…" the dwarf could not think of a word that would not alarm his new friends. "The leader of that team is the Grand Lord's son and he is much like his father." Both Dyson and Kenzi stared at the man. Hilde never mentioned her family so they would not have known of a brother but if he was anything like their friend he was incredibly powerful. As if reading their minds, Bryan added, "He is not like his sister, he has a single terrible power that he can use on one fae at a time. His father uses his talents as an enforcer and executioner." The faces of the others told him he might have shared too much.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

A cry caught in Bo's throat as the doctor opened the door and led her into Lauren's room. The doctor's body was tethered the bed by padded straps and she looked to be fighting sleep. Lips pulled tight as she moaned and rolled her head slowly. Like Bo had been told there were bruises and evidence of the battle Lauren had been in but the pain that radiated off her lover was palatable. None of that was as shocking as the aura that surrounded Lauren. Gone were the ripples of yellow, green and blue, the muted pale white was all that was left. It screamed human and nothing more.

With a touch to man's face next to her, Bo flexed her succubus powers and said, "You need to go check on that paperwork doc." The doctor nodded dumbly and left the room. The succubus walked and started to release the straps. Immediately legs and arms began to flail around as Lauren fought the monsters of her memories. Bo pulsed Lauren letting some of the love she felt for her transfer and produce a calming effect. There was a wheel chair in the room and Bo used it to move Lauren out of the room. The emergency room doctor was walking back, she motioned for the paperwork and signed the release papers.

"Would it be okay if I called you?" He asked hopefully, eyes slightly unfocused. The nurse at the desk shot him a strange look. Bo did not answer as she moved out the door with Lauren. Placing her gently in the cab of the truck, Bo rolled the wheelchair back to the breeze way and then ran to the driver's side and got in. Pulling the doctor to her, Bo wrapped an arm around Lauren as she drove to the farm.

"I love you Baby. Everything is going to be fine." Bo whispered to Lauren as she kissed the top of her head. With some relief the succubus felt her lover relax and meld to her body with a soft cry of relief.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Lost Girl belongs to Showcase or SYFY and I am only playing in their universe.

**A/N: Okay first of all, I can't say enough about your loyalty to the Lost Girl characters of the New Eyes stories. Your reviews were so touching, you literally had me wanting me to reach through the screen and give you a hug. SO here *hug* - there you go. I can't say more without giving things away, but know I appreciate you letting me know what you think about the story and how things are progressing. It is only chapter four so we have a ways to go. **

The sunlight came through the window like a laser beam. The curtains had been ripped down and the east facing windows were bright with morning light. Lauren opened her eyes and then shut them tightly blocking out the unwelcome intrusion. Her mind immediately began to race, Hilde and Bruce were they okay? What had happened to them? The answers to these questions hit fuzz patches in Lauren's brain as what remained of the sedative she had been given got in the way. Still the doctor forced herself to remember. The memories now came in violent flashes before her closed eyes. They had been attacked. The first three had been killed but then some fae named Roldan and two others had ridden in from the canyon. Did Hilde call him brother? Hilde, oh god she had been taken, the breath caught in Lauren's chest and she had to force herself to relax.

Lauren shook her head and then regretted it. What had Roldan done to her? He had used his power to pull on her fae nature. Was something like that even possible? The scientist in her raced to process that thought and Lauren had to take deep breaths to calm down. There was a fight, as tired as she was she had somehow shifted to her cat and fought back. She had hurt him. There was a savage pride in that thought. Roldan had won but paid a high price. Lauren remembers he was going to kill her for what she had done but then there were sirens and they, there were two of them Lauren recalled, they had left her and taken off with Hilde to who knows where.

The doctor took inventory. She began by moving her toes and fingers, shifting to legs and arms. Her eyes worked as she had detected light, she listened and heard the morning calls of the birds, So far so good she told herself. When the last of her fae power had been destroyed it had left her reeling. All of her senses went into overdrive trying to make up for what had been lost. She had returned to human so fast that she could not even manifest clothing to cover herself. Stupidly she had called to the Earth, even dug her hands into the soil hoping to return her power. There had been police. God, Lauren winced at the idea of them finding her severely confused, naked and trying to talk to the earth. Hell she was lucky they didn't lock her away in some institution.

How did she get home? Bo. Bo has come for her, held her and told her everything was going to be okay. Bo told her that she loved her, Lauren fought the tears that were threatening. God she loved Bo too. Twisting her head slowly she felt sore but no shooting pain. Would the others know what had happened to her? How would they react? Think of something else Lauren told herself. Opening her eyes, the doctor looked at the ceiling and focused on more simple observations.

Lauren felt warm and comfortable, safe would gone for a while, but comfortable was a good start. Turning she found herself looking into Bo's open eyes. The succubus was watching her with concern but also something more, relief maybe. Bo was going to say something but Lauren shook her head. Instead the doctor reached out and ran a hand down her lover's face, a thumb over her lips to finally drift fingers off her champion's chin. Lauren's sense of touch was working. She pulled in a deep breath and felt some tightness. Her ribs were sore but not to the point of being something she would have to worry about.

Steeling herself Lauren then reached deeper looking for what she knew was no longer there. She felt her heart beat and her breath move in and out. The minor injuries of her body made themselves known. She had a headache and her shoulder and hands hurt. There was the itch of cuts and scrapes on arms, legs and back. What was missing were the extra things. Her awareness of the land around her the nature fae would have picked up. The sounds and smells that she would normally sense from her feline form were muted or gone altogether, the feel of energy dancing around her skin that her succubus allowed her to enjoy. That was all gone. Rage flared inside her and Lauren turned, sitting up so quickly she almost fell out of bed. She needed to do something, things were such a jumble her brain was on overload. Lauren needed to move that is what always helped.

The doctor started to scramble around the room. She was throwing on her running clothes. "Lauren?" Bo asked cautiously. The doctor would have grabbed for anything wear but in the mess of the room the only clothes that were available were the ones hanging on the back of the door. She was almost out of the room when Bo grabbed her arm. "You will need these." She held up socks and shoes. Grabbing them and not looking at the succubus she stumbled to the bed and threw on the last of her gear. With a mumbled thank you the doctor was out the door.

Making her way down stairs she exited onto the porch and saw Dyson sitting a ways off by Bruce's head which was sticking out of the ground. The wolf sniffed once but did not say anything. He nodded for Lauren to take off and she did, running with all her might she dashed off on her normal morning path. This was the doctor's way to handle pain. Right now she was not a doctor, she was not a daughter, she was not a fae, she was just Lauren. She was the Lauren of right now and needed time to think about what that meant. As she pounded off on the dirt path, the doctor didn't feel the two sets of eyes watching her go.

"She is human again." said Dyson quietly.

Bo let out a sigh, fighting with everything she had not to chase Lauren down and bring her back. "She was always human." The succubus answered, and the wolf considered that but did not say anything. "How's Bruce?" Bo asked finally.

A grin touched the wolf's handsome features, "Much improved. Kenzi stayed with him most of the night. He started mumbling and she was able to get some water and some of that god awful cure-all into him. I think the dirt would taste better myself. She said we will pull him out later today after she gets some sleep. With Lauren back maybe she can offer some help." Bo shrugged as if she didn't know what Lauren would be up to. They needed Lauren to tell them what happened if she could, but how they proceed would be up to the doctor.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

The night had not been as bad as Hilde had anticipated. Her spell had been a damn good one if she said so herself. Had Lauren or Bruce been trapped inside would have made the spell perfect. As it was she was caught by her own talents. Testing the bars she found that she could lean against them but not reach anything through the spaces. To sleep she tied her sleeves together so her hands would not swing out. The good news was the same rules applied to things coming through the bars. They would be cut into pieces so she was in no danger of being stabbed or shot with a weapon. Starving to death might be an issue, but her brother would not be feeding her anyway. What had made the evening almost pleasurable was watching her brother deal with his wounds.

The hag had been helpless as she watched her brother use his terrible power on Lauren. Remembering when she herself had been subjected to the boy's evil talents the first time she had stood up to her father and his warped view of fae society. She had very vivid memories of the watching the thick golden stream that moved like silk ribbon being pulled from her. The pain was intense but the feeling of emptiness was worse. Being powerless for the first time in her life had left her reeling.

As her brother had begun to pull the fae from Lauren, Hilde had known that something was very different. First of all there was no ribbon. The strands were yellow, blue and green braided with a bright brilliant white. In Lauren's books they had called the shape a helix. Where normally he could grab the whole nature of a fae and pull, this stream itself fought the disruption breaking apart as he grabbed a section only to reconnect again when he adjusted his grip.

Roldan focused on the green strand and that somehow triggered a protective response in the doctor. In shock Hilde watched as the feline form erupted from her daughter and fought viciously. Fae were general helpless in her brother's clutches, not Lauren, she fought with all her might. Roldan was raked with strong claws and bit in the shoulder by strong teeth. He had lost his grip and ended up slashing his hands desperately though the spiral. He certainly paid for his attack.

In the end the most her bother had done was break the stream into pieces. In a last tug, Roldan had snapped away a muted white spiral with tiny wisps of color drifting in chaos, but it was abrupt end again nothing like the hag had witnessed before. Her brother claiming success as he staggered away bleeding and lacking one eye. Hilde remembered how Lauren described the fae DNA fighting for their part for her. She had just witnessed the manifestation of that statement. It made her wonder just how successful her brother had really been in removing her daughter's fae.

Hilde had no reference being without fae powers so when she had her fae ripped away, the hag's natural dependence on balance was so disrupted she wandered for several years before she was able to begin to rebuild her life. But Hilde had recovered from her brother's attack. When she had rebalanced her life and accepted herself for what she was, her fae nature returned. She awoke one day stronger than ever as if her nature was just waiting for her to figure a few things out and then ease its way back to her.

Hilde thought hard, Lauren knew what it was to be human. She had become fae against her will but had adapted to what was forced upon her. Hilde figured that like herself, Lauren would have to accept what she was now to regain the fae pulled from her. There was also the fact that Lauren would have to want to be fae again. Hilde could only pray that she did as she was her only hope of escape for her child.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

Lauren was tired, sore and breathing hard as she made it to the place where she, Hilde and Bruce had faced the second set of attackers. She was seated on the fallen oak that was now mostly burned away but still large enough to support her. Facing the canyon that had brought the danger, the doctor fought to see what they had missed. She thought of how Hilde had tried to protect her. Lauren's heart began to pound in her chest as she fought down the fear for her little mother. The monsters that had her were dragging her back to face her father. The child she carried at risk too. Lauren picked up a rock threw it in frustration and anger.

As a human she lacked the strength to battle those that had taken Hilde captive but she was the only one that could pass through the cage to free the hag. Lauren let the thought touch her mind that being only human now she wouldn't be enough anymore and then cursed. That was something she thought she had moved on from. Bo came to mind and she felt herself go cold. She would have to go back to watching her lover go elsewhere to fulfill her needs. Did she really have the strength to do that? Would Bo go anywhere else to feed? This was so unbelievable. They were back to the same problem that had always faced them as a couple.

There was a crunching sound and Lauren jumped. She spun around coming to her feet in fighting stance and then stilled her motion as she saw two shapes moving out of a patch of untouched grass. A little more than a foot tall, four inches of that given to the pointed hats they wore. It was a little surprising how like their garden decoration cousins they looked. The outfits were not as colorful as the plaster models but the beards were there as was the body shape. Two gnomes were now giving Lauren a wary look from the edge of the grass.

The pair eyed Lauren for a moment as if trying to decide if they really were going to go through with their plan. Finally they moved forwards and walked directly towards the doctor. Lauren was surprised, she was human now and should have had a scent to send these guys running for their lives but they were approaching and looked to be holding things in their hands.

Trying to appear less threatening Lauren returned to her seat on the oak and waited. The two moved closer till they were finally at her feet. They had armfuls of small rocks, which they promptly dropped into a neat pile. One was obviously older and he pointed out towards the north and the younger one ran off faster than Lauren would have expected. The older gnome looked up at her with his hands on his hips. He looked over the log as if he was considering something, then he took a careful look around. Rolling his eyes he held up his hands as a child would that wanted to be picked up. Lauren obliged and the tiny white bearded man nodded his thanks and then took a seat right next to Lauren.

"Hello," she said finally as they little man had not made a sound. The gnome raised an eyebrow and then touched two fingers to his hat. About that time the youngest of the pair came racing back with something in his hand. It was the rock she had thrown in anger. Placing the rock in the pile, the second gnome looked over the log, then moved to the side and climbed up. As he approached he was dusting black soot off his shirt looking unhappy. Lauren watched as a grin touched older gnome lips and she fought not to let out a laugh. For a while it was Lauren sitting between the two visitors looking over the burnt fields. Lauren turned to speak but both men motioned to the land and held up hands in a 'what happened' gesture.

"I know. This is a good place. We will get it back into shape, I promise. You will have a home for as long as you…" Lauren said thinking that they were worried about their home. The older gnome shook his head and then made his way to crawl on her arm and then placed a hand on her chest directly over her heart. The little man then looked at her with concern. The younger one leaned in and mirrored the look of his friend.

"Oh, I don't know…" Lauren was a bit taken back as the two visitors seem to be worried about her. The older man motioned to the young one who quickly made his way down to the ground and grabbed a few rocks. He placed them next to one another then held up a rock to Lauren. The older gnome climbed off her arm and then nudged the doctor motioning for her to take it. Careful to watch out for the small man, she stood and then took the rock she placed it in line with the other. Quickly the young gnome followed with another. Lauren took the next offered rock and placed it and so on till the line was done. The two little men looked extremely pleased, like they had just given her some very important information.

Lauren looked at the straight line of rocks. They were trying to tell her something but she was too mixed up right now to get it. The old gnome started to look for a way off the log. The doctor made a side move with her foot that kicked a few of their stones out of line. As the younger one dove to correct the pattern, Lauren quickly grabbed the gnome on the log and sat him on the ground. Turning after resetting the rocks the young gnome eyed them both suspiciously as he looked from his dirty shirt to the clean attire of his partner.

The older gnome walked to the row of rocks and took one out of the middle one. He handed it to Lauren he pointed to her and then the rock and then the line. He then patted her hand, touched his hat again and smiled. Their job done they began to walk away. The duo had almost reached the grass line when Lauren yelled out and the gnomes turned. She held up the rock so they could see it and then placed in the line. The two gnomes nodded in approval and disappeared into the grass. Lauren shook her head, had two gnomes just tried to tell her that she could set everything back in order. Turning to run home, a smile touched her lips, perhaps they had told her just that.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

"Sit down Bo Bo, Lauren will be back. Better yet grab a corner of this will you?" Kenzi said as she was attempting to spread out a sheet next to the mud pit. Ignoring their need to know what had happened, Bo, Kenzi, Dyson and Bryan were working on getting things back to some type of order around the farm. Bruce had started to show signs of discomfort and so they were now getting ready to get the ogre out of the mud and into a bed inside.

Dyson and Bryan were adding water to the mud to loosen it up and make the removal of the big guy easier. "You are an interesting lot." Said Bryan. He and Kenzi had become fast friends and where Bo and Dyson had scarcely said a word, the dwarf and the druid had done their best to fill the awkward silences. Bryan talking of life and what it was like for him in the open lands and Kenzi with the rundown of the group she called family. "This Lauren, she is a doctor for fae and humans. Talented girl, she should be able to support your…" he stumbled trying to recall Kenzi's phrasing.

"Bad ass druid healing skills," she said with a smile.

A barking laugh and Bryan said, "Yes, that was it. She will be able to support…those."

Dyson turned slightly and that was enough for Bo, she looked and saw that Lauren was on the lane and running back towards them. The succubus could not keep the look of relief off her face. "Call me when you are ready to move Bruce okay? I need to find some things in my room." and then instead of moving towards the doctor. Bo turned and walked into the house.

"Aw Crap." mumbled Kenzi as she watched her best friend walk away. "I hate it when those two fight. I hope this isn't about Bo not being there for the battle. Lauren is really protective of Hilde and Bo couldn't help it, the damn door disappeared."

Dyson looked to Kenzi and then realized that she didn't know that Lauren had been more than physically attacked. He was on his way to tell her, but Lauren arrived on scene first. The doctor seeing the others looking rather uncomfortable said, "Can I help?" She was then immediately hit by Kenzi and pulled into a huge hug then a rapid pat down by the druid.

"You seem okay Hotpants, you have cuts and bruises. You groaned when I hugged you. Are your ribs hurt?" The druid started to pull her shirt up in her frenzy to look her woman over. Dyson pulled the druid back from her medical assessment, and he too hugged the doctor. Bryan stood to the side and tried to look like he was not incredibly uncomfortable.

"Hi Dyson, and easy their Kenzi," said Lauren taking in the caring looks of her friends. "Most of my injuries are inside. Thanks though, what's the story with Bruce? Looks like the mud bath had pulled out a lot of the toxins from the insect bites. He is lucky you found him. All I could do was…" the doctor looked down and had to gathered herself before speaking again. "All I could do was get him out of harm's way during the last attack."

"Can you tell us about it? Where is Hilde Lauren?" asked Dyson carefully.

A flash of anger then sorrow crossed her eyes, "She is held captive by her brother. I was … unable to stop them from taking her with them." Bryan let out a curse and that brought the new comer to her attention. Her eyes were cold as she assessed him, "Who is this?"

"This is Bryan and he is on our side." Said Kenzi quickly not wanting the doctor to go all kitty and kick their new friend's ass.

"My Lady, Kenzi meant to say that I am now on your side. I was the one that opened the rock road to your property." He dropped to a knee. "I am at your mercy."

Lauren took a fast step forward but Dyson was their first, "Easy Lauren. The man was under orders from The Grand Lord, Hilde's father. He could not refuse if he had wanted to. He has also been a huge help with Bruce. He knows where they are taking Hilde." With that Lauren stopped.

"Is Bo okay with him being here?" said Lauren eyes still flashing, but she had now registered that the succubus was nowhere to be seen.

"Bo has not really been able to concentrate on much except you for a while." said Dyson. "But yes after she killed two demon fae, she then determined that he was safe to be here." Lauren looked startled at that bit of news. "We need to help Bruce then we need to sit down and talk about what has happened. Everything that happened." Pulling hard out of the wolf's grip the doctor nodded.

"Welcome." She said quietly towards the still kneeling dwarf. "Thank you for helping Bruce."

"At your service." Bryan replied with equal seriousness.

There was a quiet moan and everyone turned towards the ogre. "We need to get him out of there okay." Said Kenzi. The group could always count on her for focusing on the here and now. The mud made getting a hold of the big man tough. Dyson and Bryan were on either end and Lauren and Kenzi were there to help. "On the count of three," Kenzi said and then started yell numbers. On three they pulled and would have failed if was not for Bo who appeared suddenly stepping into the deepest of the muck and heaving to free the ogre's midsection. Once out of the mud Dyson and Bryan could handle the weight and the others stepped aside.

"Bo Bo to the rescue," panted Kenzi holding up her muddy hand for a high five. The succubus just grabbed the hand and gave it a squeeze, not leaving her friend hanging but not celebrating either. She then walked off to find the hose. There was no nice way to rinse the mud off everyone but the garden hose. Everyone was mud free but cold as they worked to clean up Bruce. Lauren took over as the lead physician. Kenzi wanted no part of a naked Bruce. She stayed with Bryan as Dyson, Bo and Lauren stripped away the soiled clothing and got a good look at the ogre's wounds. Finally getting him wrapped in a clean sheet and up into his own bed. The doctor pushed the others out of the room and did what she does best, take care of her friends. Dyson grabbed Bo and they walked to sit on the porch with the others.

Lauren emerged about forty minutes later with a soft smile. Walking straight to Kenzi she gave the girl a huge bear hug. "You did really well. The mud and whatever else you added leached the toxins and pulled most of the stingers from the bites out of his body. His systems are still recovering from the amount of damage he took, his breathing had been compromised the most." Lauren flashed on the man with foam on his mouth as he battled the swarm demon. "Bruce should make a full recovery but it will take time. You will need to create something to help with that, something he can breathe in to help his lungs. Observe him and then make your next move, Healer."

Kenzi was beaming with the praise, "You and I will be on it. Tag team medical care."

"No," said Lauren. "I have to go after Hilde. You will have to be the one to care for him."

Dyson shifted, "Is that a good idea?" he didn't mean it to be an unkind statement but Lauren was a human now.

Not understanding Dyson's question, Kenzi retorted fast, "Do you doubt my skills? The Doc just said that I have got some …"

"No," said a voice from just off the porch that made everyone jump. Tamsin was standing there, "He had doubts on whether a human should go after Hilde. Am I right?" The blonde joined the surprised group on the porch. "The magical travel spell had been lifted. Peggy sends her regards. I'll be glad when Hilde's back and we have a secure passage way again." Dyson and Bo looked at the valkyrie. The phrasing of the words caught both their attention. Tamsin nodded quickly a message that they would talk later.

"Trick and Vex send their greetings. Lauren they are glad you are safe." The blonde continued. "They are very worried about Hilde. News of the incident at the shack has spread. The trip by plane, all of it. The natives are stirred up to say the least. Everyone wants to know who the big bad is now."

"Human to go after Hilde," Kenzi hadn't been listening to the rest what Tamsin said, she was the only human of the bunch, her eyes widened. She shouted out cutting off all other conversation, "Okay, I'll do it. I just will need someone to tell me which way they took Hilde and I will…"

"Not you Kenzi," said Lauren and took her hand. "Me. When I was attacked one of the fae, Hilde's brother, ripped apart my fae. He made me human again." Kenzi gasped but none of the others seemed surprised.

"You were always human." Said Bo quietly. It was the first words she said since Lauren had left the bedroom that morning. The doctor looked at her with a question and then turned back to the group. Bo was not sitting next to her and had kept her distance all day, but the succubus had never taken her eyes off Lauren, not once.

The group sat quiet for a while, Lauren finally began again, "Hilde is being held in a protective spell. Short version is when things got really bad in the fight she tried to protect me, Bruce too. It was unlikely we were going to survive the attack and there was the baby to think about so I caught the spell and redirected it back to her."

"Impressive," said the valkyrie, "If Hilde was trying to protect you it must had been a good spell."

Lauren smiled, "Yes, It was. From what I could make out she channeled most of her power into a protective cage. Anything tries to get through gets cut into pieces. I watched an arrow burn away on contact with the cage and a man was killed as he was pushed into it." The group shifted uneasily except for Bo who was sitting looking at the doctor.

"After I protected Bruce, they tried to kill me with the cage but I just passed through the bars. The spell was made for me and I am the only one that can remove Hilde from the cage without killing her in the process. Then there is the problem of the baby." Lauren was speaking quickly as she was reliving the events as she talked about them.

"What about the child?" asked Bo and Dyson at the same time.

Lauren could not help but look into the succubus's eyes. "If the baby is born in the cage, it will recognize the child as a separate fae and … react." Bo's eyes burst with blue for an instance and then she pulled her power back.

"Crap," yelled Kenzi and she stood fast then moved into Dyson's arms to be held. "We can't let that happen. Doc, you and Bo have to go and get her. Right now!" Twisting in the wolf's arms she said, "Bryan can you show them the way?"

"I can but I can't follow them through to the other side. Twas part of the bargain I made, I can't return to the open lands." The dwarf looked troubled. "I have the map to the Grand Lord's Castle and can offer the horses and gear. It is the best I can do."

"The Grand Lord," said Tamsin fast. For just a moment her the skull-like features of her power were visible. The valkyrie had been put in a seven hundred year time out by Odin for showing weakness. She was not set to regain her full strength for the length of her punishment. But she was what she was and the amount of distress she had to have felt to reveal her true nature must have been extreme. "The man is a bastard. Damn it. He has powers that are similar to a valkyrie's attack, instead of doubt it is more guilt and regret, I have lost friends in battle to the fae. I would be worthless in this fight."

"Were you planning on coming along?" said Bo quickly. There was a touch of something dangerous in her voice.

"Well," Tamsin looked rather wary now. "Lauren was attacked on your watch, you might need back up at the very least. Then there is the fact that she is only human now and…"

"No," said Bo flatly even her eyes did not flash, "Thank you for your assessment of the situation. Your offer of…. help is appreciated." Lauren's eyes were wide with anger at what Tamsin had just implied. Before the doctor could go off on the blonde in defense of Bo, the woman continued.

"Then Dyson. He had been useful in the past." There was a half grin on the valkyrie's face, "and he is good in a fight too."

"No," the succubus nodded once towards the wolf. He nodded back and tightened his grip on Kenzi. Bo said quickly "This is a rescue operation not an invasion…"

"I was not talking about warriors, Bo." said Tamsin, "Vex is understanding and will…"

Standing up with a snap, Bo said sharply, "Lauren and I will be leaving in one hour. Bryan can you have the horses ready. Please let Lauren know what we need to supplement the gear you will provide and our food and water needs. Kenzi I need to speak to you." Bo turned and left the porch without a look at anyone. Kenzi looked at the others and then ran after Bo who was walking towards the woods.

Lauren stood as Kenzi rushed by moving to join them but Tamsin grabbed her arm. "Don't bother Lauren." Whirling on the valkyrie, Lauren hit the woman hard and glared as the fae was taken back a step or two. Touching her lip and feeling the damage the doctor had done, Tamsin grinned slyly and said, "I guess I deserved that. Do you feel better?"

"Not really," snarled the doctor, "Bryan let's see those horses." Lauren shot off the step without another word heading in the opposite direction of her lover. The dwarf was following close behind her as she stepped out.

Dyson walked up beside Tamsin, "Okay, that's not how I would have done it." He handed a rag to Tamsin to dab the blood from her mouth. "You just spilled their inner most thoughts out into the open in a pretty harsh way. Do you really think that will make them deal with them?" Tamsin's eyes twinkled with mischief.

"It was Vex's idea. There is not time for them to fiddle fart around each other's feelings. We need them strong and healthy now. More importantly we need Hilde back soon." Said the valkyrie.

"Do you want to tell me why you really are here?" said Dyson.

Starting to walk towards the house, "As soon as they leave, let's check on Bruce." Dyson followed behind not happy with the bad feeling that was building in his stomach.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

"Okay anytime now Bo, anytime." Said the heavy breathing druid who was cursing everything about the situation. The succubus just kept walking without a word. Kenzi was about to just call a halt to this trek into the woods when Bo came to a stop. She turned and looked at her out of breath friend and sighed.

"Sorry," Bo muttered and walked to a grouping of rock, she motioned for the little druid to take a seat and rest.

Looking at her boots and seeing the scuff marks on the perfect black leather, Kenzi narrowed her eyes, "Sister I know this is an emergency, but it better be worth my shoes." Bo could not help but smile at the remark which was why Kenzi had said it. "Can you tell me what is going on or do we have walk to the city to have a drink at the Dahl first?"

"I could use a drink now." Said Bo with a harsh laugh. Running her hands through her hair, "Kenz, I am scared. Tamsin had a point about me letting Lauren be…"

Kenzi hit Bo hard in the shoulder, "Shut up. Just shut up. Not your fault and you know it."

"Ow," said the succubus rubbing her arm. "Okay not my fault." Bo sat next to Kenzi for a few more quiet minutes, "I have an idea of what Lauren is feeling right now. It has stirred up a bunch of things I thought I was over. When the Wanderer held me captive he drained me so low I lost the ability to call my power. Like Lauren I didn't have a way to reach normal. It is a scary feeling. When I watched her this morning I just sort of froze, stuck in my own memories." Bo swallowed hard and kicked a patterned in the dirt.

"You going to tell her that?" ask Kenzi. "You should you know."

"Lauren has always been human, her fae just mixed into her being and made her more." Said Bo. "It is something I could always sense, I just need to convince her she will be fine. Fae or not fae, she will be fine. It is not her I am worried about really."

Bo stood up and then moved to a different rock and pushed hard to make it roll. Underneath the stone there was depression with a bag in it. Moving the bag to the top of the rock, Bo pulled it open and a silver bar fell out. Kenzi, who had moved to stand by Bo, reached out to grab the metal. Bo caught her arm, "Only I can touch this right now." Kenzi's eyes widened as the metal began to glow blue with chi energy then fade at the nearness of Bo's hand to the brick.

"This is a touchstone, a real one. Trick gave it to me after the council fight and the Wanderer business. I didn't let anyone know but I was having some trouble after that. I was starting to obsess about not having enough energy, being drained again. Lauren picked up on something and had Hilde start working with me about managing my chi, but we never talked about my fears. I did talk to Trick and he gave me this. It was my grandmother's. She had a druid make it for her, to store extra chi in before she went into battle. It accepted me because we were related I guess because it worked. I hid it out here and would sneak away to put chi into it. I felt it was a weakness I had to hide but I pretty soon I felt better knowing that this was here. I could start to relax. I don't use it as much now. I have much better management skills after a year of training. It is more of a habit now than a necessity."

"Not so much anymore huh?" said Kenzi. Bo felt she needed her stored up energy now. Then it hit her, "You will not be able to feed off Lauren like when she was…damn that sucks. What do you need from me?"

Bo dug into her pocket and pulled out two rings and a coin. "Okay druid, I need you to make these touchstones."

"Okay, just like that, no problem, three touchstones coming up." Kenzi looked at Bo with skepticism. What did the druid know about creating touchstones?

Bo smiled, "Put that tattoo of yours to work, druid. Get out of the kitchen and live a little."

"But I like the kitchen," muttered Kenzi but none the less she placed her hand over the three metal objects. After a moment the druid said, "Give me your knife. We need a drop of your blood and my blood." Bo hesitated but then gave it over. Kenzi then held out her hand and made a small cut and then motioned to Bo. The succubus pulled out a different knife and cut her hand. The two drops of blood fell on each object. Kenzi said, "Pull the chi out of the drops of blood and then focus on removing any chi in the objects."

"What?" said Bo.

Kenzi scowled, "Just do it. Remember I don't always understand what I am doing with this stuff so just go for it." Doing what she was told Bo focused on the tiny drops and pulled. To her surprise the amount of chi she pulled was quite large and when she finally finished she had a bit of a buzz from the extra energy. Seeing that Bo had pulled back, Kenzi frowned and placed her hand over the objects again careful not to touch them. "That's it. These are now new touchstones."

Bo looked apprehensive then she took a deep breath and reached for the silver bar that held a year's worth of stored chi. If she messed this up all that energy would be destroyed. Placing a hand on the bar, Bo's eyes flashed as she pushed chi from the bar into each object. When she was finished she staggered a bit at the effort she had just used. Without a word she put a cord of leather through the rings. She then held them to her neck and asked Kenzi to help her tie them off. Not touching the rings she used the cord to place them under her shirt.

"What about the coin?" Kenzi asked, "Do you have a pocket we can knock it into." She had noted how Bo was careful not to lay hands on the other two objects.

Bo smiled, "Take it, that one is yours."

Kenzi's eyes widened, "What are you talking about? You need…"

"What I need is to make sure my family is safe. I'm not sure what the hell is going on. Tamsin was acting so strange, there is more to her showing up than offering to be my feeding partner on a rescue mission. I have to go with Lauren, you need to stay with Bruce. You can use this," She pointed at the coin which Kenzi had yet to touch, "as an extra way to protect yourself. You touch that and you control the energy it holds. I want you to have it." Kenzi reached down and picked up the coin and it sent a buzz through her hand. Seeing the druid looking at the round piece of metal, Bo smiled, "Don't worry you're a badass druid, you'll figure it out."

The succubus started walking back, Kenzi shoved the coin into her pocket. Then druid's head then snapped up, "Bo Bo," she yelled as she ran catch up. "Just why are you walking around with two rings in your pocket?" The succubus just kept walking.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Lost Girl belongs to Showcase or SYFY and I am only playing in their universe.

**A/N: Thanks to all the readers, reviewers, favs. and follows. Your interest in the story is always greatly appreciated.**

The bold proclamation of a one hour departure window had come and gone, Bo and Lauren had more preparation work than they thought. The horses were equipped with basic supplies but neither woman wanted to be lacking anything after Bryan the dwarf gave them an idea of where they would be traveling and who they might be facing. They both wanted to get on the road and find the men who had Hilde but the truth was that the hag was protected in the cage and a mistake before they took off could cost them dearly.

"Open land realm my ass, how about middle of nowhere realm." Grumbled Bo with a curled lip. The wilderness was just that, deep woods travel up a mountain, passed the tree line to approach the castle which was built into an outcropping of barren rock. "Are we going to need climbing gear?" Bo asked she had been in tactical mode since she returned from the woods with Kenzi. Her intensity had everyone but Tamsin on edge. The valkyrie was pleased to see the focus of the succubus. She found Bo's usual habit of running into a fight without preparation unnerving, this was much better.

Bryan thought for a moment and then said, "No, there are ropes in the saddle bags on each of the horses. That should be enough if the need arrives. Do you know how to work with ropes and make a climbing harness?"

Kenzi who happened to be walking by said, "Are you talking ropes, well let me tell you how much Bo likes to tie people…" She cut off that statement when Bo shot her a hard look. Her best friend was not in a joking mood. "Bo has the rope thing down Bry." Kenzi patted the dwarf on the shoulder and mouthed to Bo to ease up. The succubus rolled her eyes but then cracked a small smile despite her intense mood.

Lauren was upstairs on the phone with Trick again. He was calling with another piece of advice. The Ash of the Light had been reading various passages from books to the doctor and was now summarizing, "Now the Grand Lord works with guilt and remorse you need to be prepared to handle that. He is also incredibly strong and prides himself on his ability to dominate his opponents in fights and weaponry."

"Trick that is good information but anything on how to defeat him?" the doctor asked as she pulled on the leather armor she had agreed to wear. Bo had got these for her when they spared without Lauren's cat form being called. The doctor remembered teasing her lover about just wanting to see her in leather, Bo had not argued. Shifting the phone to wedge it between shoulder and cheek, Lauren had done fine with the pants and then the chaps that fit over the top made of a thicker leather. They weren't as broke in as she would have liked with the idea of riding miles a day on horseback, but no one had sided with her when she suggested she wear something else. Buckling the belt at her waist she realized the Ash had yet to respond. "Trick?" said Lauren, "Is everything okay?"

"No," he said miserably. "I have no idea of how to defeat a first fae. Hopefully you can catch up with Hilde before you ever see him." As hard as it was to hear, the doctor appreciated his honesty.

"Amen to that," sighed Lauren as she twisted around to try to get to the side buckles on the leather vest that covered her torso. She had managed the laces by her hips but her sore shoulder and hands were starting to bother her. "We have about forty minutes before we leave, give me a call back if you find anything. Thanks Trick."

The Ash answered, "I will and I am looking into the other thing too. Don't worry okay." With that the connection ended and Lauren tossed the phone one the bed in defeat. "Don't forget that other thing, that bad case of human I have," the doctor muttered as she reached for the buckles and then winced.

"Can I help you with that?" a soft voice came from the doorway and Lauren jumped. Bo was standing there as if waiting for permission to come in. Lauren threw up her hands in frustration and then turned. "Hold up your arms if you can." The doctor gave her a sharp look at the round-about mention of her injured shoulder which the succubus ignored and held her hands up covering the pain it caused her. With quick efficient movements, the buckles on both sides were snugged up and finished off. "There you go."

Bo picked up the thick leather pieces that would cap Lauren's shoulders. They fit over the shoulder itself then extend to cover her upper arms in three movable pieces. The succubus eyed Lauren's injuries and moved to the untouched shoulder and connected the protective leather with belt like straps that connected to the front and back of the leather vest. Keeping the unused armor piece with her, Bo said, "If it is alright with you, we need to do a double check of the supplies and then we should be ready soon after that. If you need more time then..."

"That would be fine." Lauren said and then ground her teeth as the succubus turned quickly and left the room without another word. "Just fantastic." The doctor snapped to the now empty space. Looking around the room that had been cleared of debris but was now littered with piles of personal items that were being judged worthy of making the trip. She had camped before but nothing like this. Going off for how long on this trek made Lauren sigh. There was nothing she could really do about it, but she wanted this all over sooner than later.

There was a soft knock on the door and Dyson stood there, "You look a little lost." He smiled and held out a hand. "Tell me what I can do." He was calm, sure and showed no signs of running from her, just what Lauren needed.

"How about you rewind the world about three days." Said the doctor as she grabbed for a pair of socks and then tossed them back on the bed. Dyson laughed and shrugged. "If only, right." said Lauren as she walked over to him and he pulled her into a hug. "You will take care of Kenzi and Bruce won't you." There had been no choice as to who would be making the rescue attempt. Lauren had to go, Bo would not leave her side. Kenzi needed to stay to help Bruce and Dyson would need to stay with her. The rest were caught up in fae politics and would not be traveling too far from home.

The wolf let out a low growl, "Of course, maybe even Tamsin too." Lauren let out small laugh and she ignored how her hand hurt from the punch she had landed. Dyson continued more seriously, "We have been giving you your space after what happened but are you okay to do this? No one wants to offend you, Lauren. God, Bo is treading the lightest of us all as far as I can tell. But we need to know, can you do this?"

"Is that what she is doing," said Lauren sounding a bit hurt and not for the first time thinking how she and Bo had been more than careful around each other since the attack. "To answer your question though, I am beat up but I can travel. I have to make this trip Dyson, it is up to me to get into that cage and free Hilde. Kenzi gave me some of her cure-all to drink." The doctor laughed as the wolf made a face. "And I have a whole travel container in my kit. I am in better shape than I should be."

"Being fully human again Lauren, that is what I am asking about." said Dyson

"I know what you are talking about wolf." Said Lauren with a growl of her own, "I just don't have an answer for you yet. I was human a lot longer than I was fae. Bo is going to be the one to get us close enough for the rescue. I will just have to remember what I was good at before the change and hope that is enough to help out when it is my time to act."

xxxxXXXXxxxx

"You are worthless, give me that." snarled Roldan grabbing the rag from the man in front of him as the princely fae worked to mop at his ruined face before he put on another makeshift bandage. Hyde who had been trying to help just walked away. It was not worth the aggravation. The Stoneling had no sympathy for the man. There had been no need to torture the woman at the farm but Roldan had insisted. It should not have been a shock that her fae nature would be different than anything he had touched. Roldan's arrogance had gotten the better of him and he paid the appropriate price as far as Hyde was concerned.

The Grand Lord had ranted about the mutant that his daughter had joined forces with until the court was sick of hearing about it. Hyde had to laugh to himself that after all the Grand Lord's blustering of the inferiority of the 'creature', as the first fae leader had called the woman, it had been proven entirely untrue.

Lauren Lewis had almost defeated the Grand Lord's executioner when she had been all but passed out from exhaustion. The hag was powerful as her protection spell showed and her might was to be expected but the hybrid was something unexpected. If they had met the woman at full strength, it would have been interesting to say the least.

Walking to tend the horses, Hyde wished for this all to be over. Placing a gentle hand on a thick strong neck of the first horse, he thought of his good friend Bryan. The old fae had taken care of the stables for as long as he could remember and taught him how to care for the beastly steeds when the young solider was at a loss for what to do with his time.

A mix of a Shire and Clydesdale with a touch of the horses of old, the animals at his side were truly grand in appearance and strength. Bryan had been sure to pack any needed supplies for the care of the horses with each team. Hyde wanted the animals to remain happy and healthy. There was an impatient huff from the horse nearest to him and Hyde started to move more quickly as he went about looking after the beasts' needs.

It had been no problem for the big horses to pull the cage but the nature of the magic that surrounded the hag had forced her captures to devise a unique method of transfer before they could even get started. The Stoneling had to use his control of rock to create two runners to carry the cage. It had been a testament to his power that he was able to drive the runners through the earth then up under the cage to lift it up. The runners making the cage transportable. The ropes could not touch the cage itself, so they had to be looped on the stone runners.

Given enough time the stone barriers holding the cage would fail. The edge of the stone runners would dull due to the friction with the ground. The stone devices would have to be remade by the Stoneling. Roldan had fumed at each repair lamenting the fact that the hag could not just be killed and they could be done with this. Hyde had just rolled his eyes and done his job doing his best to ignore the man's whining.

The path back to the castle had them moving through dense trees at times. With Roldan still tending to his injuries, it was up to the Stoneling to clear the path alone. Tired and sore, the young fae called an end to their second day of travel, he needed to rest. Pulling a meal pouch from the saddle bags, Hyde moved to find a quiet place to eat. Opening the leather bag and seeing the salted meat and potatoes he looked up and his eyes caught sight of the hag sitting in the cage looking calm and collected. Guilt slammed him in the stomach. Kidnaping, murder, torture were not his way. He was a solider and a member of the Grand Lord's guard he did as ordered but he had always felt it was for a greater good. This just felt so wrong on all levels. He had no taste for harming a woman who was with child.

Hilde had been watching the goings on throughout the day. Her brother was a mess and it was getting worse. She almost shouted suggestions that would have eased his discomfort somewhat just to shut him up, but he had taken to venting his anger at his situation by yelling insults at her through the cage bars. That had deterred her willingness to help quickly. The hag had focused instead on the horses and the Stoneling that rode with Roldan. Hilde had picked up quickly that he was not there of his own free will. Roldan was not his friend so the man must be in her brother or father's debt. Either way a horrible place to find yourself.

Now Hilde saw him looking at her as he had sat down for a meal. He was aware that she was watching him too. She saw him checking her brother's position and then place his hand to the ground. He pulled on his powers and Hilde watched as a small jagged outcropping of rock appeared beside him. The young fae then snapped the stone and with a push of his hand rolled it flat as one would form dough when baking. Again the Stoneling checked for Roldan and then placed half of his meal on the flat rock. Pushing more power he formed the disc into a ball trapping the food inside.

Standing and walking to the cage, Hilde was wary at what the young one was doing. He then carefully pushed the rock ball against one of the bars. It was different than an assault and the rock did not break into tiny pieces. Instead, the slow pressure against the cage caused it to flare with power and sliced the rock shape into thin strips which fell on the inside of the bars. To Hilde's delight each of the strips of stone held food in the middle. The heat of the exchange between rock and magic had heated the meal nicely. The end pieces of the stone fell like small plates.

Walking back to his seat Hyde saw the hag push the food from each slice onto a flat stone plate and begin to eat. She looked up and smiled at him in thanks. He nodded and smiled back but then turned back to his own dinner without a word. As Hilde quickly finished her food she thought of the actions of the young man. Maybe she had an unlikely ally in all this.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

"Tell them again about the other two teams out there." Insisted Kenzi as she started to look for Lauren's pockets. It had become a habit of the druid to arm the doctor. The druid had already pulled her best friend aside and given her a few goodies now it was Lauren's turn.

"With all the leather Kenz, I don't think there are pockets and I probably don't need…" Lauren started but was rapid cut off.

"This is my Hotpant's protection kit, you don't leave home without it." said Kenzi sounding very official. Dyson handed a small pouch with a thick strap over the druid's shoulder motioning for her to pack for the doctor with that. "Oh okay," throwing open the leather bag. "We have four bags of seeds," seeing the doctor starting to speak she raised a warning finger, "We have spark traps, slime traps, web traps and a whole bunch of drips." Motioning to the last, "It's a new one, use it when you need water." She said with a smile then added with a more serious look. "Don't drop those okay." The druid pointed to the plastic baggies then continued, "And then there are your Granola bars, two bags of peanuts and gum." Tying the flap of the bag down the druid handed the now bulging container to the doctor.

"Thanks Kenzi," Lauren said with a smile. "I appreciate it." The druid gave her a playful bump but smiled too.

Clearing his throat Bryan said, "There are two other teams out there besides the one that has your Hilde. One is made of three wind assassins, three sisters, and they are mean, sneaky women." The dwarf sounded discussed. Seeing his disquiet, Bo motioned for more. "Aw see I prefer a straight up fight, they work on ambush and surprise, hide in trees and set traps. Only one step up above the demon fae that rode with me. I doubt they ever made it through the rock road, it is my guess that they are waiting on the other side to steal away the prize…Hilde… and finish off their competition so they can take her in as if they had done the capture themselves." Seeing Lauren's clouded expression he grumbled. "No offence or anything."

"What of the other team?" ask Lauren trying to tamp down her anger that her little mother was being treated like a toy of some sort for others to play with for some game. "Are they the ones that did all the damage to the farmhouse and barn?"

"Aye," said Bryan, "They are a burly lot. Two trolls and a bugbear."

Kenzi winced, "What's a bugbear?"

"Think second cousin to a troll, humans sometimes call his species a hobgoblin. Smaller than a troll but quicker, better with finesse weapons, like a knife and bow and arrow. The bugbear is the one in charge. They are from the Grand Lords guard. My friend Hyde, a young solider, told me about them. No playing around here, they will come straight for you. I am sure they are the ones that did the damage to this place. Just out of spite for missing their shot at making the capture first."

"Thank you," said Bo sincerely, "I think we need to get going." She had been eyeing the sun and if they wanted to make it through the rock road and have some light to make camp on the other side they would need to get going soon. There were hugs all around and they loaded up. They took only two horses as Hilde's weight could easily be held by one of the big steeds.

Bo took in her ride, then rolled her eyes as she did a few bounces before she was able to get herself up and balanced. Lauren watched as the succubus did her best to look comfortable on the great beast. With one fluid motion the doctor was on her mount and ready. The look on Bo's face was priceless and any other time Lauren might give the succubus a hard time. Instead she stroked the neck of her horse and then with a quick touch of heels she was moving forward. Bo after a quick final goodbye to the group followed up quickly.

Feeling Bo moving up behind her Lauren, tapped her ride again and the big horse stretched out and ran. It had been sometime since she had ridden but it was something she had been very good at in her past. With the feel of the breeze hitting her face she wondered why she had ever stopped. Looking back she saw Bo was doing fine, technique was not great but she was far from falling off. The doctor actually laughed out loud as they headed for the canyon and the rock road.

Bo thought to herself that she should have known that Lauren would be an experienced rider. The succubus didn't know much about the doctor's upbringing and Lauren never shared so like many things in their relationship it went untouched. Bo's heart had broken seeing her lover in the hospital so hurt and she had not really recovered from it. Tamsin had hit it on the head when she questioned Bo's ability to protect the doctor. It had been something on Bo's mind. In a straight up fight she was good to go but she had to start to be more aware if she was going to keep Lauren safe.

Then this morning Lauren had just taken off, not a word shared beyond the niceties one would share with a stranger. The doctor's body language screaming that she wanted to be left alone after Bo had let her get hurt and Hilde be taken captive. To try to make up for her mistake, Bo had prepared for the rescue mission as completely as possible in the short time they had. Every time she saw Lauren she was careful not to make her run from her again, she was giving the doctor the space she need to deal with what happened alone as Lauren didn't seem to want to talk to her about anything.

Seeing Lauren urge her horse into a run, Bo gritted her teeth and let her ride follow. She had to admit the doctor looked happy and she didn't really want to disrupt that, but they were coming to the canyon and she need to be the one in front. It was about five more minutes when the rocky walls of the canyon surrounded them. "Lauren, hold up." called Bo. The doctor smiled back and then motioned for the succubus to follow her. "No, Lauren I need to get in front…" Bo insisted. Instead of listening the doctor direct her horse up a narrow twisting trail as if she hadn't heard a word.

Lauren knew that Bo was not as experienced a rider as she was, the trail was not for a novice to navigate. She heard Bo's shout but she was not going to let the succubus's unnecessary worry about her return to human put them in danger. Her lover had been being so careful around her, it was madding. Motioning to Bo to follow she made the decision to take the lead. The doctor walked her horse up the trail, looking for any pitfalls that might cause one or both of them harm. Thanking Bryan for his work with the big horses, they seemed to move with confidence unafraid of this type of terrain. The trail needed her full attention as it became much steeper and although she heard more growling comments from Bo she did not lose her focus as they worked their way up the narrow rocky path.

The dark depression Bryan had mentioned loomed in front like the mouth to a small cave. As the two women had understood it, if you just rode into it the path would illuminate and after a few steps you would be at the edge of the Open Lands. There was no room to take the trail next to one another so Lauren took a deep breath and moved her horse into the darkness, with Bo close behind her.

The inside of the cave was completely dark for a moment then the path began to glow. There was no open light on the other end and Lauren swallowed hard and kept her eyes on the two lines that bordered the flattened earth that created the path. With a fist of worry starting to take hold in her stomach, Lauren was about to say something about going back when she was suddenly in the light. In shock she looked back and saw first the head of Bo's horse then the rest move out into the daylight behind her. It was as if they had just moved out of a waterfall of darkness. "Cool," the doctor thought and then saw the look on Bo's face and wonder was replaced with concern.

They had moved out of the darkness not onto a trail but into a meadow. There was a large road that curved along the edge of the green space about ten yards away and looked to be well maintained. Lauren slowed up her horse but Bo did not move up to ride next to her, instead the succubus urged her horse forward and down the road forcing Lauren to follow. Reaching a thick patch of trees, a mix of Aspen and Cottonwood, the succubus moved her ride off the path and into the cover with steady movement farther into the trees. Using the protection provided by the shadows, Bo pulled up quickly and put her horse in Lauren's path forcing the doctor into a fast stop. "Just what the hell do you think you are doing?" said Bo her eyes reflecting the anger that the succubus was feeling.

"Jesus, Bo," Lauren snapped she reached down and patted the neck of her ride. "Horses are not like cars with brakes. If you are not worried about yourself or me, you might want to take some care with them."

"That's it." Growled Bo and she jumped from her mount with a quick couple of pats to his front that might have been an apology. "How the hell am I supposed to protect you if…" Bo was seething.

Just as fast Lauren was off her horse and moving up to position herself in front of the succubus, "So with all your great skills as a horse rider you were…"

"You just ignored me, I need to be in front so I can…" Bo was yelling.

Lauren was leaning in, "I am not some helpless being Bo, I can handle…."

"Shush…" said Bo fast holding her hand up.

"You did not just shush me Bo, so help me God I will…" Lauren roared and slapped at hand between them.

"NO…Shush..." Bo eyes started to glow, "Move," she yelled and pushed the doctor towards her horse as the succubus dove in the other direction. Three spears struck the ground where they had been having their argument.

Shrieking laughter rained down from the tree far off to the side. Bo's armor glowed as did the swords that shot out of her arms and with her two toned voice she said to Lauren, "Stay safe, the map is in the saddle bag. Ride off if you need to." Then the champion began to run. The laughter died and more spears shot out of the trees and with the swing of her swords Bo blocked each one leaving them in pieces as she move forward, With a quick jump Bo was swinging up into the trees getting off the ground and moving meet the attack on the level it was coming from.

Quickly she had used a search for chi to locate all three of them. They had to be the wind assassins that the dwarf had mentioned. They were in front of her and not moving forward towards Lauren. Two were in a tree directly ahead of her and one was on the ground. The thin forms of the women were completely immersed in the shadows and had to think themselves entirely cloaked. No so, their auras and chi were bright red and blue with the excitement of the fight and Bo could read them perfectly. The two in the trees were not moving so making a fast decision, Bo decided to take out the one on the ground first.

In an unexpected move Bo dove for a branch and then swung around to direct her motion and dropped to the ground. The succubus ran like she was unaware of the threat on the ground, Bo looked to the trees and appeared to pay no attention to the woman hidden in the brush. On her current path she would move right beside the hidden enemy. The wind assassin pulled a long thin sword from her back and readied to swing at her unsuspecting prey.

At the last second, Bo dropped to a slide and the sharp metal of the fae's sword sliced the air directly above her form. With a swipe of her arm as she passed, Bo sliced out with a chi sword. There was the thick sound of impact and then a startled laugh as the woman was pulled off balance with the deep wound. Regaining her feet fast Bo was up and just as the woman turned, the chi swords of the succubus took her head. Placing her sword on the body the woman's chi danced into the blade as the last of the assassin's life energy left her body. Bo ran back towards Lauren.

Seeing their sister fall so quickly the remaining assassins split, one moving towards the human and the horses the other pulling back to wait for the succubus. They recognized the Grand Lord's stock and knew that at the least there was information to be gained here. They had seen only one other team pass by, the one with the trolls, but they did not have the prize. They would squeeze these two for information then take their horse and move on in pursuit.

Lauren knew that each team worked in trios. Bo was on the move but would stay close enough to take care of her but she was a long way from helpless. Bo's suggestion to ride off to safety was flatly ignored. The doctor had to go with her strengths, grabbing for Kenzi's bag of goodies she then mounted her horse and turned the big beast. As if understanding the situation at the touch of Lauren's heels the big stallion reared and then came down to stomp its huge front hooves and then charged as his rider positioned herself low as she moved into the fight.

Seeing a horse moving towards her the wind assassin assumed that the horse was bolting, no human with knowledge of fae would ride into a battle with one. Then she saw the form of the human crouched low, "Stupid human," She grinned to herself, thinking of the blow she could land to keep the silly woman alive just long enough to answer a few questions before she let the weak thing die. She raised her bow and notched an arrow she pulled back and just as she was to release the deadly dart the woman on the horse appeared to fall off the far side, disappearing form sight. She watched as legs swung down to hit the ground and waited for the rest of the body to follow. It didn't.

Lauren gritted her teeth, hell she hadn't done this since she was a kid, and never on a horse this big. She had seen the woman approaching her. The battle experience of the doctor was rather impressive if she stopped to think about it and she knew right were to look for trouble. The light caught the sharp arrow and she knew she would have to change her position or get shot. She swung her legs down and then used the bounce from the ground and her grip on the thick belt of the bag to let her twist and then swing back up to a seated position.

Keeping a death grip on the belt and rains, pulling the baggie of one of Kenzi's traps from where it had been clinched between her teeth. Lauren tossed it at the archer who had paused just a moment too long. The web trap hit at the feet of the assassin and she ignored it stepping forward through the dust to reset her shot. The motion of her feet triggered the web and it started to grow, reaching up to begin to wrap around the woman's leg.

Wiggling her leg to free herself from the sensation of something grabbing at her, the bow was pulled back, the arrow following the horse just waiting to be released at the right time to take the human out. A black tendril wrapped around the woman's waist and she finally looked down, not only losing her shot but realizing she was in real trouble. Kicking and attempting to run spurred the black webbing on faster and soon she was cocooned in the sticky mess watching her prey ride back towards the other horse as she fell helpless to the ground. Not accepting failure and never to be taken captive, the wind assassin used her last free moments to jam an arrow into her neck and end her life free from shame.

Bo was running back towards Lauren and saw the team of fae split. Using her focus she followed the one that had moved to the side to wait for her and memorized her location. She then watched as Lauren rode out to meet the other one. Cursing under her breath, Bo moved forward fast and edged away from the fae waiting for her in hopes of helping Lauren first. She had no such luck, as if sensing her avoidance the assassin came for her. On the run the woman had her sword at the ready. Growling Bo, called for her staff and planting with her lead foot spun quickly. The chi staff shot out in a whipping arc. There was a smash with the brutal impact. The attacking fae gasped from the hard smack directed to her side as she felt a rib or two crack.

To the woman's credit she rolled and then regained her footing to move at Bo again. The succubus this time waited as the woman lunged forward with the blade extended she planted the staff and vaulted over the head of her opponent. Pulling her legs in to do a front roll in the air, the champion lost the staff as she recalled the blades. As the woman spun around readjusting from her missed strike, she found herself back pedaling from Bo's rapid attack. "We don't have to do this. Stand down and we can talk." Said Bo as she had the woman on the run.

"Never," hissed the woman who planted her foot and then made a desperate slash at her enemy. Bo had no choice she dropped to a knee and then took both blades up into the torso of her attacker. The sharp sword of the wind assassin made one almost lazy slash and then it tumbled from it's owners hand as she lost the battle. Bo watched as yet another white line etched its way on to her blade and the chi of her opponent was pulled into the blades.

There was a thunderous noise and Bo turned from her dead opponent to see Lauren riding up fast with the horses. The doctor said, "We might want to move away from here. I don't know what the powers are of the Grand Lord in terms of bloodshed in his land. Bo nodded as her pulled in her blades but not her armor.

"Please let me ride in front." Bo said as she did her couple of hops and then pulled herself up to the saddle. "If not for you, then me. Okay?"

"Okay," said Lauren glad to let her champion take up the protective position. Without another word they rode off till the sun was low in the sky. Bo motioned towards a dense set of trees and carefully scanned for any surprise. The doctor pulled up beside her, "Good enough place to camp for the night." The women agreed and dismounted. As if in a silent dance the two set up camp as if they had done it a thousand times.

They were both still jumpy from the attack and Bo would take time to scan the area for signs of chi often. Neither woman spoke about it, but the sudden attack was unexpected. They had only been through the rock road a few minutes before they had encountered another team. Would the danger be coming at them like this until they had Hilde safe at home? They had to assume the answer was yes.

As time moved on they became more and more sure that they had not triggered some type of response from the Grand Lord and began to relax. Lauren moved to care for the horses as Bo set up the tent. Moving to build a small fire, Lauren smiled to find a lighter in the supplies. Taking a pouch of food out, Bo frowned as she handed the food off. "What is it?" asked the doctor.

"Water," Bo said, "We have some in the canteens but I was hoping to find something we could use around here."

Lauren stood from her watch over the fire pit, "Well we could go looking or," walking to the saddle bags, then Lauren pulled out Kenzi's pouch. "Our resident druid gave us something called drips. Want to try?" Bo had to smile and then shrugged they looked for a spot downhill from the campsite. Finding a small group of medium sized rocks, Bo motioned Lauren back as she tossed the baggie against the hard surface about halfway up the rock face, a foot or so above the ground. With what the two women could had sworn sounded like waves, there was a crash and then water started to flow from the impact sight. First it was a small trickle and then it was like someone left a garden hose on.

Reaching in for a quick taste before Lauren could stop her. Bo shrugged, "That's our girl, who else could get water from a stone." Then the succubus beamed and both ladies laughed and shook their heads. Kenzi was becoming quite something. They each took a quick drink and then moved to fill up any containers they needed to top off not knowing how long the stream would last. "Think we could get her to set up something like this for Chokecherry wine?" Bo asked and that made Lauren laugh, the doctor caught the soft look in Bo eyes and reached out to touch her arm before they moved back to the fire to finish cooking dinner.

The meat and potatoes went down fast as darkness moved in and covered the duo in a clear starry sky. There was little clean up and Lauren had moved to an open spot to sit and observe the sky. She waited for what felt like a long time and began to think that Bo might not join her. There was the sound of footsteps finally signaling the champion's approach. Bo smiled as she took her seat by the doctor's side. "How's the Big Dipper doing tonight?" She asked as she settled down and looked up.

The succubus had finished a quick check of the surroundings. The chi signature of the doctor was the only blue glowing enough to signal a being of significant size. Dropping her head and then looking up again Bo altered her focus and took in the doctor's aura. The succubus gasp as the essence around the doctor glowed a brilliant white. Nothing like the pale wispy white from the hospital. Stopping to grab something from her saddle bag, she approached Lauren and took a seat.

"Ursa Major is doing just fine." Smiled the doctor as she felt the warmth of the body right next to her. The twosome sat in silence as they took in the beautiful view finally Bo turned and with a gentle tug she adjusted the doctor's body. Lauren started to protest but Bo put a finger to her mouth and shook her head. With a careful touch, Bo brushed a hand along the doctor's exposed bruised and red shoulder. Lauren's breath caught at the intensity of Bo's attentions. The succubus took Lauren's hands in hers and bit back a curse as she saw how bruised and red they appeared, the doctor must have felt some pain all day. Lauren went to pull back but Bo held tight.

"No," Bo said roughly, "Let's take care of these, okay?" She pulled out a small jar. Opening it she smiled slyly as the smell of the cure-all gel touched their noses. They both laughed but then Lauren had to fight for breath again and Bo started to massage the smooth cool material into first one then the other hand. Slowly she worked her thumb over the palm and then with slight pressure moved up each finger. Bo noted the bruises on the knuckles of her right hand and raised an eye brow towards the doctor. Lauren was going to answer but Bo started to work her way up the right arm. Working the tight muscles of the forearm then the well-defined bicep.

"That feels so good," the doctor said as she finally just let herself go and enjoy the feel of the caring touch. Bo was silent but gathered some more of the salve and started to focus on the tender shoulder. As Bo continued to work Lauren said, "I'm okay you know." The doctor felt the hands of the woman tending her shiver. Placing a hand to Bo arm Lauren stopped her. Looking the succubus in the eye, she continued, "The attack was bad and what Roldan did was terrible but I'm alive. It could have been much worse." Bo had put her head down. "What is it?" Lauren asked carefully.

"I'm so sorry," the succubus said quietly but her voice was choked with emotion, "In my mind I know there was nothing I could do. Hilde closed the passageway but, Lauren I feel like I failed you, failed to protect our family."

Lauren sighed, "Bo there was nothing you could have done. You didn't fail anyone."

"This morning when you could barely talk to me. You took off running on your own. I knew you were trying to get your head around all that had happened. What you had lost. You came back and where just all business." Bo sounded so sad. "Then on the trail with the horse earlier you ignored my warnings. I guess I thought you were mad or disappointed in me and…"

"Damn it Bo," Lauren grabbed the succubus's chin. "I could never be disappointed in you. I love you. Was I upset this morning, hell yes. The woman who calls me daughter was taken prisoner before my eyes, a part of my being was magically ripped from my body. But you came for me as fast as you could, you told me you loved me and everything was going to be fine. I woke up with you next to me. You being there has kept me this side of crazy." Lauren moved the fingers holding the chin down to stroke the side of Bo's face and then neck to drift to find her hands and hold them.

"I went for a run. It has been part of my coping mechanism for a long time now. I came back and you all were walking on eggshells around me. Suddenly I felt like I was less than before, maybe it set in that I truly had lost part me." Lauren groaned. "I started thinking about what it meant for us and…"

"Nobody, especially me wanted to ask you about it. Hell the attack only happened yesterday. When you were ready to talk I assumed you would. Lauren you have to know I love you no matter what, the rest will figure itself out. I need you in my life, not for feeding but for everything else. Damn I hate that we have to worry about this again. It is not a problem for me. Don't let it be for you. Please I beg you." Bo's tone was serious. It was Lauren's turn to shake her head.

Bo continued, "This morning, I didn't want to let you down again. I just wanted to be ready for this trip. Make sure nothing else would happen to you." Seeing the exasperated look on Lauren's face, Bo said, "I know, not my fault."

"The horses," Lauren said, "I didn't mean anything by it. You might not have as much experience on a horse as me and the trail was not that easy. I was just trying to help." The doctor was quiet for a moment, "Maybe I was trying to prove something, that I was still good at something."

Bo stood and then held a hand out and helped the doctor to her feet. They walked arm in arm back to the tent, "Tell you what. I will keep telling myself that you being hurt is not my fault. You keep telling yourself that you have to do nothing to prove you are enough. We concentrate on finding and saving Hilde together. Everything else we agree to work through as it comes."

"I don't know," said Lauren as they approached the tent. "I think you might have to convince me." Turning she gave Bo a wink and moved inside. The succubus stood outside and did a scan of the area. Finding that they were safe for now she let out a happy growl and ducked down to meet Lauren inside to hold the woman she loved all night long.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Lost Girl belongs to Showcase or SYFY and I am only playing in their universe.

**A/N: Meanwhile back on the farm…**

Bo and Lauren disappeared from sight as they headed across the farm towards the canyon and Bryan's rock road. Kenzi was the last to move away from the spot the others had moved to so they could say good-bye and watch them go. Kenzi hated to be in this position, but found herself here more often than not. It was the one where the druid watched others riding off to do the dirty work while she was left behind. But things were different this time, Kenzi wasn't left behind because she couldn't help, it was exactly the opposite. The druid was left behind because she was more of a help at home.

As the group moved back towards the farm house, Bryan stopped them. He had been looking uneasy for a while, and finally told the others that he needed to spend some time in the canyons. "I need to double-check that the rock road remains secure. I did all my work from the other end, if the ladies need to come back in a hurry I want to make sure everything will hold. The roads are not meant to stand for long periods of time without maintenance." The dwarf was grumbling and looking very serious. It had been tough for him watching the women ride away knowing he was a big part of what had caused of their problems. He wanted to join them as far as the gate but felt that they didn't quite trust him yet and things were stressed enough before they left. "I'll be back in a day or two, if that is okay with you."

Kenzi smiled and placed a hand on the dwarf's beefy arm, "Bryan you don't have to ask us for permission, especially if it a task to help out. Take the last horse and do what you need to do." Tamsin and Dyson agreed as the dwarf had been nothing but helpful.

"Thank you, your trust in me is appreciated. I will be back soon." He peeled off as soon as they got back towards the barn. He whistled three short bursts and the last of the big horses came on the run. He checked the bags and filled a couple of skins with water. Mounting up he then waved to the others and road out towards the canyons.

Dyson watched him go. "We do trust him, right?" the wolf asked. Bo could handle Bryan if there was the need, but deep down the wolf didn't see the dwarf as a threat.

Tamsin who had moved to sit on the porch, replied, "We've both been in his place. The victim of the orders we followed that turned out to be something we would rather not be involved in. He is trying to make up for an outcome that was not his fault. Let him do his dwarf thing and he should settle down after that. Besides we have bigger problems." She motioned for Dyson to join her and they began to talk.

As the twosome fell into deep conversation, Kenzi watched and had the feeling that the valkyrie was delivering bad news. There also was the beginnings of that all too familiar tingle of unease down her back along her tattoo. It was too much to think Tamsin had just showed up to halfheartedly offer herself as Bo's chi snack for the rescue attempt.

As strange as it was, Vex and Tamsin seemed devoted to each other and as much as Bo denied it giving chi to the succubus came with a definite side benefit, pleasure and a lot of it. No person in a serious relationship would risk the addictive effects of a succubus's attentions without a worry of the problems it would create.

With a sigh Kenzi decided to leave it for now and check on Bruce. Making her way up the stairs she went to the far bedroom and found the big man wrapped up in clean sheets and still unconscious. The puffiness around his face was gone but he was pale and covered with red splotches and bruises. He did seem to be breathing easier than before but still not as smoothing as she would have liked. Marking Lauren's words Kenzi told herself she would begin work on something to help boost his respiration as soon as she finished her time with him. Taking a seat on the bed beside her friend, Kenzi grabbed Bruce's big hand and held it.

"So Papa, Bo and Lauren are off to find Hilde and bring her back to you." she said quietly as she rubbed her thumb on the back of the man's hand. "In no time your honey and your baby will be back safe and sound. So you need to get better, okay? You need to wake up soon." Looking hopefully at the ogre's still features there was no sign of movement. "That's okay, we have a little time." The druid said as she leaned over and kissed his forehead. "You just get well." Sitting back Kenzi settled in to spend a little time just being close.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

"Do you have any proof of this?" said Dyson. There was anger in his voice but it was not directed at Tamsin, instead it was his reaction to the news she was sharing. Kenzi had given him a quick look but then moved by the duo to tend to Bruce. The wolf was grateful that the woman he loved did not hear the blunt delivery of this news straight from the valkyrie.

"Vex has his ways, if he says people are after Kenzi then they are." said Tamsin. "During a meeting with the members of the dark fae leadership a major player let some information slip." The valkyrie knew that Vex's mesmer powers had played a part in retrieving the formation. The Morgan of the Dark had been in the middle of an interrogation to discover information about a possible threat against his rule when the interesting tidbit was mentioned. Having received word that a group of fae were asking questions around the dark fae businesses, the Morgan took quick action to find out what was going on.

"_Mr. Morgan sir, it is not your place of power they are asking about. Their questions were about another," squealed the Herdsman. He was a pimp of sort, working with underfae for hire, sex or muscle, whatever was needed. Vex assumed he had a real name but no one ever called the man by anything but his nickname._

"_So they are after the Ash are they, well the little guy is a friend of mine," Vex snarled as he tightened his grip and the small fae thrashed with pain. "Course better him than me but still I have to stand up for him. I'm sort of his role model, see. He's a bit of a stuffed shirt, I'm good for him, broaden his horizons so to speak. If there is a threat against him I will…"_

"_God no…. It's not the Ash of the Light either." The voice was now a hissing spit-filled whisper._

_With a barking laugh, Vex said, "Wrong answer, the places of power are ruled by one of us and …"_

"_The royal and mutant…" the man gasped and started to lose conciseness. Upon hearing this Vex lowered his arm and released his phantom grip dropping the fae to the ground. The solid smack with the harsh surface of the floor caused the Herdsman to groan but kept him alert. Reaching up to rub his throat, he rasped out a quick, "Thank you Morgan," but did not attempt standing just yet. _

_Eyeing the man with suspicion, Vex asked, "What about the royal and the mutant? They don't even live near the city. Why would anyone be snooping around here for information and making problems for my people if it involves them?"_

_Seeing that his information was valuable the Herdsman started to spill everything he had heard. "It is a small group led by three druids. At first they were just asking questions about a companion of the succubus, a human who signed a contract with a druid for training. The bastard's name was Massimo and he hasn't been seen for over a year. His family has announced that he is dead which opens his belongings to family. There is a relative among the group that wants to act on his contract rights to the girl. " He saw the fire light in Vex's eyes before the Morgan of the Dark could hide it. Misunderstand the interest of his ruler the man said casually, "She is a hot little thing by the name of Kenzi. I would be after her as well if I had a chance to make her my slave." The next thing the Herdsman felt was his face smashing into the hard stone floor. _

"_I don't need your opinion on anything." Snarled Vex as he flipped his wrist and the man was now standing with blood running down his face from his damaged nose. "What does this have to do with the royal or the mutant?"_

_With more than a hint of desperation in his voice the Herdsman stammered, "By talking to several fae they learned that she has a connection to the new realm the royal is forming. She is the human pet of the succubus called Bo who is the champion and lover of the mutant." Vex raised his eyebrows at the thought of what Kenzi would do to this guy if she heard him call her anyone's pet. He motioned for the man to continue, "If they can claim rights to the girl they have a bargaining chip to work with. If this new place of power is as wonderful as everyone says then they want to take advantage of the situation fast._

_Seeing Vex's confused expression, "They are druids and the hunting in such a land would be excellent. Their type is always after something to enhance the tonics they create and the other items they make. Several species of underfae have started to establish colonies in the land the rumors say. The Ash and now you have… discouraged hunting in your domains." It was well documented that the new Morgan did not take kindly to anyone under his rule being used for parts. It was a change in policy, Evony, the old Morgan, could have cared less who was cut up for parts as long as she got her part of the profits. Vex had set his underlings straight with a very public and bloody example that no one was soon to forget that he felt differently about such things._

"_Like they would ever be allowed hunting rights," scoffed Vex more to himself than his victim. He dropped the man to the ground again. Druids could be split into two classes, healers and charm makers. Only the very rare ones would master both skills. He had never used one and did not really given their kind a second thought. In general the group of human magicians, as technically druids were not really fae but no one ever bothered to make the distinction any more, hung around the dark fae as they were less judgmental and more in tune with the old ways of doing things. If a druid was powerful then the knowledge they had could stretch back eons. Most of the older dark fae would use remedies before they ever set foot in the fae hospitals. Dark fae were also less picky about certain ingredients. Truth be told the light fae were no different but they just hid it better and forced their transactions with the less reputable druids to be more covert._

_Vex turned his steely black eyes towards the man before him. The Herdsman was twitching under the hard stare, "What is it? Is there more I need to know?"_

"_There are others looking for information on the new realm too." The man gasp as Vex flexed and tightened his grip for an instant then released, "Mr. Morgan, they are travelers, none of my people recognized them, but they did talk to the druids. Two of my girls were working nearby and heard the start of the conversation. Both sides were sharing information on the women, the royal, the mutant and the girl. They mentioned how you defended the mutant at her trial with the help of the Ash. They all agreed it would be best to avoid both of you. There was also something about their actions guaranteeing that you and the Ash couldn't get involved." The man dropped his head, "That is all I have sir." _

_Vex curled his lip and then tossed the man to the side. "You hear anything else, you bring it straight to me. Remember I didn't take your life today but you hold back and I will find you. Understand?" The man was scrambling towards the door nodding as he moved towards safety. Vex waited until the Herdsman was right at the exit then with a flip of his wrist he knocked the man out the door. _

"_Was that truly necessary?" said Tamsin as she moved out from the shadows._

"_Yes Pumpkin," Said Vex with a concerned look, "I believe it was." He turned to focus on his beautiful companion and said, "Come and give us a kiss before Daddy has to call Trick and play politics." Vex grinned and held his arms out as Tamsin stepped close._

The valkyrie cleared her throat and fought off the all too pleasant memory. "So, as I said before looks like we are in for a bit of company."

"Kenzi is safe from the druid contract, Hilde made sure of that." growled Dyson.

Tamsin sat back and looked out into the darkening sky, "That just may be a way for them to justify their presence on the property. They get here and feel the power in the balance of this place and they will not be ready to leave any time soon. You can bet on that."

"We will just have to make things uncomfortable for them." Said Dyson flatly. "So why are you really here? I take it a complication has come up with Vex and Trick or the group would be… taken care of already." The wolf knew that neither Trick nor Vex would hold back their protection on an open threat to Lauren or Hilde. Kenzi was a human and her status was trickier in a purely political view but being Bo's friend made her Trick's responsibility in a way and Vex loved Kenzi and would let nothing happen to her if he could help it.

"They presented both sides with a passage notice." Said Tamsin.

Groaning Dyson snarled, "World's oldest loophole."

The valkyrie had to agree. A passage notice was a very old school tool in fae politics. The spell activated when leaders signed an agreement of safe passage. The notice ensured that an army moving through a realm on the way to battle in a nearby location would do no harm. In turn the army itself would not be attacked as it passed by. Breaking the agreement on either side brought a curse down on the offending party and their people.

Over the years the use of the notice became distorted to the point it was a declaration of war if a leader didn't agree to accept a notice when it was offered. Soon instead of armies the spell was twisted to fit small groups and powerful individuals too. Modern day uses of a notice were more like shady ways for fae to move through an area without fear of interference. As much trouble as they could cause, leaders could still use the passage spells to their advantage from time to time so no one was eager to get rid of it.

"Why did they agree to it?" ask Dyson. "The group is small right?"

"Trick did some research and this is not a group you want hanging around your area. Bad news follows them where ever they go and spend enough time to establish a base of operation. Massimo held the city as his territory for many years and as slimy as he was, he was a known evil, these guys not so much. If they make an offer to move through you take it. There is also the fact that Trick tweaked the agreement so it barred them from ever returning to the city. Both Trick and Vex had to think of their people. It was the right thing to do." said Tamsin. "No matter how much Vex wanted just to kill them."

"You are here because Vex wants the job finished out of his territory." The wolf said carefully. Tamsin nodded. Dyson continued, "And he didn't think I could do it alone. With Lauren, Bo and Hilde gone he was worried?" The current Morgan and Dyson were only civil to one another as a courtesy to the others. It made it easier on their friends if they were not fighting all the time.

"Let's just say you have too many rules when it comes to such things." Smiled Tamsin. "Your wolf nature brings with it lots of codes of conduct. Evil fae do not have codes Dyson, you know that. Being on the side of the light for so long might make you hesitate when you should be striking. Druids are an interesting lot to say the least. Vex has left it up to me to judge how best to assist you and when to step in." It was one of the few times when Tamsin did not sound independent but instead a true warrior of the dark fae. Dyson did not like it but this was no time to refuse help from any source.

"I would agree with that. The part about druids being interesting." Kenzi stepped out onto the porch. The two fae looked at her in surprise as she had caught them off guard. Seeing the looks on their faces she said, "Bruce is the same by the way. No changes." Kenzi moved to sit on the table between the two warriors. "Are you going to tell me what is going on or what? My back is starting to go crazy by the way. We have about two hours before we have visitors." At that news there was a surge in adrenaline that the druid could sense in the others. "I'm not going to like this am I?" With no answer Dyson had her by the hand and they all were heading into the house for a rapid planning session to defend against an attack that was coming much too fast.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

The sleek black sedan drove up with the lights on. If the visitors were trying to sneak up on the farm they were doing a terrible job of it. Kenzi was seated on the porch alone as she watched the car come to a stop and then three individuals step out. The smell of aftershave drifted on the night air and she fought the wave a nausea that hit her like a hammer. Did all male druids buy the same crappy smelling brand?

It had been more than a year since she had been freed by Lauren and Hilde but the memory of that scent lingered and brought back the fear of her time with Massimo. The three men were dressed in black fatigues and heavy boots. As dark as it was none of them had a hard time seeing their prey on the swinging bench. They smiled and Kenzi shivered. She then fought to get ahold of herself and get on with her part of the plan.

"I think you boys might be lost." Kenzi said hiding the shake in her voice. "The highway is back about seven miles and then town is another ten going east."

"Well thank you kindly, little lady." The man tipped his imaginary hat and barked a single laugh. The small group stopped four or five steps from the porch and all of them did a slow look around the immediate area. "This is a nice place you have here." The lead man breathed in and his body almost shuddered with happiness.

He was already counting the ways he could tear this place apart and use it. The location spells he had ordered were indicating everything from sprites to ogres on the property. Hell even the dirt in this place could be used for something. The little slave was quite something too. He was willing to bet that Massimo hadn't even broke her in yet. He resisted the urge to adjust his pants as he thought of the fun he was going to have with that sexy little thing.

Clearing his throat and the greed and lust from his mind the man quickly changed tactics looking to pounce fast. "We are looking for you my dear. I think you know that." Firmly establishing his place in front of the other two, the older man said with authority, "We are here to finish your education. You are to be my student until your druid's contract is fulfilled." In a flash of light he had a piece of paper in his hand. Kenzi fought not to roll her eyes at the cheap theatrics. Maybe she could teach him a thing or two.

Acting like he was looking over the contract in his hand the man said, "My dear cousin, Massimo was his name." The man fought not to respond to the look of concern on the woman's face. "He left me, Marcus is my name by the way," he flashed her a devastating smile and then waited for Kenzi to respond in some way dazzled by his obvious charm. She didn't move. He continued rather stiffly, "Yes, well Cousin Massimo left me with the burden of looking after his charges upon his death. You signed a contract with him that promised you, and I quote, "the knowledge of a master druid."

"Are you saying Massimo was not a master druid?" Kenzi asked.

"Why no my dear," He tutted at her like she was a child that had asked a stupid question. "We were trained by the same druid master and achieved our master ranks at the same time. I assure you my dear he was more than capable of training you as am I. The family has come to the conclusion that he is no longer alive and I should …"

"I have Massimo's knowledge with me, so the contract is fulfilled." Kenzi said coolly cutting the man off fast and then with a quick motion of her fingers the paper in his hand flashed and disappeared. The small amount of snap trap powder doing its thing. "You can go now and don't come back." Kenzi had too many years living on the street to be cowed by this type of 'I'm better than you' bullshit. Marcus had made his druid training sound like going to college when really Kenzi guessed he had been a slave just like her until he and Massimo had overpowered their master. This was all for show, the real test was to come and she readied herself for it.

To the gentleman's credit he only showed his anger for a moment before he buried it under a false smile. "Aw I see he at least got to the basics with you before he passed away." He snapped his fingers and the contract reappeared. "A trick, nothing more than a simple sleight of hand."

"And with my hand was all the way over here. Go figure." said Kenzi. "We are done now and I asked you to leave."

"Perhaps we can sit down and talk a little longer. My associates would like to ask you some questions. It takes two outside the contract words to pass judgment on such matters. A single passed test does not earn one the rank of master. There is so much more about being a druid that you need to learn. You can't possible have had time for my cousin to pass on all he knew. No, much more extensive tests of your knowledge are required." The man nodded to his companions and they moved forward in mass.

Leaning to rest her elbows on her knees, Kenzi said firmly, "I wouldn't do that." As she had expected they ignored her. "I warned you." Sitting back to watch the show, the minute the first man's foot hit the step there was the faintest hint of pizza in the air. With startled yelps the three men were tossed backwards to land hard on the ground. The ends of their hair had been singed and well as the cuffs of their shirts and the bottom hem of their trousers. If you looked hard enough there was small wisps of smoke that drifted off various areas of each men. The barrier spell was meant to have a punch and it was working very well.

No longer trying to cover their anger or intentions, all three men opened up with attacks on the barrier. The most the various spell and charms did was bounce off in puffs of ash. One of Kenzi's first acts as a druid was to form a protective charm. Flying by the seat of her pants and the feel of her tattoo, she had protected the shack in the city from an attack of fire balls being launched in her direction. After that she worked with Hilde to enhance her basic design and she had pretty much perfected it now. Kenzi had spent most of her time working on healing techniques, but she did like the charms and spells part to break up her studies. They were good for stress relief. The men seemed to be slowing down their attack or they just ran out of ammo, Kenzi couldn't be sure. "You done now?" she asked.

Holding up a hand to stop the two men standing behind him. Marcus rolled his shoulders and sniffed the air. "Your power smells like… pizza. My how childish?" Kenzi stuck your tongue out at him and laughed as his already red face turned scarlet. With a snap to his voice he said, "This proves nothing…"

"Oh, I think it does." said a rumbling voice. Dyson stepped out from around the edge of the house. The wolf held just below the surface making itself known even as the man retained his human form. "Three druids just tried to break a single druid's defenses and she stopped you without breaking a sweat. I would call that an ass whooping myself. Test over, passed with flying colors."

"Your little test was also witnessed," said Tamsin as she rounded the other side of the house. She was all leather and lace, beauty and danger rolled up into one. She was swinging her throwing blade in her hand and looked to be more than ready to kill each and every one of them. "I believe your kind requires two outside the contract words to verify an agreement fulfilled."

"You masked the presence of your friends. Very clever." Snarled Marcus. The rumor was that a powerful attack had left this little realm unprotected. There was not the presence of a royal here for sure, but the two fae that had just appeared looked far from weak. "I find myself at a loss. Perhaps you do have the knowledge of a master." He held his hands out. "It takes a master druid to mask the presence of others." A grin appeared across his face.

Kenzi's back felt like a thousand spiders were crawling on it. "Get back! Run!" she yelled at Tamsin and Dyson. In the next second four fae appeared next to the cars, a mix of Redcaps and Trolls. The two druids by Marcus pulled out spells and tossed them at the Kenzi's defenders. Dyson had heeded the warning and moved quickly. The charm in his direction hit the ground right where the wolf had been but with the Kenzi's yell of warning missed the mark. Everyone watched as he shifted to his full wolf, with a snarl the great beast avoided the powder on the ground and began to pace with indecision, as half the attacking fae slowly started to inch towards his position, he was caught between running and staying to protect.

Tamsin had stepped forward to attack ignoring Kenzi's words of caution. Her forward motion was met with a blast of powder. Enraged the valkyrie started struggle as her body began to be encased in stone. With a fast motion she threw her blade and took out a Troll, just barely missing Marcus. He laughed, "Deadly and beautiful," He kicked the body of the dead Troll to the side, "To bad your talents will soon be gone. Over course the skills of a true master druid could save you or will she try to help the wolf? My, my, what a dilemma.

"Marcus," called a Redcap. The druid turned in time to catch a large crossbow. Bowing to Kenzi he said, "Madam Druid, I welcome you to our ranks." He fired a bolt at the barrier and laughed as it burned against her strong defense. "There is more to being a druid than the knowhow little one. We are a ruthless lot by nature, best you learn that now." Dyson snarled as the group was getting close to him. Tamsin let out a small groan as the stone was approaching her knee and the spell was beginning to cause her pain. "So what will your choice be?" Marcus asked with a deep laugh.

"Run Dyson," screamed Kenzi and she threw out two spark traps that covered the Redcaps nearest to the wolf. With what sounded like a whine he turned and ran for cover.

"Leave them," snarled Marcus as two of his number jumped at the snaps of light that surrounded their bodies, "When she leaves the barrier to try to save her friend they will end her." He pulled a bolt from a quiver he had been given and loaded the crossbow. "I believe it is time to go on a wolf hunt. He is a big boy, we kill him before he is back to human and his butchered wolf parts can be sold off in no time. My dear a wish you luck with your lovely friend." He tipped his imaginary hat again and then laughed as they ran off to follow Dyson.

"Crapballs," muttered Kenzi as she bolted into the house. Holding her hands out towards the cupboard she fought to calm her mind and find something to help Tamsin. There was nothing, her supplies gone from the sacking of the house. She needed to get to the Hilde's cellar. Switching focus she concentrated on knocking out the Redcaps. Nothing. She had hit them with snap traps. The little pops of electricity were nothing but annoying to the big guys. If she could somehow make the traps she had already activated worse. What made electricity worse? Slapping her forehead she ran to her workspace and looked for it. There, she smiled at the one bag left, it hadn't fit in Lauren's bag so she kept it.

Sprinting out the door, she saw Tamsin fighting the stone as it now was approaching her waist. The valkyrie was paler than normal and beads of sweat were forming on her brow. "Hold on," yelled Kenzi as she leapt from the porch. The Redcaps ran at her snapping brightly in the night. Spinning fast the little druid hit the men with her last bag of what she call drips. The water started to pour from their bodies. It was not pull water out of the men themselves but instead it was causing water to run down the surface of their clothes. It result was perfect. With one step the snaps that hit ran with water and intensified the energy pop to extreme levels.

"Damn it," Wailed the one closest to her after taking another step he verified the intense blast of electricity was not a one-time shot. Kenzi did not stop to watch, she was around the house and into the underground treasure-trove in a flash. "No stone, charm blocker, no stone, charm blocker," she said was almost running down the dirt floor aisles. At first Kenzi was afraid that her concern for Dyson wouldn't let her find anything to help. She forced herself to concentrate and there it was. Kenzi grabbed for the things she needed then dashed up stairs. It would have been comical as she heard the muttered grunts of the Redcaps as they tried to dive for her. In theory it was a good idea but in reality the amount of water that had gathered around the feet of the men enhanced the electricity stream and the Redcaps fell to the ground in spasms as the violent shocks.

Tasmin was gritting her teeth as she fought to breathe. The vise like feel of the stone was crushing her to death. Kenzi was doing her best but when she disappeared from sight for the second time the valkyrie feared the worse. The loud sizzling pop caught her attention as she just caught sight of the Redcaps making some type of lunge forward. "Tamsin, Close your eyes and keep your mouth shut." Yelled Kenzi as she came up from the back. A slimy concoction was dumped over her head and then down the valkyrie's back. Tamsin fought not to call out in disgust as the clammy ooze then dripped over her shoulders and down her chest seeming to grow in volume as it moved.

Not pausing to double check her work, Kenzi moved to the charm that had missed Dyson. She dumped a small amount of the same goo over the contaminated spot on the ground. Jumping over the mess she whirled as another set of pops sounded behind her. The Redcaps had moved again but this time at the end of the harsh flashes of energy there was a fizzing sound and Kenzi realized that her snap spell had just run out. The extra power that the water had pulled from the snaps had drained the length of the charm. "Good to know," thought Kenzi, "But terrible timing."

As if picking up on the change the attackers stood up and realizing there was no more pain with their motion. They looked at each other and then grinned as they focused on the little druid that had trapped then and wanted to get their revenge. Kenzi was backing back towards the security of the barrier charm but her last jump had taken her a way form the porch. Even if she ran at the perfect angle she was going to get caught.

The dull thud surprised its victim, the Redcap nearest Kenzi fell to the ground with a shocked look on his face. His partner swung around and let out a bit of a yelp. Tamsin, who looked to be covered in a mix of maple syrup and cooked oatmeal dripped ominously behind him. In the commotion, she had gone unnoticed. The gooey charm breaker had done it's job and the stone had turned to mush that she was able to break free immediately. She had moved to the Troll she had taken down and retrieved her throwing blade unnoticed. "You move and I kill you too." Both the Redcap and Kenzi froze. The sticky valkyrie was anything but happy. With a grunt of impatience Tamsin said, "Not you Kenzi." Between clinched teeth. The distinct smell of menthol was wafting through the air now as more goo dripped off the blonde beauty.

"You sure?" the druid said cautiously. There was murder in the dark fae's eyes.

"No." said Tamsin in all seriousness. "But get in the barrier anyway." The normally sexy blonde looked almost a miserable as when she was caught in the stone trap. Without another comment Kenzi moved to stand on the porch, protected once again. There was a squishing sound as Tamsin turned to face the Redcap. He turned to meet her and took in her situation. The valkyrie had only her back up knife in her hand. He watched her and slowly reached over his shoulder and pulled out a short sword.

Eyes flashing ready for a fight, Tamsin leaned forward and moved her knife into position. A large sloppy plop of the oatmeal like substance hit the ground with a splat destroying all semblance of coolness and danger the blonde warrior had been going for. The Redcap than made the last mistake of his life, he laughed.

It was over in seconds, Tamsin in all her oozy glory stood over the body of her opponent, breathing hard and wiping muck out of her eyes. The fight was over so fast that Kenzi had not really had time to turn away. "Where is Dyson?" Tamsin asked and in answer to her question she heard a strong howl in breaking the night.

"Well he is alive," said Kenzi tightly. "Come on," She motioned to Tamsin, "Let's get you rinsed off." The valkyrie took a few steps towards the house. "Oh no, we do this outside." Ignoring the mumbled curses of the blonde, Kenzi jumped off the porch and grabbed the hose. The frigid water did nothing to improve the mood of the Valkyrie but at least she was dripping with water and not something lumpier. Tossing Tamsin a towel, Kenzi said, "Now you can shower."

"Good," said the valkyrie, "I need to get rid of this smell."

Biting her thumbnail for a moment Kenzi said carefully as she followed the blonde inside, "About that…"

xxxxXXXXxxxx

Dyson's wolf was huge and that was a good and a bad thing when it came to a fight. It was almost impossible for him not to leave some type of trail as he ran. In a straight out escape attempt his pursuers were always going to be able to track him until he was able to put some space between himself and them. The good news was that if they got too close he could turn and fight, and even a troll or Redcap were no match for his strength. Problem was he was being chased by more than just one troll or Redcap. He had three druids joining in on the fun and the group was armed with crossbows.

Marcus fired fast and the bolt just missed it's target as Dyson made an unanticipated move that caused the shot to go off target. "Wolf," the lead druid yelled, "You could just give up. Your friend and the little druid have to be dead by now. That leaves you in charge of this place. You're a predator, join us in a mass hunt of this place and then give it back to the humans. Fae have no place here. I offer you a bit of profit and then we all go back to the city and move on with our lives. What do you say?"

Dyson made a sudden movement out of the brush for better cover and a barrage of crossbow bolts followed his progress only narrowly missing him. Diving into deep cover, he heard Marcus shouting out, "Of course you keep going against us and we will finally take you down. We will charm you to keep you in wolf form and then slice you up and use you for parts. It's a highly illegal practice but it brings top dollar. Stupid thing about it is that like all big predator remedies they never really work, but what the customer wants the customer gets."

The wolf eyes of Dyson did not miss the three druids gathering together as the Redcaps moved left and the Trolls moved right. Shifting to his man wolf form he carefully climbed a nearby tree. He moved to the edge of a thick branch and then silently stepped over to the next tree, he continued that till he had almost moved behind the group. "Why don't people ever look up?" he wondered as he made his silence maneuvers.

"Wolf, come now boy, we need an answer." Dyson watched as Marcus made a motion and then spells and bolts were shot into the area the wolf would have been in. "Damn it," rumbled the lead druid as he heard Dyson hit the ground behind them and start running.

There was the thunder of the footfalls as the Trolls and Redcaps raced after him but Dyson had a good lead on them. His senses picked up on something else. Enfield was suddenly running beside Dyson's wolf. The foxlike creature was keeping easy pace with the sprinting form of Dyson. "Show off," growled Dyson and if he didn't know better he would have thought that the fox laughed. With a nip to Dyson's side the fox gained his attention, it was a not so subtle request for the wolf to follow.

Taking a hard left through the trees and underbrush the two canines could not miss the crunching of foliage that followed. With a burst of speed the Enfield took the lead, after about a hundred paces he hit an old log and jumped over a set of thick bushes. Dyson followed and noticed the smell of blackberries as he cleared the shrubs. The Enfield paused in a small clearing just large enough for the two animal bodies. Dyson watched as the Enfield dropped down and doggie crawled under a small opening. Knowing he would never fit in wolf form he shifted to human and followed, fighting back curses as the thorns of the thick blackberry bushes bit at his skin.

Watching the thick red and white tail of the Enfield he was surprised as it suddenly just dropped out of sight. The sounds of the Trolls and Redcaps cursing as they hit the blackberries spurred him on and he grinned when he hit a rocky slope. He slid down the smooth rock and found himself in the Enfield's den. A narrow depression that had been padded with all sorts of treasures including what he was sure was one of Bo's old shirts. As he rolled over and turned he found himself eye to eye with two large rabbits with small riders. The pixies had wide grins and then motioned their rides forward leaving the two larger creatures behind.

There was quick set of bird calls from the two small warriors. The bushes and all plants in the surrounding area erupted with motion. Rabbits running in everywhere, some with riders but most without. Small birds shot like rockets out of the trees, their wings creating a horrible racket. Animals of all shapes and sizes called into the night. It was like the surroundings burst with life. The startled shouts and curses of Dyson's pursuers were clear as the onslaught of the moving masses traveled by them. Marcus could be heard yelling orders about killing anything in sight. Others were shouting about the location of the wolf. Had any one seen him? The trick had the area so disrupted any sign of Dyson was lost to the trackers.

Shifting back to his wolf form Dyson lay quietly listening to the others. They stomped around for a while, the big strong fae and the powerful druids not willing to admit that song birds, rabbits and blackberry bushes had lost them their prey. "There is no sign of the wolf, Marcus. There is also no reply from our people at the house. What are your orders?"

Almost spitting out his words, the druid replied, "If anything this shows us how ripe this area is for the picking. The wolf is a concern but if the girl is alive then she is trapped in her own home. I say we set up camp and prepare for a week or two of fine hunting. When we are finished we will burn the whole place out to get to the girl. Let's go grab our gear." There was footsteps but Dyson's wolf nose was not fooled. A half hour later there was a mumbled command, "We join the others." Only then then did the scent of the enemy leave.

The Enfield was stretched out next to Dyson. Switching to man-wolf form he growled at the little fox. "Go warn the others and thank them for their help." With a yip the red furred creature was gone. Dyson stood and howled to let the others know that he was alive.

**A/N:** More Bo and Lauren next time…hope for a much faster post... thanks again for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Lost Girl belongs to Showcase or SYFY and I am only playing in their universe.

The morning was beautiful and deceivingly peaceful. Lauren carefully moved herself out from under Bo's possessive arm that had draped itself around her during the night. Rubbing her eyes to clear the fog from the night away, the doctor stepped from the tent. She did a quick check on the horses and found them grazing and only giving her half a minutes notice before they returned to their breakfast. It had become second nature for Lauren to check her surroundings with all her senses and even though her fae nature was gone she still stretched herself and gathered what information she could find.

It was one of a hundred or more little pleasures she missed already as she was forced back to her limited human form. Being fae had been terrifying at first as her inability to control what was happening to her body threatened to overwhelm her but with her gathered control, the change had been beyond wonderful. Only a few days after the attack and she missed what she had become. Lauren gave herself a shake, knowing that this was what it felt to be human but unable to lose the unsettled sensation trapped inside.

Walking to the rocks where they had thrown the drip spell Lauren was a little disappointed but not surprised to see the water was no longer running. That was as far as she dared move away from Bo so she stopped her motion and turned back to the camp. They needed to get moving as soon as they finished breakfast.

Restarting the small fire, Lauren pulled a water skin out from a saddle bag and one of the pouches of food too. As she knelt by the fire waiting for it to get hot enough to toss in the food for breakfast she thought of last night with Bo and she shook her head. They had been ready to reconfirm their connection in the face of this crisis. Bo was rubbing her shoulders and they were sharing soft kisses and loving touches. It had been so damn relaxing and to her dismay she had fallen asleep. "Crap," Lauren thought to herself and she worried if Bo would be upset or read something into the unintentional action. Were things with her partner going to be this touchy from now on? With a sigh she decided maybe for a little while until a new normal could be established.

There was a sound behind the doctor and then she felt strong arms encircle her waist. "Good Morning," the husky whisper in her ear made the doctor shiver as did the knowing chuckle that followed. "Did you sleep well?" Lauren swung around and was relieved to see a tender smile on Bo's face. Starting to try to explain how she hadn't meant to drift off last night, Bo stopped her with a gentle kiss, "Baby, it's okay. You are still recovering. We have the rest of our lives to be together, it was nice just to hold you last night." Lauren raised an eyebrow and Bo laughed and added, "I didn't say it was better, just nice." Then they both laughed and reassured each other with another kiss.

Pulling apart, Lauren motioned towards the fire and she moved to drop the food pouch into the heat. Bo asked, "Did you look around?" The doctor nodded that she had but as expected the succubus moved to check out the area anyway. Approaching the rocks, Bo climbed to look around. There was really not much of a view but she made out a much as she could. The check of the area was buying her time as she thought of holding Lauren last night. It would have been enough just having Lauren close but the succubus was still trying to tamp down her excitement at what she had witnessed.

As they had moved into each other's arms last night, Bo felt the tightness in Lauren's body. It wasn't stress or concern, Bo recognizing the signs of battle fatigue and the thoughts of what her lover had been through hit her hard. As the doctor moved in for an embrace, Bo said, "Turn around." Lauren didn't really want to as she was enjoying the kisses and touches they were sharing but when she complied she felt the strong hands on her shoulders and neck begin to work her tight muscles. Lauren let out a groan as good as any sexual response. "Well, I don't have to ask if that feels good." Bo said as she placed a kiss on the base of the doctor's lovely neck and then started to work her way down the muscles of her back.

Bo took in the aura that surrounded Lauren. It was something the succubus had done since they day they met. Holding back a gasp she saw the normal brilliant white that surrounded the doctor but this time tiny bursts of green, blue and yellow randomly appearing then fading way. What the hell did it mean, those were the colors that Lauren's fae forms took in the doctor's eyes. Trying to gather her thoughts, Bo kept her hands working and considered if she should let Lauren know. The last thing she wanted to do was give the doctor false hope. "Baby how are you feeling?" Bo asked carefully but all she got in return was the soft sound of even breaths. Leaning back and taking Lauren with her Bo watched the subtle colors in the aura come and go as she fell asleep holding the doctor tight.

Smelling the food, Bo returned to the fire and saw her half of the meal laid out on a small plate. Lauren was working with the horses and as Bo ate she watched. There was this calmness to Lauren as she put her efforts towards caring for someone or something else. Bo focused on the aura that surrounded her partner and grinned. The colors were still there but brighter than in her relaxed state. There was still a lack of pattern to the colors but the remnants of her fae nature had definitely reappeared. Bo decided that the doctor needed to know. The breakfast meal dishes were cleaned up by Bo as she waited. Finally Lauren turned finished with her check of their animals and walked back to the fire.

"What?" the doctor asked seeing the expression on Bo's face. The succubus held her hand out and was about to answer when the horses started to move around, stomping their feet, snorting loudly and shaking their heads in agitation. Lauren recognized the same behaviors she had seen before riding to face the wind assassins. They had sensed some danger or battle close by and were eager to get involved. Not needing to take time to discuss what was happening, the women quickly began to break camp. Lauren securing the fire and then seeing to their rides, while Bo broke down the tent and packed their other belongings all the while keeping an eye out for danger.

Running to add the last of their gear to the back of her horse, Bo mounted her ride more quickly than she ever had and looked to Lauren. "I don't detect any chi signs near us." She tried to reassure the doctor. "We are heading northeast," Bo showed Lauren the map and the doctor agreed. The horses were still uneasy. "Do you want to lead the way?" the succubus asked watching her mount with concern. She wanted Lauren to feel the faith she had in her and Bo didn't want to lose the trust they had started to build back. It was also a fact that the doctor was much better on a horse than she was and if they needed to move fast she was the best choice to lead.

"Okay," replied Lauren more concerned with what might be hiding in the trees around them. The look on her face spoke of her fear, "If you keep an eye out for bad guys." The doctor swallowed hard as she saw Bo's eyes flash a bright blue.

"Always, my lady." Growled the two toned voice the champion, she smiled a hard grin and nodded. Lauren felt the protective love of Bo to her core. With a knowing look, the succubus gestured for the doctor to take the lead. Just as Lauren moved to pass close by her, Bo added, "My love." she pushed just a little succubus power into the words. Stopping the forward motion of her horse, Lauren turned and the women shared a look for a few moments. The next time they shared each other's touch things would be much more intense no matter how relaxed or tired they were. Lauren put heels to her horse and moved out faster than Bo had expected. She laughed out loud with joy at her lover's response. It was something Bo had been afraid she might have lost forever.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

Stifling a groan, Hilde shifted her position in the cage. It was large enough for her to lay down but her limbs were stiff from inactivity and the tiny jerky motions she used to remain balanced and out of the bars of the cage as it was pulled along the uneven ground. It was early but Hilde was making a habit of waking before the others. The snoring coming from her brother could be heard for miles. "He is a beast in more ways than one," She mumbled and turned her focus back to rolling and moving all her joints as best she could.

There was the sounds of footsteps and then Hyde appeared beside the cage. "Good Morning." The Stoneling said in his quiet voice. Hilde smiled and returned his greeting. He had turned out to be something of a surprise. First finding a way to feed Hilde then not long after that working out a way to get her water. Besides seeing to her basic needs, Hilde was pleased to see the young man had no love for her brother. This morning the Stoneling looked particularly pleased with himself.

"I have an idea if you're up for it." His youthful nature sparkled in his eyes. He had taken a shine to the hag and enjoyed the sarcastic comments she shot at her brother but he could never show it. "I think we can block the bars with stone and get you out of the cage." As the Stoneling had worked to replace the runners that allowed the cage to move, he found the rock in this area incredibly dense. Using the same technique of slow movements he felt he could block the energy of the bars long enough for the hag to exit the cage.

Hearing Hyde's idea, a thrill of excitement shot through the hag. She had no idea what her abilities would be like outside the cage. All of her power had been poured into the protective framework, it took time to recover from such use of one's fae gifts. Looking at her young friend she smiled and nodded, if he was wrong she might be donating a finger to the experiment but if she didn't have a chance to move soon she might go crazy.

Motioning for quiet they listened to the earth shaking snorts of her brother. Agreeing they were in the clear, Hyde called a huge amount of stone from the ground. A jagged outcropping shot out of the Earth. Hilde had to wonder at this fae's strength. The actions of the young man told her that he had no idea that he was specially gifted. With a grunt, he snapped the stone at its thickest part and then letting Hilde know to get ready with a look he slowly pushed the stone into the path of several of the bars. The cage reacted by slowly burning its way through the material instead of blowing it to bits. Hyde knew if he made any sudden motions the rock would be instantly destroyed and he would be injured by the blast. He held the heavy stone still and watched the captive make her move.

With the block of stone being held in place an opening was created, it wasn't big, but neither was Hilde. She pushed her hand through the opening and there was no damage so she made her move and to her shock found herself outside the cage and for the moment free. She slowly got to her feet and then smiled broadly.

As if just realizing what he had done, a panicked look crossed Hyde's face. He was so eager to try his idea, the Stoneling hadn't given a thought to what the captive might do when she got outside. He slowly pulled the stone away and when it was clear dropped it hard to the ground. Swinging around he made a tentative grab for the hag.

"Easy," whispered Hilde, "I'm not going anywhere." As she avoided the beefy hand that reached for her. The relieved look on her friend's face was almost comical. Patting his arm she said, "We need to work on your planning skills, young one." The ancient fae smiled and then groaned as she stretched and started to walk off her pain.

Truth was that Hilde would have attacked immediately if she could have, but she had no power. She was still fae and had the species' natural strength. As a royal she was probably stronger than most of her opponents even now but her individual powers existed as mere flickers of her full strength. She could escape but would have nothing to fight with if caught, the cage was her only true protection. Her biggest worry was that the Stoneling would share how to break through her defenses with Roldan if he was pressured. The hag was a bit put out that her massive spell had such a glaring weakness, but it was formed in the heat of battle and to protect others besides herself so maybe she could cut herself some slack.

There was a creek near their camp site and Hyde motioned to the water, "Take advantage of the water. I will keep watch and make us something to eat." The hag did not argue and she moved to bathe. Not rushing herself but being very mindful of the sounds of the area, Hilde enjoyed the chill of the cold water and the feel of the land around her. She was not a true nature fae but had her ways with the Earth. The land was wild and powerful. Smiling she imagined what Lauren would do with such untapped energy. She smelled the food and then reminded herself of her predicament. Rubbing her belly, Hilde spoke softly to her unborn son as she approached the fire where Hyde was cooking.

"Hyde," called a harsh voice. "Bring me some of that food I smell." The sound was muffled by the small tent that Roldan slept in.

"Damn it," said Hype who had paled at the sound of his companion. "Let me get this too him, and then I will get you back in the cage okay. If he catches you out here he will kill you and then punish me, so please don't run for both our sakes." Hilde who had also jumped at the sound of her brother's voice, nodded her agreement. Watching the young man rush to serve Roldan, there was almost a desperation to his actions. What was her brother holding over his head? While she waited Hilde ate quickly and walked around trying to make the most of her last moments of freedom. The fast footsteps told her of Hyde's return, and she moved towards the cage.

"We have to do this fast. He is up and feeling better today. He has even fashioned a patch of sorts to cover his injury." The young fae said as he called the stone and in a steady motion had the bars of the cage blocked. With a sigh Hilde reluctantly crawled back inside. Hyde had just pulled the stone away from the cage and dropped it to the ground by the fire when Roldan rounded the edge of the tent. Moving to place another food pouch in the fire, the Stoneling kept his worried expression away from the approaching fae.

Roldan sneered as he passed by the cage, a leather strap had been tied around his head and held a cloth patch in place. The wound still oozed but at least it was covered now. Hilde kept her head down as he passed and hope he wouldn't notice her wet hair.

Taking a seat on the stone that Hyde had dropped, Roldan reached to refill his plate and then started barking out orders. "The horses need to be tended to and then we need to pack and break camp." There was no motion from the young fae. "Well, what is your problem? Get to it."

In a voice that was void of emotion the Stoneling said, "Sir, the horses are ready. The runners for the cage have been reformed and are in place. Except for your tent and supplies the rest of camp has been broken down." Just now looking around to take in the situation Roldan grunted seeing the truth in the young man's words.

"Well I'm out of my tent now. Snap to solider, go pack it away we need to get a move on. I can feel something in the air. We are being trailed. I believe the court hunters might have found us." Roldan said with a sharp tone. Hyde nodded and took what was left of the food pouch with him to finish his morning meal as he did the other fae's work. The Stoneling also had to try to think out a defense of some sort or he was as good as dead.

With nothing to concentrate on but the fire and the hag, Roldan turned to his sister. "Good Morning hag." He snarled and then looked at his sister more carefully. Surprised to see Hilde looking better than she should, Roldan growled. This was the beginning of day four and she should be suffering from lack of food and water. By all rights the hag should be miserable but instead she looked the same, calm and strangely powerful. "God you disgust me." He said trying to but failing to hide his jealousy of her power and then threw his plate at the cage. The bars flared at the fast attack and destroyed the item in a flash. "I cannot wait to hand you over to father and be done with this."

"Your eye looks to be healing." Hilde said quietly and did not react as her brother jerked at the comment and reached for his face. "I would offer you some advice..."

"I will take nothing from you." Roldan hissed. "I will kill you the first chance I get, don't forget that." Standing he walked away fast.

"I won't dear brother, I won't forget." Hilde sighed and then readied herself for another long day of slow travel.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

The Bugbear and his group had caught the trail of the prize in no time but Roldan had been too far ahead of them to make a run on the camp during the night. This morning was a different story and the leader of this group was ready to get his hands on the Grand Lord's wayward daughter. "Get your asses up boys, let's go get us a hag." The Hobgoblin walked to the Trolls that were still sleeping and gave then both a boot in the butt to make his point.

"Kick me again little man and I will snap you in half," snorted the biggest of the Trolls who simply rolled over and shot a hate filled look at his so called leader, "What is the hurry anyway, Roldan and the boy are not going anywhere fast. The runner trails are deep and broken up. Whatever they are hauling is causing them nothing but trouble. It will be a simple thing to catch them so let us sleep until the sun is at a decent level at least." There was a mumbled agreement from the second Troll who had not even bother to roll over.

"You don't think the other teams are sleeping in? As you sleep, those wind women will take the prize and steal your money. You want that, you giant lump of a fae. I'm leaving and you can lay here and rot for all I care." The snap in the Bugbear's voice cracked in the morning air. As a parting shot the leader yelled back, "I am sure the Grand Lord will be very impressed that members of his own guard chose sleep over victory. Please go back to your napping, relax some more, don't mind me." The group leader found his horse, as he was the only one that needed one, and started to ride off.

"I hate that little bastard," mumbled the smaller of the Trolls. He pulled himself into a sitting position. "Do you think he is really riding off?"

There was a loud sniff and then a grunt, "The horse flesh is fading, so yes he is riding off but not quickly. Rock, paper, scissors to see if we let him go. I win, to hell with him. You win, we follow the little king." The motions were done and the mumbled curse was followed by the Trolls standing and gathering their meager belongings. "Next time choose scissors and not rock." The big Troll rumbled as he started to chase down their leader. When they caught up with Roldan, both of the large fae would be more than ready to hit something hard.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

"How many fae are traveling with Hilde?" asked Bo as she walked around what remained of a camp site. Lauren was near the creek, watering their horses as the succubus did her thing. She had noticed the number of footprints as well.

"Two," said Lauren. "Hilde's brother and one other."

With a furrowed brow Bo walked down to the stream bank and said, "There are at least six sets of prints around here. There are still the deep tracks we have been following. The runners from the cage I would image but I would guess the group that sacked the house are right behind the group with Hilde." The shady area felt good as Bo stood by the doctor. Wiping her brow, the succubus was happy for the moment of rest as they had been moving fast since they broke camp.

For being in the mountains both women were warm. Seeing Bo's flushed features gave Lauren an idea. "Hey Bo, look at this." The doctor leaned over the running water and looked hard at a rock near the edge. The succubus rushed to her side and then let out a squeak of surprise as Lauren bent down fast and splashed her with a huge amount of ice cold water from the stream.

"That is so cold." Shouted Bo as she pulled back, her upper body was drenched. "Oh Doctor, you are in so much trouble." Grinning the brunette started after the now laughing doctor who is quickly backing away. The succubus was dripping down into her leather top. She growled as she started to undo the buckles and laces to pull away the thick covering.

"Bo, I was just worried about you overheating," Lauren was giggling as she was backing up, throwing her hands up in front of her like that was really going to help her defense. Her eyes were watching the leather top of her partner open. Grinning, Lauren said, "You needed to cool…" The doctor stopped and got a funny look on her face.

Moving up so she was just out of reach of the doctor, Bo said, "I needed to cool…my face, my chest…"

"What are those?" Lauren pointed towards the succubus's chest.

With a laugh, Bo said, "I think you are the one with heat stroke. I am fairly sure you are well aware of what these are." Motioning to her breasts, "You are a doctor and I believe you have examined them quite thoroughly more than once." She laughed again but she had noticed the look on Lauren's face. "What?"

"I haven't seen that necklace before, are those rings?" asked Lauren. Bo froze on the spot and looked down. The rings that held her stored power were swinging freely without the leather armor. This time the funny look was on Bo's face and the doctor saw the skin of her lover turn red. The succubus turned quickly away and started to walk towards her horse to pull out a rag to dry off. "Bo?" called Lauren as she watched her partner walk away fast.

"Uh...yeah, I just picked this up a while back." Bo was fighting to keep her breath steady and her voice calm. "I thought the necklace went with the outfit." Mentally Bo slapped her forehead at the stupid response. Explaining the rings was something Bo had hoped to avoid. The last thing she wanted to do was remind Lauren that she could no longer safely feed from her. Bo knew that Lauren felt useless when she relied on someone else for food. It was a major stumbling block in their relationship. For the last year, it had not been a problem but now the elephant had stumbled back into the room. No matter what Bo said to her, Lauren would be hurt at the reminder.

"Damn," Bo muttered, things seemed to relax between them, last night had been an example of it. This was just going to stir everything up again. Deep down Bo had other reasons to worry. The rings were something special to the succubus beyond a source of power. She had purchased them long ago and now wasn't the time to talk to Lauren about what they were and all they represented. The doctor was not supposed to see the rings until everything was perfect, till the time was perfect.

Lauren had a smile on her face as she watched the obvious discomfort of her partner. "Bo, are you okay?" The strip of leather held two very different rings, it was obvious that they had not started as a single piece of jewelry. "Are they special to you?" she asked carefully. Internally her mind raced, "Oh hell, rings?" thought the doctor and butterflies bounced in her stomach. Looking up to find Bo's eyes, the smile dropped from her face as Bo pulled away with a closed down expression and started to hide the jewelry again. Lauren stiffened as she did not receive an answer to her question. "Get a grip Lauren," the doctor told herself then out loud said casually almost coolly, "I didn't mean to upset you." The succubus's head snapped up. She had been so caught up in her own thoughts that she had missed what Lauren had been saying.

"What… No, I'm not upset. The necklace is just an old thing that… it's nothing okay." Bo smiled and stepped forward. She cringed as Lauren bypassed her quickly avoiding any contact. "Lauren, I….god look." She took in a deep breath. "Look I am using…"

"Don't worry about it." Said Lauren fast as she mounted her horse. Making her voice as light as possible though her heart was breaking inside at the distance that was still between Bo and herself. "Let's get going. We were making good time." The doctor smiled but started her horse forward to put a little distance between them.

"Lauren, hey wait," Bo was cursing to herself as she quickly mounted up as she buckled and laced up the well-worn leather. She urged her ride forward to catch up with Lauren who was not moving quickly but had still put a good distance between them. Bo was about to say something when the splashes of blood caught her eye. "Hold up." She yelled and the tone in her voice let Lauren know that this was not about them but something else. Watching to see that Lauren had heard her, Bo jumping from her mount. Dragging her foot across the red patches, Bo watched them smear. The blood was fresh.

As her she bent to look over the patch of ground a drip of crimson liquid fell on her boot. Rolling backward fast she had her chi blades at the ready as she looked up. A Troll was hanging over a large branch high up in a tree and was obviously dead. He appeared to be missing a portion of his arm, but he had other injuries too. There had to be a pretty good fight to take out a Troll and then something else to launch that much mass into the air. The sound of Lauren approaching caught Bo's attention. "Watch it." warned the succubus as she motioned up the tree.

Taking in the scene the doctor shivered, "God poor Hilde," knowing this was part of a team that had made a play to steal the hag away from her current captors. "Bo we have to get to her." Lauren said and the succubus watched as the doctor visibly paled as various scenarios passed through the beautiful woman's mind. Taking another look around Bo nodded and then mounted up.

"Keep your eyes open." The two toned voice of Bo's power rumbled, "and stay close." This time it didn't matter if Lauren was the better rider. The succubus took the lead and they moved out fast.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

Roldan was still laughing as he moved out in front of the cage and his four companions trailing behind. "Hyde," he yelled, "Bet you are reconsidering your reservations of joining me on this little hunt." The pompous little prince didn't even bother to listen for a response. The Stoneling was barely conscious as he fought to remain in the saddle. His stone armor was still in place as a form of protection in his weakened condition.

"Your sister will be so proud of her little brother. Your agreement to help me will set her free but I just might take her out of prison and wed her as my gift to you. Make a respectable woman out of her in the eyes of my father's court." The only response from the young solider was in his eyes as they hardened to obsidian. Answering for the young soldier was the Hobgoblin that was trudging along behind the horses. "It would be an honor to his family Roldan. If I only had a sister for you to consider."

"Shut up." Snapped the executioner. "You are defeated and if you wish to remain alive I would suggest that you and your pet stay quiet." The Bugbear swallowed hard and looked at the still form of the Troll that was being dragged behind one of the horses and looked to have died along the trail.

_In silence Hilde had watch the battle that had occurred. Her only consolation was that Hyde was still alive. She had caught the scent of the Trolls just as their group had begun to pull away from their camp site. Using the remains of the stone Hyde had used to get her some water, she tossed it against the cage and the small explosion caught her captor's attention._

_"What happened," snapped Roldan as he rode back quickly towards his sister. "Did you lose a limb? Burn off a toe?" He frowned to find her uninjured._

_Quickly Hyde said, "Sir, A branch fell on the cage and was burned away." He rolled his eyes at the hag hoping that Roldan would buy the lie._

_"Had to be a damn big branch," sighed the fae with reservation but lacking a better explanation accepted the story. "Move on. Your rails have not worn thin today but who knows when your subpar work will fail." Putting hard heels to his ride he moved off to scout the trail._

_"Hilde, what is it?" the Stoneling knew that the hag would not have caused such a commotion without a good reason._

_She swallowed and then said, "We have company. When the wind comes out of the south I smell Troll. It is getting stronger. You don't have much time. Harden your skin, boy." Without another word of encouragement the skin of the fae outside the cage flowed and he was encased in small overlapping tiles of stone protection. Hilde watched the panic in his eyes, they both knew that Roldan would be little to no help in the fight. "Listen Hyde," as he moved close she listed off a quick plan of defense. The young soldier nodded his understanding. He was a good guard and knew how to follow orders, given time he would develop the skills to lead, Hilde was sure of that but right now he was just young and scared._

_They rode on, the scraping of the rails loud against the rest of the forest sounds. Moving forward, Hyde joined Roldan to express his concerns but was waved away with assurances that there was nothing to worry about. The executioner was more than a match for any attack. The Stoneling had then positioned himself where Hilde had told him next to the cage and waited crossing his fingers the hag's plan was a good one._

_As expected the attack occurred no more than a half hour later. The trial was going uphill and they had slowed to a crawl. With a quick whistle Hilde warned the young soldier that the enemy was on them. With a roar the Trolls and Bugbear had charged from the deep cover of the trees. Roldan who was far ahead of the cage, pulled his horse up hard and turned to charge back. The smaller of the Trolls, leapt to land in the horse's path and then just stepped aside as Roldan made a wild swipe with his sword. Catching the outstretched arm he easily pulled the man from his mount and then tossed him almost softly to the ground. The fae was a royal and to kill him would be foolish beyond words._

_The others focused on the Stoneling, but Hyde was ready and in short order he had the Bugbear trapped in a crisscross of three pillars of jagged stone. The worry was the huge Troll that had followed the Hobgoblin, the Stoneling knew him from the Grand Lord's guard and was totally intimidated. "Hyde, my boy, looks like it is you that will be paying the price in this battle. Roldan is useless in a fight that's why his father holds him out till the very end and only lets him use that deadly touch when no one can fight back." The Troll said and then shot a look at Hilde and smiled. "No offence to your brother, ma'am."_

_When the hag did not comment he shrugged his huge shoulders, "I hate to end your life young one but that puts Roldan in our pocket. He will just exchange you for us and we get more of the recovery reward. Its business my boy nothing more." The murderous gleam in the large face was more than enough for Hilde and Hyde to know the Troll was serious about his threat._

_"Move," yelled Hilde and Hyde was in motion. He ducked the blows and was moving fast to stay alive. The second troll pointed to Roldan in a warning to stay put and he ran to help his teammate. "Pull on the stone, Hyde." Yelled Hilde and fought the urge to grab the bars in her distress as the danger to the young man was doubled and the Trolls were getting in too many hard shots. "Use the cage," she yelled._

_Remembering the plan and working hard to get himself into position Hyde did as he was told. A blow slammed the ground beside him as fleshly fists hit the ground. Dropping to the ground to avoid a high follow-up punch from the other side, Hyde called the stone and a mass flew from the ground slamming into the bigger fae. The force of the encounter pushed the Troll off balance and he went head first at the cage. Putting his hands out in reflex, the muscled arm crashed into the corners of the cage. With a scream the limb was severed and fell to the ground. The smell of the burnt flesh was sickening._

_The remaining Troll whirled to see what had happened, Hyde recalling Hilde's advice and did not let up. He used stone and his own reinforced flesh to deliver massive blows. As that smaller Troll fell to the ground, his injured kin roared and charged. With a massive pull on the stone, a pillar of stone shot up from the Earth and catapulted the thick bodied fae into the air. The big Troll slammed hard into the side of a huge tree and then got caught in the branches. He did not move as the force of the impact of the stone had caused so much damage to his chest, the Troll would not survive._

_There was a barking laugh and Hyde turned to see Roldan striding up to the site of the battle. He had his sword out and pushed the exhausted young fae aside as he approached the Bugbear and Troll. The smaller Troll punch drunk from the fight with Hyde lashed out blindly. "You dare strike at me." Roldan voice was almost shrill with anger and excitement. He used the flat of his sword to beat the Troll back down to the ground and then grabbed his injured victim in a strong grip and pulled his fae nature with a vicious snarl. When the Troll was drained Roldan dropped him to the ground and began to beat him again._

_"Enough," yelled Hilde, "He could have easily killed you but didn't. You have won."_

_Rage filled Roldan's face, "I was never in danger of being killed. I am the son of the Grand Lord, his blood runs in me." Whipping around he landed five more hard hits with the flat of his sword. Smiling he turned back to Hilde, "There sister, see how merciful I can be." He kicked the still body of the Troll on the ground and then walked to the Bugbear. "Bow to me."_

_"Yes sir. I am yours to command." The fae was pinned to the ground by three jagged stone masses and could not move. To say anything else would mean his death._

_"Hyde release this good man." Roldan said in a haughty tone as he sheathed his sword and looked up at the dead Troll hanging in the tree. "When we return to court consider your debt to me is fulfilled and we will see to your sister's release." The princely fae could not ignore the Stoneling's role in the victory but he would give him no more than what Hyde had asked for as payment for joining Roldan on this hunt. Besides his father would never let the girl out of prison, the young man was stupid if he ever though it was a possibility. She was attractive perhaps he could keep his word in a different way. Roldan smiled as he mounted his horse and rode victoriously back towards the castle of his father._

_Too please with himself and his defeat of at least one team, Roldan called back various comments to his companions but never really expected a response. The Bugbear had even offered up his sister if he had one. Disgust at the thought of touching such flesh angered him and he had threatened the imp for his impermanence. They had moved over a hill and were now making their way down a steep, crumbly downhill slope._

"Hyde, let's free the cage and roll it down the hill. Bounce the hag into the bars and slice her to pieces." Roldan shouted as his horse struggled for footing a third time. "This is more dangerous than I wish to deal with."

Hyde recovered enough at least speak said, "Sir, You wanted to bring her captured to your father. I believe that is still the best course."

"Like I give a damn what you think." Snarled Roldan who wheeled his horse around and then fought to hold on as the big animal struggled for balance on the shifting rock. "I think…."

With no warning a herald of hunting horns sounded and out of the trees at the bottom of the slope appeared a mass of fae riders. In front was a grizzled man that oozed power. Cursing Roldan said, "It appears my father has chosen to join the hunt."

Moving faster than was wise, Roldan urged the others down the slope. In a vain attempt to look more darning than he was, he rode fast to meet his father. More than once Hilde thought the cage was going over due to her brother's stupidity. They pulled to a stop as the mass of troops and their leader approached. Watching her father's approach, Hilde felt emotions overwhelmed her, none of them good, and she fought for some type of inner balance.

The royal's face was pinched with disappointment as he acknowledged his son with hard look and then a rough grab of his chin to take in the damage to his face. He grunted and pushed the fae away hard, riding towards the cage he stopped by Hyde who did his best to straighten. Seeing the bruising on the young man's body as a result of a fight and the boy's quiet attempts to be presentable before his ruler pleased the Grand Lord. The young one was a good soldier. The older fae smiled, "Hyde you did a fine job keeping this fool alive and mostly in one piece. Ride ahead and have yourself tended to."

"Thank you sir." The Stoneling said and did his best to bow in the saddle which was not much of a bend but the Lord looked at him with approval. As Hyde rode off he fought the urge to look at Hilde. The hag had saved his life and he could do nothing to help her anymore.

The Grand Lord's horse walked steadily around the cage. The man raised an eyebrow. "Daughter, my Sorrow, you've looked better."

"Reach in for a hug, Father." She said coldly. The man burst out laughing but his eyes told of his appreciation of the spell that surrounded his most powerful child. He loved the power she had, he ached to have her strength at his command. It had been so long since they had been this close. The fact that she sat there alive in front of him had possibilities. Perhaps he would not kill her or her child. No perhaps the child, if powerful like his mother would be the one he could have at his command and provide the key to control over his mother.

"You are my greatest disappointment." He said with no emotion. "Yet you show more gumption and grit than your oaf of a brother by just sitting in a cage not lifting a finger. You make him and all the others that pursued you look like fools. Like your mother you still fight me and it only has brought shame to both your names. After all these years you should know better." Hilde did not react and sat motionless. She had no idea who her mother was and as a child he had tormented her by withholding that knowledge. Seeing his daughter go stone-faced he laughed again. "Call the birds to carry the cage to the castle." He ordered his men and then said, "Roldan you stay with your sister until they get here. I want no harm to come to her or the child. You heard the hunting horns signaling the end of the game. Now follow your new orders." Riding close the Grand Lord added dangerously, "Or I will see to your punishment personally."

The Grand Lord was about to say more when his men started shouting. "My Lord, there are riders on the hill. They are not of the court." The group, including Hilde turned to look. Bo and Lauren crested the hill and were moving fast in their direction.

"No matter," the Grand Lord held out his hand and was presented with a large bow. Getting the weapon's balance he then received a large arrow, blowing power into the tip it glowed red. Then nocking the arrow, he released an arching shot that burst into a fire ball as it flew and then slammed into the shale like slope just below the riders. The whole side hillside began to give way with a heavy rumble, the horses reared up, tossing at least one of the riders. There was too much dust after that as the roar of falling stone echoed into the atmosphere.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

The sound of a horn drift over the air and Bo and Lauren pulled up fast, as the horn played again. Lauren said steadily as if she was concentrating on her voice. "It is a different pattern than we heard before we were attacked." Bo nodded remembering the sound before the she battled the demon fae. The doctor said with more of a tremor to her voice, "Are more people going to be after Hilde?"

"I don't know. It could be that the game is over." Bo said quietly. Hearing the small gasp that Lauren made but reassured her quickly. "She is in the cage and it hasn't been that long. Hilde is alive, but we need to get to her. Come on." They urged their horses into a run.

The trail had been blatant and even at a run the women had no problems following the path. The horses sensing the urgency were at a full gallop. They reached the bottom of a steep hill and without pausing took the most direct route. They crested the hill and Lauren and Bo yelled and pointed at the same time. Lauren cried out, "That's the cage. Bo, that's the cage." Both women urged the horses forward, Bo called her armor and readied herself for battle.

"Cross the top to that path, we can make it down faster over at that point." Lauren shouted back at Bo as she was looking for the best way to manage the treacherous slope, taking in the loose rock as she moved. They raced along the ridge. Bo was watching the group with concern. There were many more fae at the base of the hill than expected. They had no advantage of surprise but they had to risk it because a rescue in the castle would be near impossible, both Lauren and Bo knew it.

Taking a moment to look back and check on Lauren. Bo blood froze as she saw the terror in her eyes and heard the doctor scream. Jerking hard on her horse's reins to change direction, the doctor's ride reared up. Turning to take in what had scared Lauren, Bo saw the fire ball racing right at them. Pulling hard on the reins as well, Bo felt her horse rear up but unlike Lauren she lost her balance and felt herself falling as the blazing attack struck the ground just below them. Looking back as she fell she couldn't see Lauren then she was lost to the rolling rock and pain.

**A/N: Bit of a cliffy – thanks for reading** **– gt**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Lost Girl belongs to Showcase or SYFY and I am only playing in their universe.

_Bo's blood froze as she saw the terror in Lauren's eyes and heard the doctor scream. The doctor's horse had reared up as Lauren pulled hard on the reins in reaction to something that terrified her. Turning to take in what had scared Lauren, Bo saw the fire ball racing right at them. Knowing better but still repeating the doctor's actions, Bo also pulled hard on her reins. The horse rear up in response but unlike Lauren, Bo lost her balance and felt herself falling as the blazing attack struck the ground just below them. Looking back as she fell Bo couldn't see Lauren anywhere then she was lost to the rolling rock and pain._

The horses bolted down the hill and away from the explosion of heat and rock. Lauren who had experience riding was not thrown off when her mount reared beneath her. Not falling off the horse was about all the control she had for the moment. No match for the scared sixteen hundred pound horse which at the moment was running for it's life. Holding on was all Lauren could do, it was the doctor's only choice until she could work with the animal and get it back under control. The only things Lauren did have going for her was first her focus on personal survival. That alone allowed her to keep her panic in check. The second thing being the horse's retreat was covered by the thick layer of dust that billowed from the massive movement of stone sliding down the steep slope. No one would see that she survived the attack to come after her.

"I believe the interlopers have been dealt with my Lord." said a member of the powerful fae's guard. "I would be happy to ride to investigate further on your command." The solider walked his horse forward awaiting the order from his Lord and master.

The old fae said confidently, "No need. They are buried three feet deep in that shale by now. What would two riders have done anyway? The fools, I should have kept them alive longer to use them as examples for the court." He pulled his horse around with a victorious smirk on his face. "We return to the castle. I have much to consider. Roldan, you have your orders. The Sorrow makes it back to the main hall alive or it is your head." About that time there was a screeching roar and all heads turned to the sky. Three large shapes were making their way across the sky. "The birds are here. Watch your fingers Roldan, they don't like you anymore than I do." The Grand Lord laughed callously. "Men, we ride." He kicked his horse viciously and then there was nothing but thundering hooves as the soldiers dashed off after their leader.

Hilde had been silent, she watched first in amazement then in terror as the two forms had crested the hilltop. It could only have been Lauren and Bo on the ridge and they were charging to her rescue. They had to have no idea that her father was there or they would not have been so fool hearted. Wanting to yell in excitement then in warning as they approached, Hilde swallowed an inner scream as her father easily took her friends down. Blinking back tears, she sat unnoticed and heartbroken as men moved around her paying the caged fae no attention.

Having felt Lauren and Bo desperation to get to her, Hilde did not agree with but understood her loved ones' reckless approach. Coming back to her surroundings, the hag listened to her father's proclamation of total success and fought not to shout her disagreement. Hilde would not accept that her daughter and one of her best friends had been killed in front of her. No, she would not believe that. Steeling herself she buried any emotions until she had a more private moment to let herself worry openly.

"He is a right son of a bitch," muttered Roldan. "I hate him almost as much as you do." His comment was so quiet it was almost as if he was talking to himself. "Birds," Hilde's brother said with a caustic laugh, "I wish him luck if these beasts ever turned on him." Heavy thumping sounded as muscled creatures landed gracefully near-by and announced their presence with eerie high pitched growling. The griffins were magnificent in stature. To call them mere birds was ridicules. The legendary creatures with the head, wings and front talons of an eagle framed on the body of a lion were as strong as they were deadly.

Without missing a beat Hilde said, "My boys." The three beasts stilled and then moved forward tilting their heads in curiosity. "Careful of the cage," she warned as if they could understand her words. "It is good to see you, little ones." She had to bite back tears. "I thought you would not survive when they took you from me." The huge animals were now making thick heavy chirping sounds mixed in with feline vocalizations. They pawed the ground in their recognition of an old friend. If griffins could look happy these did.

"Good God I forgot. They were just ugly cubs the last you saw of them." Roldan snapped. "You tended to the beasts like they were kittens before father took them from you for his own uses." He huffed in disgust at the pleased look on her face. It was his duty to remove any thing that caused her pleasure. Roldan quickly said, "Out of the seven in the litter only four survived." He snorted his hurtful comment. "The last female is land bound. She snapped at father during a training session and he broke her wing so badly she never fully recovered. I said he should put the useless thing down, but the man never listens to me. Something about breeding her when the time comes." He barked a noise like a laugh and then said, "Truly all any females are ever good for." He reached forwards to slap passively at the griffin closest to him, but pulled back quickly as it made a threatening hissing sound and snapped it's large beak menacingly.

"Leave him, my pretty boy." said Hilde and the beast's attention turned back to the woman in the cage. "Find the ropes and take me to the castle." She wanted to be rid of her brother before she said something that would force his temper to over shadow their father's orders.

"You speak to them like they are still your pets, as if these dumb animals will listen to you after so long." Roldan scoffed then had to eat his words as one of the big creatures moved to the front of the cage to grasp the thick ropes off the front of the stone runners. With more thick chirping a second griffin moved to the back and did the same, the rope clutched firmly in the powerful talons. The big animals spread their mighty wings and took to the air perfectly synchronized. The third griffin remained on the ground scrutinizing Roldan as he mounted his horse. The realm's executioner watched as the blazing bird eyes focused on him as if he was a snack of some type. "Be gone you filthy beast." He growled and kicked his mount into motion and didn't look back at the sound of the large wings as they moved the creature away to join his friends.

As Hilde felt herself rise into the air, she moved carefully to looking back at the rock slide. The dust was still settling and she could not make out any riders. "Please be safe," she whispered, her hopes starting to plummet as she did not see any signs of the women she held so dear. As she was carried away, Hilde let out a gasp at the amount of destruction below her. There was no way for her to have seen that at the very bottom of the slope, under a mass of heavy stone flickered a faint blue light, all that remained of Bo's attempt to stay alive.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

"Please stop, for the love of all that is…" Lauren roared through her teeth but she didn't get a chance to finish her thought as the horse leapt over a log in it's way. The big animals had shown some indications of slowing and the doctor reached out with one hand and grabbed the mane, then started a series of short firm pulls on the reins with the other. Knowing that Bryan had trained these animals well she prayed the very simple signals would be enough to indicate her instructions. Lauren was fighting not only her horse but Bo's too. The two animals had fed off each other's fear as they raced side by side, she hoped if she calmed one the other would follow suit.

Finally after who knows how long Lauren caught a break when they entered a large meadow. She had some room to work with now. Making a quick adjustment, Lauren used the reins and directed the great beast into a wide circle which forced the horse to slow. With the change in direction she had finally regained some control. Working carefully, the doctor kept the horse moving in even tighter patterns to allow more calm to return to the animal as she stroked the muscled neck and spoke in even tones. "Okay, you with me again?" she asked breathing heavily and the horse snorted and shook it's head as if in response. After several more minutes she got herself to a point where the horse could be stopped and she could dismount safely.

Keeping a firm hold on the reins she walked her ride checking him over for injury as she tried to gather herself. Pulling out a drips charm from her saddlebag she found a small rock and smashed the bag against it. After a good long drink for the both of them she pulled herself up into the saddle again. "We have work to do." Lauren said softly as she stroked the thick neck. Fighting the anxiousness in her body as concern for Bo was coming to the surface, the doctor worried that panicked actions on her part might spur the horse to bolt again.

With firm but gentle commands, Lauren directed her ride back towards the hill she had rocketed down. It was only about a minute later when Bo's horse had returned and joined them. It had been nearby when she had used the drip spell for water. Watching she had seen the animal lagging behind at the water source. Now it moved quickly and made up enough ground to walk beside them.

A careful assessment as she rode told Lauren that she could attempt to speed up. Holding her breath she urged her horse back to a gallop. Moving up the hillside the dust was still hanging in the air. Cresting the ridge, the destruction of the slide area was massive. Feeling her heart start to beat out of control, Lauren dismounted scolding herself. This was not the time for hysterics. Drawing on that special spot deep inside her that allowed her to focus solely on Bo's medical needs and what she could do to insure that her lover would survive, a predictable calm came over Lauren. Bo had to be alive and she would stay that way if the doctor had anything to say about it.

Lauren had once tried to explain to Bo what drove her as a person. It was as if the fae DNA that had won the battle within her found its place because the traits they enhanced were exactly what Lauren needed as a healthy living being. She needed to be the one to solve the problems that faced her, whatever they happened to be. The doctor wanted, no needed, to be of service to those around her. Be the one to keep her loved ones safe from harm. From a child she had been driven to help and give all she was to making things better. As she had aged nothing had changed, in fact that need might have even grown.

Bo had been the one to show her that love played a part in all of that. Lauren needed to love and be loved. That emotion gave her drive direction. With Bo she had shared what the different fae abilities had given her. The shifter had provided the ability for her to guard her territory and those she loved, the nature fae allowed her to tend the Earth and her succubus had allowed her to aid with healing by pushing chi. She had never felt the need to explain what drove her human side but it was much of the same thing. The doctor and scientist looked for answers to the problems that faced herself and others. Finding the answers, promoting healing and solving problems made her peaceful, perhaps one might even say balanced, whether she was human or fae.

Grabbing for a few supplies, the scientist in Lauren took in the rock and the condition of the slope. She reasoned that there was nothing left to disturb and she would be fairly safe rapidly moving down the rocky expanse. Doing a slide and hop method along the slope, Lauren stopping to search for signs of Bo. The beautiful face of her lover flashed in her mind and Lauren crushed a sob that rose in her chest. "She is alive. I just need to find her." the doctor said aloud with more authority than she felt.

Letting logic take over the doctor reasoned that Bo would have tried to protect herself. The succubus had called her chi armor during the charge and she would not have lost it during the fall. Better than anyone, Lauren knew how hard the succubus nature in Bo would fight to keep her alive. With that in mind, the doctor changed her focus from the hill side to somewhere closer to the bottom as she considered how the armor would have kept Bo moving along with the rocky flow.

Sliding and hopping to the bottom, the doctor moved quickly and then she saw her. "Damn it Bo." She cried and ran as best she could to the half covered body of her lover wedged between two larger rocks. The blue chi of Bo's armor was flickering and with each drop in power the rocks pressed down harder on the succubus's body. Flying into action, the doctor took in the health issues facing her patient and the scientist considered the threat to their safety.

Speaking aloud Lauren said, "How long was I gone?" If the blood flow was restricted or impaired for more than fifteen minutes, toxins could be released into the rest of the body when Bo was freed causing kidney failure. Called crush or compression syndrome, it put patients in Bo's position at high risk of death. Lauren searched for pinned limbs or areas of the succubus's body that were being restricted by heavy weight.

"Bo, Baby, talk to me?" Lauren yelled as she did her survey. The chi armor was keeping the large rocks off her body but the doctor had no way to know what the pressure was like under the blue glow. If there was any pressure what damage was the weight doing. Cursing as Bo did not answer and the blue light flickered again and the stones stiffed even father down, Lauren wanted to scream in frustration at her inability to help.

Standing she tried to push on the large rock to dislodge them but it was no good. The shifting stone under her feet made getting any leverage impossible. She did not have the strength to make a difference. Grabbing at the smaller stone she tried to dig around but she was too slow and other stone just shifted in to fill in what she had removed. "Bo!" she yelled again and this time was rewarded with a soft moan. It was then that Lauren realized what was happening. The succubus was pushing all her chi into her armor to keep from being crushed. In a real sense Bo's life force was being poured out in the form of that blue light.

Positioning herself carefully, Lauren wanted another quick check of Bo's vital signs to see how much time she had left. Cursing as she reached in to find Bo's pulse and instead her fingers came in contact with the thin leather strap holding the rings that hung at the succubus's neck. For just a second thinking how silly they had been trying work around what these little metal objects meant. The rings were like so many things they avoided in their relationship. They were in her way now and she grabbed the strap pulling and to her surprise it slipped easily from around Bo's neck and fell to the ground, the rings rolling and threatening to be lost between the loose stone. "For heaven's sake," Lauren said for some reason not wanting to lose them, snatched up the small hoops of metal sliding them on to her fingers in one fast motion.

What occurred next took only seconds but for Lauren it could have been years. Power laced with love, lust, fear, and joy raced into her. The taste and feel of Bo and Bo's succubus power hit the doctor like a train. At first fighting the sensation that slammed her senses, Lauren then realized what she was witnessing. The doctor let the memories and feeling tied to the power flow. The strange thing was the memories and feelings were not her own, they were all Bo's.

First there was a wave of crippling fear and anger. In Lauren's mind's eye she saw her lover standing at the farm. Bo was in a state of shock looking at the destroyed barn and farmhouse. "Where is Lauren? I need to get to Lauren." The words were being shouted over and over in the doctor's mind so loudly they hurt. Next there was almost a tortured lament of, "I will find you Lauren Lewis, I swear it."

Blasts of images of the dark sage called the Wanderer and the horrible words he spoke to Bo during her captivity. Tears flowed from Lauren as she felt the evil that had punctuated Bo's every waking moment in the man's presence. The doctor witnessed the whittling away of all hope from the woman she loved. Images of Lauren before the council and the bitter taste of Bo's terror when the doctor had been ripped from her side and the succubus had been unable to protect her. The total failure experienced by the succubus every time Lauren was in danger or injured.

Fighting the feelings, Lauren strained to free herself when the energy swirled and she was hit with almost painful levels of joy. Flashing bits of Bo's past including moments laughing with Kenzi, finding out that she was not truly a monster, moments with Lauren when it was just them being together, laughing with Trick at the Dahl, Dyson's wonderful smile and deep friendship. The images started to flip so fast that Lauren lost her breath. Bo appreciated so many of the little things that happened in her life.

Then there was heat, not from the weather or a fire, this was passion at an incredible level. Lauren's body quickened and she was lost in pleasure before she could get any control of herself, falling over the edge of climax as sure as if a body was next to her providing just the right type of stimulation. This was the other side of Bo's succubus power. Lauren had felt her own succubus before but it was nothing compared to what a master fae of this species felt. Waves of caresses, blood burning, lips and teeth moving and receiving as Bo fed. The effect of the shared encounters on the succubus's body and those of her…victims.

To Lauren's shock Bo felt the ones she fed from were victims. Bo had told her that before but Lauren had never known the intensity of it's meaning for her partner. The feeds were not sexual in the sense of lovers, it felt good to be sure but it was removed from any type of romantic feeling, it was carnal for lack of a better term but acts void of anything deeper than biologic response. For the first time Lauren had an idea of why Bo became so angry when her feeding was mixed up with her relationships. Within Bo they were two entirely different things no matter how it looked or felt on the outside.

Lauren thought that the jolt of power was fading but she was wrong. Like a drowning swimmer just about to reach the surface the doctor saw the point of escape and then was pulled back under by a crashing wave. Images of herself threatened to overwhelm her psyche. Like a blanket the feelings of contentment and love filled her. The first time Bo had seen Lauren, the trace of gentle fingers down her back. The first kiss they shared played again and again in the doctor's mind. All the touches they shared. All the times they had made love. A day in a small shop where Bo had seen two rings that caught her fancy, "You want us to take a break. I don't think so Lauren. I think I will just have to marry you doctor, and make you my own." The cocky smile of Bo beamed as she looked at the rings and then put them in her pocket. "Just need the perfect day to pop the question."

Lauren knew that right after that she had been changed by Taft, then there was the Wanderer, so much had happened to them the perfect day had never come but Bo had not forgotten. The words, "Lauren Lewis, I will love you forever." drifted in the doctor's mind as the image of herself holding Bo in her arms faded. Recognizing the scene, Lauren had pulled Bo back from the brink in a small hidden hut in the middle of a rundown botanical garden and it had been the moment that a new life had stated for them.

Jerking to a seated position Lauren's heart began to race. The doctor recognized the sensation as the push of chi power. The amount pouring into her body was too much to calculate. Not really realizing what she was saying Lauren whispered, "Heal me Bo." The energy then gained a purpose and to her core the doctor felt the change begin. Lauren had felt such a shift in her body once before. The first time it had been painful to the point of life threatening, but not this time. This time it was as if something was being brought back into place and she shouted out with the sensation only to have the yelled take the form of a primal feline scream.

When the vicious sound finished ringing in the still air, the rush of power and the memories and feelings encased within that chi had gone. The results of the encounter had not disappeared. Lauren would not soon forget all she had witnessed about her lover. In fact the doctor told herself that she would fight daily to make sure she earned the love this woman had for her.

Turning she looked at Bo, so very still in under the rock and stone. Lauren held her breath as she reached deep inside her and felt her succubus nature answer. The smile so broad on her face it almost hurt, the doctor softly pushed chi into Bo and watched as the blue armor began to glow brightly. With barely a thought she felt the feline shifter in her roll to the front. Strong clawed hands pushed the large rocks to the side as if they were of no consequence. Bending down she gently pulled Bo by the shoulders and cleared her from the debris. The human doctor was then there checking out her patient. Breathing a sigh of relief as she found the armor had done its job and held the weight at bay. Bo had a taken several bad hits but the chi armor had provided good protection. The succubus was unconscious but nothing life threatening stood out to Lauren.

Reaching out with strong paws again, Bo was cradled in the arms of the beautiful feline shifter as she gracefully bounded up the slope. Stopping before the ridge line she placed Bo on the ground and then in human form whistled for the horses. They came but faltered sniffing the air in concern, this was not the being they had become accustom to, this being was something altogether different.

Letting out a loud delighted laugh, Lauren reached for the reins and with her fae strength restored, she lifted Bo easily onto her horse then jumped on behind. They rode down the hill to the deepest part of the woods and Lauren made camp as Bo rested against a tree. The succubus was showing more signs of life but was still not fully awake. Lauren only had one thing left to do before she joined Bo in the tent. Placing her hand on the ground, the doctor introduced herself to the land as Hilde had taught her. The only part of her heart that had yet to be mended was at once filled with joy as a wild bolt of energy from the land answered in reply. Tears in her eyes, Lauren let out a laughing sob as she felt whole once again.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

After a quick trip to the healer, Hyde had made an attempt to visit his sister. As always he was barred from seeing her. Moving away from the stone compound, Hyde did make a point of rolling the largest rocks of the far wall, the components of the wall twisting in their spots then settling and reforming solid as ever. The guards cursed him and threatened as they always did to turn him in if there was any permanent damage to the structure. The young fae laughed at the comments, like he would leave any damage to cause problems for his sister.

Walking away Hyde thought seriously that he would have to receive an order directly from the Grand Lord himself to make him stop his jail visit ritual. If they would not let him talk to his sister, he would communicate with her somehow. Telling himself that she would be worried about him as he had not been around. The young man smiled to himself hoping he had relieved some of her stress with his actions.

Moving to the stable room he had been renting from Bryan, Hyde sighed. It had only been a short time but the journey had been crazy and left the impression that he had been gone longer than he had been. Stowing his gear neatly and doing some chores around the stables that Bryan's replacement had not been attending to as he should, the young man finally he gave up pretending not to care about what was happening with Hilde. He started watching for signs of the guard and Grand Lord's return in hopes of catching a glimpse of the cage and a live occupant within the bars.

The young fae was pushing down his unease at leaving the hag alone and unprotected. It was stupid but he had started to think that his presence had helped keep the woman alive on the journey. The Grand Lord had been complementary of him but for the first time the words of his leader had not caused a rush of pride. Maybe it had been his extended proximity to the man's son Roldan but to his surprise Hyde had felt very little towards the royal. A man who ordered the death of his daughter and unborn grandchild was not a man to admire. Orders be damned, Hyde felt himself flush with anger and shame. He was part of the reason Hilde was captured in the first place and now felt the whole weight of his role in her current situation.

The sound of hoof beats broke the increasingly dark thoughts of the Stoneling. Peering outside he watched as the riders returned. There was no cage but it was not long after that he caught sight of the large shadow on the ground and looked up at the cage in flight. "Good God," he muttered as the griffins passed overhead moving towards the main hall entrance. The large creatures were terrifying and amazing at the same time. Almost at a run, Hyde turned and grabbed for a change of clothes. He was going to put himself as close to Hilde as he could. When his sister was freed, they would work on a way to block the bars and assist the hag in her escape.

Abelard had only just taken a seat on his throne when the whoosh of powerful wings signaled the arrival of his daughter. "Bring her forward," he commanded and the powerful creatures pulled the stone runners forwards. There was a cracking sound and the cage burned its way through the runners and slammed to the ground. Hilde raised an eyebrow, thinking what would have happened if that had occurred only minutes earlier so far off the ground. Her father must have been thinking the same thing and they looked at each other with equally amused smiles. "Sorrow you are one of the luckiest fae I know." He said with a laughing tone and shook his head. The man then frowned, "You can't just stay there. How am I going to remove this protection spell of yours? Your thoughts men." He yelled and then sat back to watch the show.

The guards were closing around the cage. In this stronghold, their base of power, the bravado of the soldiers was up. Eager to please their lord and master, they started to shout out ways to move the cage. All the options would be dangerous, even deadly to the shamed daughter. The Lord laughed and eyed his captive as she sat unmoving in her cage. Seeing how her father relished the men's over the top attempts to entertain him with their comments. She made the choice to ignore the whole situation. Several minutes had passed when a voice broke over the den.

"My Lord," said Hyde almost breathless from the door. When the Grand Lord turned, the young Stoneling dropped to one knee. "Sire, I was worried something like this might happen. Please allow me to rebuild the runners so the cage can be moved." Never looking up and keeping his voice steady and respectful the whole time. What leader didn't have a soft spot for such a humble servant? Abelard grinned despite himself. "This was how things should be," he thought. "Good people kneeling before me clueless of their own power."

"Yes, let the fool repair his work. That is one of the reasons it took so damned long to get back here. We had to continually deal with his shoddy work." The harsh voice of Roldan had a tin-like tone in the great hall. Entering the massive room from a hidden doorway and not waiting for his father's response, Roldan snapped his fingers and pointed towards the cage. "Get to it Hyde. My father and your Lord is waiting." The Grand Lord's son moved through the now silent crowd and then took is normal position to the right of his father. He was clean and had dressed in his usual leather and fur regalia. A leather eye patch had been added to the getup and gave the sour fae an even more menacing look.

"Son, you do nothing but take the enjoyment out of every situation. Hyde, my boy, fix the runners and see the cage to the alcove just to the left. We want to be able to close her away as needed." He smiled coldly towards the cage. "The child is coming soon and we don't want to have all that out in the open now do we. Birthing a babe is such a messy business." He could not hide the pleased look that crossed his face as the shock of his statement registered on his daughter's features.

"Did you think you could hide your condition from me? Farther along in this process than anyone knows. Am I right?" She didn't answer and he laughed aloud at her futile attempt to defy him. "What you mask from the world is blatantly oblivious to me. Did you not think your mother hadn't try the same thing? She failed as badly as you." Hyde, having stepped up to the cage was using his powers to rebuild the runners. As close as he was he was to Hilde, the young fae was the only person in the hall that saw how badly the hag was trembling.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

"Lauren!" Bo shouted as she shot straight up from her sleeping position. "Aw Crap!" was the second thing that came from the succubus's mouth as the hammering head ache hit her hard. Staggering in pain Bo thought she was going to fall down but then the warmth of familiar arms moved around her and the press of soft curves cradled her back. All pain and concern was forgotten for a moment as relief flowed into the succubus's body.

"Easy Baby." said Lauren quietly, pulling Bo to her and helping to guide her back down into the sleeping bags. "It's alright but you need to relax. I'm okay and so are you, but you got a little beat up and are going to experience some pain for a while. We can talk later." Soft hands stroked Bo's back and arms, the gentle touches providing comfort and reassurance. "Try to go back to sleep, give yourself a chance to recover some more."

"What happened?" Bo stammered and she tried to roll over to face Lauren. The angry bite of bruised ribs coursed through her and she lost her ability to speak for a moment. "That hurts," the succubus finally got out, abandoning the want to turn to face her lover for the moment. Reaching within to adjust her chi reserves to help heal her ribs, Bo discovered how depleted her energy supplies were.

Becoming completely still, Bo assessed her control. She had not been this low on chi in a year. Trying to be nonchalant she reached to her neck. This was one of the things Bo had feared and why she had transferred her stored up chi to the rings. Now was the time to use at least one of her reserves. If she let herself get any lower on energy Lauren would be in danger. Touching fingers to her neck, Bo let out a groan of despair as she discovered the leather strap missing and the rings nowhere to be found.

Lauren heard the soft sound, "Bo, are you in pain? What's wrong?" the doctor in her bursting to the surface.

"No," said Bo quietly, "Well yes." Realizing how ridiculous she sounded added quickly, "Damn, look I'm not in more pain but something is definitely wrong." Taking in a deep breath the succubus knew that she had no choice. "I have lost something. The ring necklace I had, the one you noticed earlier." Bo thought of the stupid little episode they had over the jewelry and how she just should have told Lauren what the rings were and that would have avoided the whole problem.

"Bo, I know…" Lauren started to speak but Bo cut her off.

"I had Kenzi help me and I stored almost a years' worth of chi in the metal so we wouldn't have to worry about me finding someone to feed off of since you lost your fae nature." The pain in the words matched the pain in Bo's body. "I didn't want to remind you that you couldn't meet that need for me. It hurt you so badly before and I didn't want it be another issue you would have to deal with. I'm sorry for not telling you, it was dumb of me to hide that from you."

Bo forced more words out as Lauren did not immediately reply, "Whatever just happened has drained my chi supply. We need to find the rings so I can," Bo paused and then said, "Screw this, I need to see you while we talk about this." Gritting her teeth Bo readied herself and then changed her position. With a gasp at the end of the motion, "Damn that hurts," the succubus said and had her eyes closed tightly as she fought to even out her breathing. "Give me a minute okay." She wheezed and then grabbed blindly for Lauren's hand.

The hand that had been stroking Bo's arm stopped moving and reached out to make the connection. "I'm here." The doctor's voice was low and filled with emotion when she spoke. The succubus felt the doctor move her hand and lace their fingers together. It took Bo a moment but then she felt cool metal at the base of two of the doctor's fingers. Her eye's snapped open and she pulled the doctor's hand in front of her face and her breath pulled in sharply.

"Well," Lauren said with a worried tone to her words. "I found the rings and discovered they were more than simple jewelry." Bo's focus shifted from the hand before her to the face of her lover. If Bo was fighting for breath before she was desperate for it now.

Reaching out she trailed a soft touch down the doctor's cheek. Lauren's eyes were bright. The beautiful brown color enhanced with flecks of blue, green and golden yellow. The aura that surrounded the doctor was bold. No longer the simple bright white of Lauren's human nature or the fae enhanced braided strands of color that had taken over after Taft's injections. The aura that swirled around her lover now was organic and flowing freely, the colors of Lauren's fae and human dancing together as they moved. At once separate and intermixed, seeming to support each other as they continually moved.

"You're beautiful." whispered Bo as she had never seen anything like the aura she was observing. The succubus's pain gone as she took in the joy and power of Lauren presence next to her. Reaching up with her other hand Bo wanted to take the doctor in her arms but winced with the motion.

"Okay, Baby that's enough." said Lauren a slight warning in her tone.

"The hell it is!" said Bo both agitated and excited, "What happened? There was the fire ball and then I was falling… How did you get your fae back?"

With a small smirk Lauren raised an eyebrow in warning and said, "Bo you need to settle down."

"Right like I am going to settle down and…" Bo felt her energy drain quickly. "You did not just…" the rest of the statement never made it across Bo's lips as she was out cold. Lauren's bright blue eyes fading as she used her succubus and pulled just a touch of chi from her lover and forced Bo back to sleep.

Checking over her patient the doctor was satisfied she would sleep for some time. Placing a gentle kiss on Bo's soft mouth Lauren draped a protective arm across the succubus and drifted off too as she made plans for their future.

**A/N: Good to be writing again, hope there are still readers out there. Thanks again to those of you who got in touch with me. Your notes were greatly appreciated. **


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Lost Girl belongs to Showcase or SYFY and I am only playing in their universe.

**A/N: Thanks to all the readers, reviewers, followers and favs. Your kind words and patience with me is appreciated. Little bit of a ratings bump on the end of this for some Bo and Lo time. **

"Come on, you son of a …," the dwarf was growling aloud as he worked his shoulder against a large boulder, pushing the heavy mass just few more inches into place. As he felt his muscles tense with effort, it wasn't the first time he missed the presence of his young friend Hyde. Not only did the older fae miss the boy's amazing fae skills but he was always a good man to work with. Yes, the Stoneling was quick with a helpful hand or a comment to take your mind off something that was vexing you. Bryan's work at the entrance to the rock road had been all about finding time to sort out his feelings, sort out his guilt.

The boulder Bryan was working on was the last of the bracing components to a Dwarven arch. A bit of old dwarfish know-how, an ancient form of protection and warning to those who might try to tamper with his rock road. Sliding down to rest his back against the massive stone, he pulled out his water skin and took a long drink. The snuffling of the massive nose that appeared over the dwarf's shoulder spoke to the thirst of his working companion. The great beast was doing his part by pulling the large stones from where Bryan found them to the work site.

"All right," the dwarf said as he reached up and gave the horse a pat. "But this little bit of water is not enough for you." With a grunt he pushed up and started to walk down the narrow strip of land that made up the riding path. The duo was no longer working directly in front of the doorway to the rock road itself but had moved to a secondary position farther down the path. The new location was still a walk from anything the grand beast could easily drink from.

"There you go," said Bryan as he leapt from the path to a large stone just off to the side allowing room for the massive animal to pass. A small fresh water spring flowed down one side of the canyon, it pooled near the end of the land feature where it rushed into a cave like depression in the rock. In layman's terms the phenomena was called a sink. Instead of being blocked for good, the stream only slowed at the pool and then moved beyond the rock wall traveling underground.

Strange thing was no one knew where the rise was, the rise being the location where the water that entered the sink resurfaced. Bryan had no way to know that Hilde had hinted to Lauren that she knew of the sink when the doctor had first purchased the property. The two women had not spent time discussing the little mystery. The acquisition of the additional land too new to explore fully, and both women had been preoccupied with other things.

The spring and its constant flow of water had to be the reason the canyon even existed. Erosion over time moving bits of soil away and more than likely to the flats that formed the land Lauren's farm was built on. The small pool by the base of the rock cliff side was the only natural body of water large enough to quench the big horse's refreshment needs.

Bryan smiled as he made his way across the boulders in his own little race against the horse to reach the water pool first. He never could beat the beast but, what the hell, he could always try. As horse arrived at the water first once again, the dwarf looked to the side preparing to make a particularly long jump between stones. The leap successful, Bryan looked back up and was surprised to find the big animal just standing at the small pool of cool liquid but not yet drinking.

Bryan did not speed up or slow down, the old fae just moved from stone to stone to finish his approach. He had taken in the flat ears of the animal and it's shifting hooves both signs of discomfort or unease in the big animal. Something wasn't right and Bryan was glad he still had his ax hammer hanging on his belt. The tool looked like a modern roofing hammer, half ax half hammer, and all kinds of ugly if you were hit by any part of it. Making it to the ground and walking to the animal, he said with a false cheeriness to his voice, "Well big guy, I guess it's true you can lead a horse to water but…"

"Stop your talking dwarf," Stepping from a heavily covered brush area, a Redcap with an unpleasant glint in his eye began his approach. "What are you doing here?" the large fae's eyes catching the arch in the background and furrowing his brows. "I think my master should talk to you about all this."

"Well now, I am a most important individual. I believe I have an hour or two open next Monday. Tell the little man to give me a ring." Bryan smiled and patted the side of the big animal who was now very unhappy. When Bryan reach to up to grab the side of the bridle the horse pulled away and shook his head in annoyance. The animal was readying itself for battle and would not be tethered with a chance for action so near. The dwarf grumbled under his breath. Warriors of any species exasperated him to no end.

The Redcap, who was oozing blood from this head, frowned at the insult to his master. The fae in front of him had no way to know who the master was and to be called a "little man" by a dwarf was an insult on every level. Bryan noticed the large thug for hire looked to be more than a little worse for wear. The blood dripping from his skull was not from a wound but instead something that happened when that fae species was in or just had been in a fight of some sort.

"You're dripping young one. Take a moment and clean yourself up or this horse will take it upon himself to stomp you to death." Bryan said in all seriousness. "This is a war horse from the Grand Lord's stables and blood is a trigger…"

"Shut your trap, _Little Man_." He stretched out the insult and lumbered forward. "I think my master must have some use for a dead dwarf and a bit of horse flesh. Killing you might turn our luck and make this hunt worth our time after all. Maybe this Grand Lord of yours will pay a price for the return of this flea bag." The long thin dagger of the Redcap was dark as night but the sharp edge flashed not to be missed. "Run if you want," grinned the fae, "I need something to take the edge off."

In a flash Bryan's ax hammer slammed into the big fae's chest. It struck in the man's body, the metal of the ax holding firm, the handle hang down and blade slicing through the thick, worn leather of the large fae's vest. Swallowing hard Bryan winced as he watched his attacker reach up and pull the metal blade from his body and toss the tool to the ground. "Like that hurt." The Redcap rumbled menacingly, "Want to throw anymore toys at me." The blood from his scalp trickled down his cheek and filled the man's thin smile to redden the flash of sharp white teeth. The wound in the massive chest trickling its own crimson stream only adding to the disturbing scene.

"Crap," was all Bryan could think to say as he slapped the horse to make it bolt, "Get out of here." The battle ride ignored the command and just reared up instead. Bringing feet back to the ground with a splash and then lunging forward with huge hooves reaching out and then slamming them to the Earth in defiance of the threat. Bracing for the Redcap's onslaught, Bryan fought to ready his body. His heart almost jumped out of his chest as the snarling gray blur of a gigantic wolf nailed the fae attacker in the side interrupting the assault on his person.

The dwarf did not get a real good look at what happened next as the horse jerked to the side at the appearance of the wolf and knocked him to the ground. Just by luck and years of learning to expect the reactions of such animals, Bryan moved quickly to avoid the crushing hooves and grabbed the reins. Standing quickly he whispered a battle command that stilled the horse in a heartbeat. Turning with his club now in his hand, the dwarf found his services were not needed. The wolf with blood matted fur shook himself over the still body of the Redcap. With a low growl the enormous grey beast walked into the small pool and submerged himself in the water. In seconds, Dyson in human form broke the surface.

"Damn man, you about gave me a heart attack." Breathed Bryan and the horse he held snorted in agreement. As Dyson stood and moved out of the water the dwarf rolled his eyes and opened a saddlebag and tossed the man a set of pants and a tunic-like shirt. "Shifters," the dwarf muttered as Dyson moved to pull on the dwarf's second best pair of pants commando. "Don't be giving those back until you wash them." He made a waving motion with his hand towards the naked man starting to dress at the side of the small pool.

With a tired grin, Dyson said, "No problem," he looked down as the pants hit him just an inch or so below the knee. Shrugging he pulled on the shirt and enjoyed the feel of being covered in human form. The last forty-eight hours had been a constant struggle. Dyson had only been human for about an hour total. He loved the wolf but he needed a break to let his human side free and gather his thoughts.

Having had seen the hints of battle on the Redcap and now on Dyson, Bryan had to ask, "What the hell is going on?" After all he had only been gone at most two days and he was only about seven miles away from the farm house at any given time. With a sudden rush of worry, "Kenzi, she's not… you're here and she's not …"

"Easy man," said Dyson with unconvincing confidence to his tone. "She has the farm house locked down and is protected." It had been two days since he had seen her. The wolf had no way to know if she or Tamsin was alive but he told himself he would feel it in his heart if Kenzi was in immediate danger. The wolf also knew that Kenzi was the most resourceful person in the world and could take care of herself and anyone in her care.

"What is it then? Why are you here? Why was he here?" at the last part the dwarf pointed towards the body on the ground.

"Tamsin came with a warning that a small group of druids were after Kenzi." Dyson said as he sat down and brushed a hand through his wet hair and gave himself a shake, the motion had a very canine look to it and the dwarf had to wonder about the man's state of mind.

"Why didn't you come for me?" ask Bryan feeling that he might not have been trusted to be there and could not keep the question from blurting out.

"Honestly," said Dyson, "We thought we could handle it. Tamsin has a way of convincing me that …" Dyson shrugged, "We were wrong and by the time we realized it there was no time to search you out. They weren't just after Kenzi, they came in numbers to hunt the new realm." Bryan thought back on the words of his attacker and felt his anger surge. The wolf continued before Bryan could comment. "Kenzi proved her skill as a master druid by holding off their attack but her protection charm has her trapped in the farm house. Tamsin may or may not be … hurt," the word alive hung in the air. "And I have been on the run for two days trying to get ahead of them."

With a sigh, the wolf continued, "I have been on the run as has every living thing on the property. The pixies, the gnomes, the sprites and the rest, so far there have been no major losses, just a few injuries." Dyson smiled as flashes of memory drifting through his mind. The various species of fae had been so successful at avoiding the Druids and their hunters, over and over again foiling their plans and giving back much worse than they received. The wolf sighed and continued, "The druid group and the mercenaries they brought in are getting angry and frustrated. It is making them more destructive and dangerous."

Whistling low Bryan was deep in thought as he walked to retrieve his ax hammer and rinsed it in the pool of water. "How did you make it out here? This part of the properties is not really realm ready and away from the farmhouse."

"That lump of a fae was gathering up supplies. The pixie rabbit patrols have been following any one leaving the area. They came upon a stock pile of supplies. This one and others have been looking for dry wood to fuel a massive fire; others have been gathering accelerants, gasoline and the like. My guess is they will try to burn us out tonight with one large overwhelming blaze. They will try to kill us off as we run to put out the fire or try to run away from the blaze. It will cut into their profits killing with fire, damaging the goods so badly, but they don't really care anymore." Dyson reported with a cool detachment.

"All their smaller scale attempts at burning out the various fae colonies have been doused by the sprites before they could do too much damage. The gnomes have handled the traps and poison snares so far, keeping everyone clear. Enfield and I have been on clean up so to speak, but they are wearing us down. Taking down one enemy at a time is slow business. Somehow the lead guy, Marcus, can call out for reinforcements but our communications must be cut off. If Kenzi could call out I'm sure Trick or someone would be here by now." Thinking of the little druid, Dyson smiled knowingly, "She is working on it, but keeping up the protection spell has to be Kenzi's first priority."

"They must be hitting the house hard still. Two days…" Dyson muttered. He had been staring at his hands as he spoke and was surprised when the strong nudge of the horse's nose almost knocked him down. The wolf looked at the animal in surprise.

"He is a battle horse, an old one at that. A veteran of many such situations and recognizes your tone. A tiny war or full fae battle charge, there is really not much difference when you are in the thick of it. I believe he wants you back in the fight solider. That and he wants in on it." Bryan smiled. "I'm afraid I am more of a lover than a fighter." That comment brought a smile to Dyson's face. "However for a good cause I might switch sides."

"We need to get to the farm house. Give Kenzi a chance to concentrate on communications and not protection for a while. If things go bad I have instructed Enfield to tell the other fae to run. Kenzi, Tamsin and Bruce cannot escape so easily. I have stayed away too long and need to get back." With a nod towards one another the men stood.

"Full out charge to the house?" asked Bryan.

"Let's make a plan first, you know just in case." Dyson said seriously. The two put their head together and came up with a few ideas before they moved out.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

"How about now?" yelled Tamsin.

With a groan Kenzi returned the yell, "No, Crapballs!" the frustration in her voice evident. The smell of menthol wafted into the room before the beautiful blonde made her appearance. The valkyrie appeared in the front room just in time to see the next round of hexes being flung at the house. Both women held their breath as the violent skittering of energy exploded in every direction including to Kenzi's delight right back at the attackers. There were some yelps of pain and one serious cry for help then all went quiet.

"Serves the bastards right." growled Tamsin. Placing a hand on Kenzi's shoulder she nodded to the little druid. "Well done."

"For now," Kenzi hated the whine that touched her voice, "Tamsin, I am running out of options and we are running Hilde's supply room dry." They both looked over at the large hole in the living room. Kenzi had almost been caught outside the protection spell as she ran for the outside entrance to the cellar. Jumping from the shadows literally, one of Marcus's druid buddies had made a grab for Kenzi. The cloth of her shirt had ripped causing the pursuer to lose his grip and he tumbled to the ground as she dove for the protection of the porch. It had been a close call.

Out of worry and fright, Tamsin and Kenzi had been a little aggressive and made a new entrance, one straight through the floor. It was a short time after that the duo had found the hidden door in the kitchen. They looked at each other and in the stress started to laugh. "It will be sad to live through all of this and then have Lauren and Hilde kill us anyway." Kenzi had said and the two continued to laugh until they cried.

"Look kid, if you can make me smell this bad, you can think of something to hold this place together. I have faith in you." Tamsin gave her a smack on the arm that made Kenzi flinched. "Dyson will be back soon."

"Try the phones again." Kenzi suggested. For the thousandth time Tamsin tried every communication device in the place. She shook her head at the druid. "Nothing."

"Let me try again, maybe if I…" Kenzi was rubbing her temples as she paced

"This is not magic, Kenzi. Marcus has killed the phones with technology somehow. Don't waste your time working it. Keep your mind on the protection spell okay." Tamsin said trying not to make it sound like an order. The ground rules for their survival had been set quickly. Doing things that pissed each other off was good for no one. Giving each other orders had not worked and lead to time wasting arguments. They set out some ground rules. So far they had worked and the duo been a more than successful team, but Kenzi was right time was running out."

The kitchen timer went off. The timer was something they used to keep them from ordering each other around. If they held to an agreed on checklist at the bell all was good. At the chime they would move to the kitchen, drink some water and get a bite to eat. Kenzi would then run up to check on Bruce and Tamsin would do a check of the defenses and the outside situation.

Kenzi finished her few slices of apple swallowing hard. Neither woman felt like eating but it was the agreement. Loosing focus because of hunger would be stupid. With a nod to the valkyrie, she moved quickly up the stairs and towards the room where Bruce was resting. Tamsin moved outside and took in the situation.

Within seconds of Tamsin's appearance outside all hell seemed to break loose. There was a thundering pounding and a powerful yodeling sound. The three druids who had placed themselves in shadows jumped from the darkness and began hurtling hexes at the approaching commotion and the house with renewed intensity. There was a howl and Tamsin did not have to guess that it was Dyson's call. The howl and yodel, the hoof beats and now the detectable drum of hundreds of small feet hitting the ground filled the normally quiet dusk sky. Spinning Tamsin was at a loss of which way to look first.

Marcus yelled into his unblocked satellite phone. "Start the fire now. They are making a run on us. Burn this place down. Be ready for them to come to the fire. Kill everything; we can process whatever is left of the beasties. Call in all the reinforcements, move now. We end this." He pulled his crossbow and fired randomly at the approaching sound. The master druid was at his wits end. For two days he had attacked and hunted the land and had exactly zero for all his expense and efforts.

His people and many of the hired guns had been found dead, one by one taken out. The hundreds of traps he set were silently dismantled and destroyed. Their remnants left in piles circled with rocks. Poisoned food snares where buried deep in the earth and warning sign were left that could not be removed. Fires were put out as soon as they were lit. God the frustration of it all was killing him.

The hunting spells he sent into the woods hit nothing. The attacks of his brother druids on the house fizzled out like impotent firecrackers. He looked like a fool and felt a level of anger he thought impossible for a man in his position. This frontal attack was the answer to his run-away emotions. He continued firing his powerful weapon at the approaching threat, the quiver of arrows seeming to endlessly fill as he shot into the near darkness. "Come to me wolf. Let's end this, now."

Letting out a yell, Tamsin saw the glow of the fire so far away. It spoke to the size of the blaze that she could see it from the house. The bastards were going to burn down the whole place. "Kenzi, we have problems." The valkyrie was not even trying to hide her alarm now.

"More than you know," said Kenzi as she burst onto the porch next to the blonde. "Bruce is gone."

"What?" the shock in Tamsin's voice lost as a huge black horse with bright red eyes burst through the edge of the woods with Bryan on it's back yelling his battle cry and waving a huge club.

"Holy smokes he is heading this way and the protection spell doesn't know him." Kenzi was in a panic. Bryan was going to hit the protection spell in a few moments and he would be hurt badly, maybe killed, by the level of power she had poured into it. "Damn it, Tamsin. I will have to drop the spell. It is the only way to save him." The valkyrie nodded and then pulled her sword. She would be the only protection Kenzi had and as good as she was, Tamsin felt she would not be enough.

"Do it!" Tamsin yelled. Kenzi mumbled a few words and the dry crackle of the spell fell away. The druids who had been firing at Bryan and the horse turned at the change in the energy of the area. The arrows that had been directed at the newcomer began to fly at the house. Tamsin blocked the first volley but just barely.

"Kill them all!" screeched Marcus. The cross hairs of the bows leveled in the direction of the approaching enemy. In a burst of motion, rabbits with small riders shot out of the underbrush in all directions in front of the horse. The master druid faltered unsure where to aim his attack in the mass of movement. Then the roaring anger a wolf was shaking the Earth as Dyson charged into the three druids with a blur of speed knocking them all flat. Holding one of the attackers in his jaws and it was only seconds before the crunch of the man's neck breaking crackled through the air.

Bryan had pulled up the horse and then jumped not to the porch as expected but he jumped to attack a second druid. Lost in the mass of living things that bolted into nearby cover after their sudden appearance, the nearest druid had lost focus for a moment. Not nearly as efficient as the wolf, Bryan took advantage of the situation and attacked. He was relentless with his club and never allowed his target to have time to form a hex or get a shot off. He worked the man backwards then with a fast sweep of his leg took the man to the ground. The huge hoof of the battle horse landed on his mark and the second druid was finished off with a sound that would haunt Bryan the rest of his days.

"You're too late to save her wolf. Good bye and good riddance." Marcus snarked turning his weapon from the wolf, he fired the bolt at Kenzi. He watched as the small dart raced towards his target. Starting to turn away and level his weapon at the wolf and dwarf who watched helplessly Marcus mused, "A couple of fast shots and I'm back in business." A strange voice caught his attention, it made him look back towards the farmhouse.

"Excuse me, Kenzi." Bruce reached out with amazing speed and batted away the small arrow. The ogre was then off the porch and had Marcus by the throat. "Are you the one responsible for taking my wife and child?" Marcus made a squeaky kind of sound in lieu of real words as his oxygen supple dwindled. With swift motion the master druid went from dangling in the air to being implanted into the ground with such force his spine snapped. "Or are you just some idiot trying to kill my best friend?" As the life drifted from the druid master his last thought were on how in the hell his plans had gone so wrong. "I guess it really doesn't matter either way," the ogre's deep rumble filling the surrounding silence as the eyes of his enemy lost their focus in death.

"Bruce!" everyone yelled at once. The big man stood, smiled and then staggered.

"Grab him." yelled Kenzi. Bryan and Dyson had him and they immediately started carrying him to the house. Tamsin ran to the dead man and patted his form down. She pulled out the satellite phone happy to see it was not as broken as it's owner.

After pressing some buttons, the Valkyrie waited and then heard the snapping voice on the other end.

"Who the hell is this?" Vex snapped.

"Hi ya, Lover." cooed a relieved Tamsin.

"Just where the hell have you been and what the hell is going on? Daddy is very worried Pumpkin." Vex was beside himself but the relief in his voice was evident.

With a sigh Tamsin said, "Long story Sweet cakes. Give Trick a call to join you and send some help our way. The druid threat is dead, but if you could get away I really need to touch you and could use your help finishing off any hired help in the area."

"I am already packed, Pumpkin. Count to three." He snarled and hung up. She did and then turned with a smile. The Morgan of the Dark, the Ash of the Light and the barkeep of the Dahl stood about three feet away from her. Tamsin had never been so glad to see them all.

Not looking at anyone else but Vex, Tamsin said to the group, "Kenzi and Dyson are inside. Bruce needs help and there is a fire we have to get a handle on." Trick and Hale nodded and ran. Vex stepped forward and took the lovely blonde in his arms and kissed her deeply. Pulling back he gave her an odd look and then sniffed.

"What's that smell? You wearing a new perfume?" Vex asked taking another sniff. Tamsin went red and moved to pull away embarrassed but her breath caught as Vex pulled her in tighter, "I think I like it." He murmured and Tamsin fell in love with him all over again.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

_Checking over her patient the doctor was satisfied she would sleep for some time. Placing a gentle kiss on Bo's soft mouth Lauren draped a protective arm across the succubus and drifted off too as she made plans for their future. _

The dreamy grass and flower filled hillside was familiar to Lauren. Ever since her first fae change this had been permanent location in her subconscious, a dream oasis if you will. Lauren was at peace whenever she found herself here reclining on the soft slope contemplating her waking life. As thick clouds drifted low, impossibly white against the blue sky of her imagination the doctor felt the void next to her.

Realizing that this was the first time she had found this place in her sleep since the attack at the farmhouse. Blocked from the little retreat by the loss of her fae, with her powers returned this was her first time back. What was missing was the presence of her little mother. Well that wasn't totally true; the hag's power was with Lauren if not in a visual form. The essence of her dear friend was with her in spirit. Still the affectionate conversation was missing and Lauren's soul hurt at the loss.

At the thought of Hilde's abduction and the harm that could come to hag and her child, Lauren's whole being surged. Still in her dream, Lauren felt her body shift and she stretched out strong fur covered limbs. Snarling with vicious intent she rolled over and moved to her knees feeling her strength. Leaning forward she pushed claws through the grass, the power of Earth filled her with hope and she grinned as ripples in the landscape of her dream shifted and grew, soft pedaled flowers and gently swaying grasses gave way to strong trees and plants with dangerous defenses.

Energy played through her body; at once she could call for chi and then push the power at will, the blue eyes of the succubus flashing brightly. As the powers of her body joined to work in tandem, Lauren human voice sounded in her ears and she shouted threats and warning to the Grand Lord. She was coming for her mother and would not stop until she was free.

There was a disturbance of a sort and Lauren conscious shifted to see Bo walking towards her. Her lover was a constant in her dreams and it made perfect sense for the succubus to make an appearance. Even in a dream Bo took Lauren's breath away. With a smile the doctor heard her champion say, "Hey, that's my line." as if the succubus had read her thoughts. As always in this place Bo was decked out in her leather armor and had her chi weapons at the ready. The very essence of sex, power, beauty and love, Lauren's feline shifter let out a contented purr.

As her lady's champion, power flowed and snapped from the succubus's being. "I felt you calling out." Pulling back a chi sword back, Bo raised a tender hand to caress the side of Lauren's face. "If there is a battle you go with me or you don't go at all." The two-toned sound stroked the doctor's ear and tightened things deep inside her. Her lover's words a gentle warning not to be ignored.

Pulling Lauren to her feet, Bo said, "You look recovered." The doctor in Lauren had to wonder if this was her subconscious' way of recognizing the return of her fae. The eyes of the champion moved slowly up and down the melded form of Lauren. The doctor then didn't care what it was her lover saw, she was lost to the image of Bo expression. The succubus flashed her deadly blue eyes and said, "Show me how powerful you are. I need to feel your strength." With an explosive roar Lauren was on the attack.

The women battled, Lauren in all her forms had the dream form of Bo on the run. The power and strength of the shifter making impossibly fast strikes that Bo only just blocked. The nature fae pulling on the energy of the Earth and adjusting the plant life to her advantage, the succubus pulling and pushing chi as needed. With a defiant grin Lauren said through heavy breaths, "Had enough succubus?" She had done well and Bo looked very pleased. This was only a dream but still Lauren was delighted at her champion's response to her actions. The meadow started to go out of focus then and the doctor became aware that she was waking up.

With a sensuous smile Bo answered as she walked away into the haze, "Have I had enough Lauren? I will never have enough of you, doctor. Wake up and feel just how much I mean that." The champion's voice was drifting away and replaced by the sounds of doctor's moans of pleasure.

As Lauren broke the surface of sleep, she gasped immediately awash in sensation. Breathy whispered I love yous murmured again and again her ears. Strong hands seemed to be touching her everywhere. Light caresses meant to tantalize and tease, it was obvious that Bo wanted the doctor awake and needed Lauren to feel her touch. It wasn't the first time Lauren had felt Bo's hands on her as she woke up. It was a wonderful way to start the day.

There was no way for the doctor to know that Bo had woken with a start only a few minutes before her. There was a weight pressing down on her and for a moment Bo panicked. Broken memories of falling from her horse after the attack, the pain of the battering she had taken as she tumbled down the slope. The awful pressure as two large stones had ended up landing on her. Fighting to free herself Bo had only managed to get herself pinned between them and then with the shifting stones one had finally ended up partially on top of her. Waking up Bo had placed her hands on the mass on top of her to push it off and instantly she knew that the pressure was definitely not caused by a stone.

Not a stone by a long shot, Bo's heart soared as she recognized the feel of Lauren. With a sigh of relief the succubus remembered the rest. The woman she loved had her fae back. Yes, the doctor had her fae back and must have used her power to rescue her. Bo concentrated she didn't have the whole story but why? Lauren had been talking to her. Like now she was in her human form and what had happened? Then the Bo remembered, the doctor had used her succubus powers to knock her cold. With a relieved but wicked grin Bo turned her attention to the body pressing so deliciously close. "Well my love," whispered the succubus to the beautiful blonde, "You want to play with succubus powers. Let's play." The low chuckle was backed by a deep, deep desire to touch, taste and celebrate Lauren's recovery. Bo's blue eyes crackled and she set about waking her lover as only a succubus could.

At the sound and feel of the doctor's waking, Bo smiled and said, "Good Morning." Unable to speak in response, Lauren let out a soft laugh and then tried to get a handle on her run away feelings. Bo let out a deep two toned growl, as she slid her body down the length of the doctor's sleek form. Short bursts of blue chi wisping out here and there, evidence of Bo pushing the sensations just a little more than normal. Lauren could not help but arch her body into the pleasure of the chi laced touch.

Pausing to lick a wet hot line along the edge of a hip bone, Bo pushed up on her elbows and said, "Seems that I fell asleep before you could tell me what happened and before," In a swift move she slid lower on Lauren's body, "I could thank you properly for the rescue." A smile crossed the full lips that had earlier been uttering endearments and now softly began to brush across the doctor's lower abdomen and then swiftly lower to drift along shapely inner thighs.

"Oh God, Bo. What are…" Lauren had regained enough of herself to form words but was interrupted as she felt hands drifted up and take hold of the boy shorts that stood as the only barrier between the women. At the doctor's words Bo looked up and smiled. The blue eyes of the succubus flashed and Bo gently pressed her fingernails into the smooth muscled stomach just above the waistband of Lauren's panties. Pulsing a bit of chi into her fingertips, Bo let the energy flow and feathery pleasure shot out in all directions. "That feels so good," growled Lauren and once again was lost to Bo's touch.

"I am so glad you are feeling," fingers wrapped around the silky garment and pulled, "better." Lauren arched up and bit her bottom lip as the cloth moved down her skin. "You are so beautiful," groaned Bo and Lauren lost it as she felt the succubus taking her in her mouth for just an instant. With desperate moan, Lauren felt Bo pulling back as if she meant to slow down.

"Don't stop Bo, I need you." Lauren ground out between her teeth and that drove Bo to swift action. A groaned, "Yes," escaped the succubus's lips and then she returned to Lauren core. Taking the women she loved with so much passion Bo became lost in her need for this woman feel her love. Strong hands wrapped in the brunette's hair brought Bo back. Lauren having nothing else to hold on to as her lover brought her quickly to climax. Left defenseless Bo let her body go with the feeling and followed the doctor over the edge.

As the women came back to themselves, Bo moved up to hold Lauren tightly. She was rewarded with the doctor's return embrace. The seduction was meant to be fast and both women enjoyed the charge of the encounter. "Bo," Lauren said softly between gentle kisses as they faced each other. "Please feed." Without argument Bo did a soft pull on the doctor's chi. Lauren's response was to push energy into her lover. Starting to pull away, Lauren pressed closer, "No Bo, I want to give you this. Please take it. It's okay."

Not waiting she touched Bo's soft lips and was relieved when the chi started flowing from her body. The doctor touched the ground and was instantly greeted with a powerful blast of energy from the Earth. Bo groaned at the surge in power and the increased pleasure they were hit with. After a generous amount of chi, Bo pulled back rather dazed at the sensation, "Doctor, we have got to talk chi sharing etiquette." At the statement Lauren just laughed and rolled Bo over and took total advantage of her lover's distracted condition.

After the aftershocks settled Lauren said with a tired laugh, "So do you feel better now?" Bo turned and placed a kiss on the doctor's chest, then on her neck, and then returned to the lips that were set in a small smile. The succubus took inventory. The ribs were good and any bruising from the fall was gone. First aid with sex was a wonderful thing.

"Yes, matter of fact I do feel better." Bo said with a smile. "How about you? Fae back but different somehow?"

Nodding with a reflective expression, "I feel great." The doctor brushed a hand down Bo's cheek. Sitting up she looked Bo in the eye. "My fae is back but you're right, something has changed about my abilities. I don't know why but it seems more real this time. Does that make sense?" Lauren paused. "I have the same fae forms but from what I can tell they are working in tandem this time and not as individual parts." Bo watched as Lauren held her hand out and then with little effort morphed it into a powerful paw. With the other hand she traced a small circle on a patch of ground and shoots of grass appeared within the tiny shape. In an instant the paw as replaced by her human hand and Lauren's focus was back on Bo. "I don't know how or why the change has happened."

"Well," Bo said as she stood and then held out a hand to the doctor. "Hilde would know, so I say we make our way to the castle, rescue your little mother and get some answers." Lauren smiled up at Bo but was at a loss at what the two of them would do against the power they had encountered. She was about to give voice to her concerns when Bo's muffled cell phone ring broke the quiet.

"What the hell?" Bo said as she found a bag that held a few personal incidentals and her phone. In the deep woods it had been easy to forget they were still in modern times and had modern conveniences. Pulling the phone out she answered the call identified as unknown number.

"Bo Bo, I have never used a satellite phone before and this thing rocks." Kenzi's smile could almost be seen through the phone. Not waiting for a response, the druid continued, "Hey look, you guys are probably kicking ass and all that but it sucks being left behind. How do you feel about a little company storming the castle?"


End file.
